Fragile Balance
by Kyaa Kyaff
Summary: Complete! Kaoru moves to the city to hide from her ex-boyfriend Enishi. There she meets Kenshin. But Kenshin is not exactly who he seems to be. What is he hiding and what does he want from her? KxK, AxM, SxM . give it a try!
1. Kaoru meets Kenshin

Kyaa Kyaff here!!!

Disclaimer: Kenshin does not belong to me. =/

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 1: Kaoru meets Kenshin

Kaoru swung her shinai at thin air quickly twisting around, jabbing the imaginary target behind her. Face focused, she executed the kata movements with fluid grace laced with powerful intensity. Sweat began to form on her brow as she finished her movements. It was early morning, and Kaoru had jogged to the nearby park to practice. 

Leaning her shinai against a tree she did a quick stretch before doing some breathing exercises. After that was completed she prepared herself to start the kata again. She lunged forward with perfect balance and form, becoming more and more absorbed in the moves of the kata. Unbidden words began playing through her mind, breaking her concentration slightly.

'You only have me. You only need me.'

She sliced down trying to dispel that voice, those words.

'You can't escape me.'

Pivoting to the right, she ducked low before swinging upward.

'You are mine.'

"No!" Kaoru yelled closing her eyes and lashing out widely.

Her shinai hissed through the air and smacked right into a solid object, jarring Kaoru's arm.

"Oro!" a voice exclaimed.

Kaoru dropped her shinai in surprise on the poor person she had just knocked down. Another oro escaped the person lying on the ground. Kaoru put a hand to her head while looking at the swirly-eyed man.

"Oh no, are you alright?" Kaoru asked.

After a few seconds the man composed himself.

"Sessha is fine," the man replied.

Kaoru gave him a strange look at his choice of words.

"Gomen nasai! Here let me help you up." Kaoru said.

She held her hand out to him. He took it in a surprisingly strong but gentle grip. Standing Kaoru realized he wasn't much taller than herself.

"Don't worry. Sessha should have been paying attention. No harm done," the man replied rubbing the side of the head where he had been hit.

The second thing Kaoru noticed about him was his eyes. They were a peculiar violet color. She wondered if they were contacts. When he smiled she noticed a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. Kaoru finally realized she was standing a little close to the guy and was staring at him.

'Baka! Snap out of it!'

"Are you alright?" The man asked.

"Yes, ummm…gomen. Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru said extending her hand while backing up a bit.

Again the nice smile, "Himura Kenshin."

Kenshin leaned down and picked up her shinai. 

"You have a powerful swing Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru took her shinai back embarrassed. 

"Well, it was nice meeting you. I have to be going now." Kaoru said rapidly.

She walked a few steps before drifting into a steady jog toward her apartment.

'Ack! That was rude. Hit him and then take off. Great job Kaoru. Just forget it! You'll never see him again anyway.'

____________________________________________________________________

Kaoru went home to her shabby apartment. It was comprised of a small kitchen, a living room, one bedroom, and a bathroom. Her few things lay scattered in the room. She had moved in three weeks ago. Kaoru went straight for the shower. She had to go to work soon. It wouldn't be good to be late after only working there for two weeks. She needed the job for the money. Kaoru hadn't planned on moving and had to leave almost everything behind. Having no relatives, she went where her feet took her and found this apartment. It wasn't too expensive, but then again it wasn't too nice either. But it was somewhere to live, so Kaoru counted herself lucky. It could always be worse. 

After the shower Kaoru stretched out on the old couch that had come with the room. She had thoroughly inspected the old thing before setting it up for her bed, afraid that bugs might come crawling from it. Thankfully her room was bug free. Kaoru watched the clock waiting for it to say 8:45 a.m. 

Once it did she got up with a huge sigh. Off to work. Grabbing her wallet she put it in the back pocket of her jeans. Opening the door she made sure to lock it. She didn't know why she bothered. She really didn't have anything for anyone to steal.

"Oi, Jou-chan." 

Kaoru looked over to Sagara Sanosuke, the guy next door to her.

"Morning Sano," Kaoru replied.

"Want me to walk you to work?" Sano asked.

"I'll be fine Sano," Kaoru said.

"All right then." Sano said yawning. 

Kaoru gave him a smile as she walked by heading for the stairs. When she had made her way into the city, she had been cold, hungry, and weak. She didn't remember much, but Sano had found her lying on the ground and took her in. After that he had helped her get the vacant apartment. He was a bit of a gambler and was funny. He treated her like a little sister, always calling her Jou-chan, even though they had only known each other three weeks. Sano had asked her nothing, just helped her out. Kaoru appreciated his help. Who knows where she might have ended up if not for him?

Walking through the crowds of people on the sidewalk, she made her way to the Akabeko. It was a small dance club/restaurant owned by a woman named Sekihara Tae. Kaoru was now a waitress there, and although she disliked the work, it was the only job she could get. 

"Hiya! Kaoru-san," Makimachi Misao shouted gleefully upon Kaoru's entrance.

"Hi, Misao-chan." Kaoru replied walking toward the back.

Misao followed her chattering away. Kaoru had met Misao her first day on the job. At first Kaoru mistook her for a little girl. But she soon learned Misao was only a year younger than Kaoru. Kaoru being nineteen. Misao had immediately befriended her. Kaoru enjoyed Misao's unfaltering cheerfulness. It was refreshing to meet someone so outspoken and energetic. Kaoru quickly learned of Misao's love for a man named Shinomori Aoshi. He was apparently a regular there. Not much of a talker either. He exuded and air about him that was disconcerting. Misao, however, seemed totally oblivious to his demeanor. She would go over to talk to him nonplussed by his silence. Kaoru began to notice that he seemed to welcome the attention. Other girls who tried to talk to him were immediately dismissed.

"I hope Aoshi-sama is here today!" Misao confided.

"I am sure he will be. I think he only comes to see you. He doesn't seem the type to hang around here."

Misao smiled a huge smile before heading in the opposite direction. Kaoru walked to the back to change into her uniform placing her stuff in her locker. Kaoru left the locker room going over to the counter, where Tae's younger sister Tsubame stood. She was in charge of giving the orders to the chef and keeping the counter clean. She was only fourteen and Tae didn't want her to be a waitress in a place like this. Not that the place was bad, but some of the men were less than courteous. Some were downright lecherous. Kaoru had learned to deal with idiots like that real fast.

A few people began trickling in. The dance club didn't open until night, but the restaurant itself was a popular hangout. Kaoru had an early shift today, to fill in for Takani Megumi, who had a college orientation to attend. Usually Kaoru worked nights. 

_______________________________________________________________________

By 5:00 p.m. Kaoru was punching out, ready to go home after a busy day at work. Tomorrow would be worse. A night shift on a Friday night equals stress. Well, Misao had the same shift, so it wouldn't be that bad. 

Walking home, Kaoru had the feeling someone was watching her. Looking around all she saw was the usual crowd of people. No one seemed to stand out.

'Stop being so paranoid!'

Picking up a newspaper on her way home, she went upstairs heading for her room. Unlocking the door, she threw the paper on the couch. She made sure to relock the door before doing anything else. 

"I am sooooo hungry." Kaoru declared opening the refrigerator.

Looking at the small selection of food, she decided to have a cheese sandwich. Putting it together, she sat on the couch holding the paper with one hand and the sandwich with the other. The headlines read:

"**Battousai Strikes Again. Three Dead.**"

Kaoru read the headline taking it in without much surprise. How can one be surprised with such news, when it always litters the newspaper and media? Death, destruction, and more. It seemed almost pointless to pick up a newspaper. Kaoru couldn't help herself though. She loved reading it. When she was younger, her father would read the newspaper every morning. Kaoru picked up on his habit. Reading the article preceding the headlines she was surprised to learn, it had happened about four blocks from where she lived. 

'Better be careful.'

Kaoru didn't feel like reading the rest. She was extremely tired from work and began to doze off.

------------------------------------------------

Strong arms held her in a comforting embrace. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Kaoru replied leaning into the person's warmth feeling their breath tickle her neck.

The strong arms tightened their grip ever so slightly.

"We'll be together forever."

"Yes," Kaoru sighed happily.

Kaoru suddenly felt like she was suffocating, as the arms began to squeeze her tighter and tighter.

"Stop, let go!" Kaoru exclaimed surprised as the gentle hug changed to a violent possessive grip.

"No, you are mine. You can't leave me."

Kaoru began to struggle, but the arms holding her were too strong.

"Please, you are hurting me."

"Mine, mine, mine. Only mine. No one can have you but me." the voice began hissing.

Kaoru tried to scream, but no sound came out. Tears began forming in her eyes. The pain became unbearable, and then unexpectedly she was falling.

------------------------------------------------

Kaoru woke up in the dark lying on the floor, where she had fallen off the couch. She was breathing heavily and a light sheen of sweat glistened on her forehead. Kaoru tried to calm herself, but the darkness was making her feel panicked. Her dream had been dark, and she could almost imagine the warm breath on her neck. She jumped up running for the light switch. The light flickered on revealing an empty room. Kaoru sighed in relief. She looked over at the clock, 9:00 p.m. She put a hand to her forehead, leaning against the door. Turning to the door she made sure it was locked before going over to the couch. Glancing over at the window she froze. A pair of amber eyes watched her, but just as quickly disappeared making Kaoru doubt what she had seen.

She went over to the window cautiously gazing out from it. Seeing nothing she pulled the shades down. Chilled she went over to the couch wrapping herself in the blanket thrown over it. 

'You are safe now.'

Kaoru tried to reassure herself. 

'He is not here. It was just a dream. A dream.'

Her reassurances didn't work, however, and Kaoru spent most of the night trying in vain to sleep.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Kyaa Kyaff here!

Hope you liked the chapter. Kinda short, but it's the first chapter! 

Review and tell me what you think. 

And to anyone reading An Alternate Place and Time, don't worry, I plan on updating every week. I just really wanted to write this one too. Expect the next chapter for An Alternate Place and Time, sometime Friday or Saturday! 

Thanks!

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Kenshin again!

Kyaa Kyaff here! 

Disclaimer: Can you guess who doesn't belong to me? *frowns* yes it is Kenshin.

_________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 2: Kenshin again!

It was early morning and Kaoru was getting ready for her daily exercise. Looking around, she grabbed her red tang top, pulling it over her sports bra. She did a quick stretch to loosen up her muscles for the jog. Walking toward the bathroom she put her hair up in the usual high ponytail before grabbing her water bottle and shinai. On her way out she made sure to lock her door. She glanced at Sano's door as she passed, hearing loud snoring noises from it. 

Stepping out into the brisk morning air Kaoru inhaled the summery scent of the season. After what she had been through, she had come to appreciate fresh air immensely. Kaoru began jogging down the sidewalk. True, the city was crowded, and she wasn't exactly in the most wholesome part of it, but it had a calming effect on her.

Kaoru began to pick up her pace loving the feeling of the air rushing past her, and the feeling of moving and being totally free. 

Kaoru spotted the entrance to the park a few minutes later. She practiced at the park in the morning, because it was generally empty. She didn't go to any of the dojos, because she couldn't afford it and they were to far away. Having no car or bike limited her options on places to go. She didn't mind though. Kaoru stopped short seeing the man she had hit yesterday sitting at one of the benches.

'Aa, what is he doing here?'

At that thought Kenshin turned to look at her.

"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked.

'Great, I sounded like a total…'

Her thought was cut short as Kenshin replied, "Sessha wished to give you this. It was lying on the ground where you had been practicing. Is it yours?"

Kenshin held her locket in his hand. It was the locket her father had given her for her birthday the day before he died. It contained a picture of her mother and father in it.

"Yes it is mine," Kaoru said taking it, "Arigato."

'I never wear this when I go to practice. I could have sworn I took it off.'

Kenshin smiled at her, "Do you come to practice here often?"

"Yes, I have no where else to practice, and it is really nice here."

"You do not practice at any of the schools in the city?" Kenshin asked.

"No, besides I am practicing my family's style. It has been passed down from generation to generation. Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Kaoru declared proudly.

Once again Kenshin smiled at her words, "Do you mind if sessha watches you practice?"

Kaoru used to practice in front of people all the time. For some reason she felt awkward at the idea of Kenshin watching her. She didn't understand why.

"I don't mind," Kaoru replied.

Kaoru started her set routine. She placed her water bottle and shinai near a tree before stretching again. This time she spent more time stretching her wrists and arms, instead of her legs. Taking a couple of deep breathes to help her focus she picked up her shinai. She felt Kenshin's eyes on her, but it no longer bothered her.

She lunged forward, arm partially extended before whipping around slicing low and swinging it up in the other direction. Completing another move she jumped as high as she could, twisted around as if dodging an attack, landing in a crouched position her shinai held up in defense. 

A second later she pivoted to the right with a downward swing leading into the most difficult combination in the kata. She still had difficulty with it. As she executed the move she was thrown off balance slightly, then landed wrong before striking without the grace she usually displayed.

She gave a frustrated sigh.

"Kaoru-dono, may sessha suggest something?"

Kaoru looked at him, "Go ahead."

Kenshin stood walking over to Kaoru. She glanced at him nervously. 

"You need to focus more of your balance on your back leg," he said pointing to her left leg.

"And your grip," he said grasping the shinai and her hand, "must be higher and less tense. Here place your hands like this."

Kaoru watched him her heart beating faster as he helped adjust her grip.

"There, now try."

Kenshin stepped back making room for Kaoru to begin her kata. For the next half hour Kaoru listened as Kenshin gave her pointers. She was finally able to do the kata beginning to end with ease.

"I did it!" Kaoru exclaimed happily.

"You learn quickly," Kenshin replied.

"Where did you learn? How long have you been doing this?" Kaoru asked.

"Since sessha was a child," Kenshin said answering her second question, "But sessha prefers a real sword to practice with. A shinai is too light and becomes ineffective."

Kaoru frowned, "My family's style doesn't use real swords. A sword that protects is the idea of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Real swords are not necessary!"

"A sword that protects," Kenshin said looking down.

"What!? Do you have a problem with that?" Kaoru said.

"A sword is a weapon. Weapons are used to kill," Kenshin said suddenly his voice becoming softer.

Kaoru watched him in surprise, "I challenge you then. I'll prove to you I am right!"

'Why can't I keep my mouth shut!?'

Kenshin looked at her briefly something flashing through his eyes before he began watching the ground again.

"Sessha no longer practices sword fighting."

"One match, or are you afraid I'll prove you wrong!" Kaoru said baiting him.

"I don't think you will Kaoru," Kenshin said his voice gaining an edge to it.

Before Kaoru could react to this abrupt change in demeanor he looked up smacking the side of his head.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha was not paying attention to the time. Sessha doesn't want to be late to work. Gomen." 

"Don't worry about it. I didn't mean to annoy you. I have a habit of doing that." Kaoru said frowning.

"Do not worry Kaoru-dono. Hopefully we will meet some other time."

"Yes, that would be nice."

Kenshin began walking away.

'What a strange guy.'

Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. Turning she began another exercise.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Try not to lose," Kaoru told Sano.

"Oi! I am a good gambler," he replied defensively.

"Sure you are," Kaoru said.

"You better watch it Jou-chan."

Kaoru and Sano were walking to the Akabeko. It was 5:00. This was a routine the two had picked up. He went to the Akabeko to gamble with his friends, so he usually waited for Kaoru. Then he would walk with her home to make sure she was safe. Kaoru was grateful. She felt safer when Sano was around. Walking through the city at night by herself really wasn't a high point on Kaoru's list.

"You better stop gambling. Megumi-san doesn't like it at all."

"Megitsune will just have to deal with it. She can't resist me." Sano said confidently.

"I think it is the other way around Sano," Kaoru replied.

"Don't know what you are talking about."

"Well, have fun working tonight." Sano said as they reached the entrance.

"I'll try," Kaoru said dryly, "Try not to lose all your money."

"Kaoru-san!" Misao shouted from across the room. 

"Misao-chan," Kaoru said approaching the girl, "Aoshi here tonight?"

Judging from the huge grin on her face he was.

"I'll be back in a second. I have to go clock in."

__________________________________________________________________

Work that night was mostly the same. Misao would slip over to Aoshi whenever she could. Kaoru couldn't help smile at this. She just hoped the guy would stop being a block of ice. The whole night Kaoru had an uneasy feeling that someone was watching her again. There were a lot of guys in the room, but it was a different feeling. And every once and a while she thought she saw a flash of amber eyes watching her.

'Someone with amber eyes. Right? I think the lights are getting to me tonight.'

She began to feel jittery. 

'He's not here. You got away from him. He doesn't know where you are so stop it!'

By the time it was 11:00 p.m. Kaoru was ready to go home. Clocking out she met up with Sano outside. 

"So how did you do?" Kaoru asked.

"I won some. Lost some." Sano replied, "But I have enough to pay the rent and play another game tomorrow night."

Kaoru laughed at this. They walked back most of the way in companionable silence. Going inside the apartment complex Kaoru stopped. 

"Sano," Kaoru started.

"Yeah, Jou-chan," Sano asked.

"I want to thank you. You barely know me, but you have really been there for me these past three weeks."

"No problem Jou-chan," Sano replied.

"I just want you to know I truly appreciate it."

"Go get some sleep. All this gushy stuff is making me sick," Sano said smiling.

"That's the last time I try to be nice to you!" Kaoru said returning the smile.

Kaoru walked away entering her room. Turning on the lights, she looked around out of habit. Everything was where it was supposed to be.

'I really am paranoid.'

Sitting down on the couch she thought of what she was going to do tomorrow. She had another late shift at the Akabeko, but before that her and Misao were going to go shopping. Misao had a car and told Kaoru they were going out to buy some new clothes. Kaoru really didn't have the money. She figured she could find some clothes on sale though. 

Kaoru went into the bedroom to find some pajamas. She didn't use the bedroom to sleep in. It had no bed, and the couch was in the living room. She didn't feel like moving the couch into the bedroom. It was more open in the living room. 

Opening the door she flicked on the light and stopped short in shock.

^_____________________________________________________________^

Oh no I've already started with the cliffhangers. He! he! That wasn't a really bad one though, right? Next chapter will be longer!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chiki- Hiya! Yay! I hope you liked this chapter too! Love hearing from you! And I absolutely love your new fic. An arrogant Kenshin, you have to love it! Thanks for all your support and constant reviews! ^o^

Kamimura Kaoru- Well, I hope to hear from you again! I love getting reviews. It let's me know you guys want me to continue!

Sujakata- Kenshin… hmmm. Can't let you know what he's up to just yet, but thank you for reviewing. Hope to hear from you again!

Lina- Thank you! Thank you! I'll be updating my other story, probably Friday night! Hope to hear what you think of it!

Jim- He! He! It's all good cause it happens! I'll be waiting to hear from you again.

Jason M. Lee- Thank you for reviewing! Hope you liked this chapter too. Can't wait to hear what you think!

Crystal- Nice hearing from you with this fic too! I'll be updating my other story this weekend. Hope to hear from you!

Anonymous reviewer- Hi! I am glad you enjoyed it. Hope you found this chapter interesting!

Sabrina-star- Enishi…hmm…maybe. But anyway I'll be waiting to see what you think of this chapter!

Omochi- Yeah, I would freak out a little bit *really a lot* if I thought someone was looking through my window. Thanks so much for reviewing!

Marstanuki- Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed!

Apple- I didn't really leave that bad a cliffhanger. Just something to keep you guessing right! Well, it was great hearing from you. I always appreciate your reviews. I'll be updating my other story this weekend! I have it written, I just have to type it up! Until then! ^_^

Vesca- See I updated it quick cause I was inspired. I love your constant reviews, they motivate me!

Isis 13- Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you thought! Please!!!!

Kawaii sakura-chan- Stalker… maybe…*ahem* anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Hope to hear what you thought on this one too!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	3. First Encounter

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Kenshin is not mine! One can only wish.

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 3: First Encounter

Opening the door she flicked on the light and stopped short in shock. What little amount of clothes she had laid scattered on the floor. A movement flashed passed the corner of her eye. The closet door moved slightly. Kaoru was terrified. The person was in the closet.

'It's him! It's him! No it can't be! No!'

Kaoru began slowly backing up. She needed her shinai. Running toward the couch where she left it the lights turned off followed by the ones in the bedroom. Kaoru grabbed the shinai looking around frantically in the dark. 

'Calm down. Calm down.'

Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she tried her best to control her breathing. She scanned the area frantically, but could see nothing.

'Concentrate.'

She almost screamed when she heard the rustling of clothing. Shaking violently, she closed her eyes to better concentrate.

'You will not be a victim again!'

She heard the noise again directly at her side. She swung her shinai in the direction. The person jumped back quickly. She heard them hit into the couch. She slowly started backing up toward the front door. Just as she was nearing it, she unexpectedly realized the person was behind her. She whirled around striking sharply. The shinai was caught and yanked from her hands. She heard it clatter on the floor. The person than grabbed her arm and whirled her around wrapping her in a strong embrace her back facing them. 

'It isn't him! Who is this? What does he want?"

Kaoru went to scream, but felt a sharp blade at her throat moments before. A threat for her not to yell. Kaoru was losing to the terror welling up inside her.

'Stop it! It isn't over yet. Wait for him to drop his guard. Pretend like your helpless.'

She relaxed in the person's grip slightly. She suddenly felt lips pressed on the area where her shoulder and neck connected. His lips slowly trailed up her neck to behind her ear where he began pressing slow moist kisses. She felt his hot breath on her ear as he began nibbling it. He stopped his face pressed into her hair inhaling sharply.

"Jasmine," he whispered in a harsh soft voice sounding pleased.

Kaoru said nothing, waiting for her opportunity. He would pay for taking advantage of her. He brought his one hand around slowly moving her hair off the back of her neck. His other arm held her firm, the threat of the sword still there. He lightly nipped her exposed neck. She shivered in response clenching her fists at the same time. His free hand was running along her arm now. Finally his other arm began to lower, the sword dropping toward the ground.

'Now Kaoru!'

She shoved all her body weight into him slamming her elbow into his ribs before turning around and giving him a good hard groin shot. He grunted in pain, but recovered too quickly for her to get passed him. She had one other option.

"Sano! Sano!" Kaoru screamed while running to the kitchen and hitting the wall that connected to Sano's room.

She ran around hitting into the counter and exclaiming in pain. She hadn't turned the lights on, because there was only the one beside her bedroom door and by the front door. She didn't have time to turn them on. She looked up at a noise and saw a glint of amber eyes.

'Who is this guy!?'

Kaoru frantically searched the counter for the knife she had been using earlier to make lunch. Some weapon was better then none. A knocking was heard on the door. The figure approaching her stopped abruptly.

"Oi! Jou-chan. What's with all the noise?" Sano asked.

"Sano! There's someone in here! Help me!" Kaoru yelled desperately.

She heard Sano begin to hit the door. She heard the person in her room curse softly before disappearing into her bedroom. Sano busted through the door. It took him a few seconds, but he flicked on the light switch. 

"He went into the bedroom," Kaoru said pointing with the knife she still held.

Sano took no time and ran in the bedroom. She fearfully began to approach the bedroom. 

"What happened Jou-chan?"

Kaoru cautiously came into the bedroom. The window was wide open the lock on it busted. Sano was gazing out of it, but he didn't appear to see anything. He looked at her with concern. Kaoru was near tears with relief, but she hated crying and took deep breaths to hold it back. 

"There was someone in here. He turned off the lights. He had a sword. I…" Kaoru stopped dropping the knife and walking back into the living room to sit on the couch.

Sano followed her sitting next to her.

"You need to report this to the police." Sano said.

"No!" Kaoru replied a little too fast.

Sano gave her an are you crazy look.

"I can't Sano. If I do he'll find me. He has connections with the police through his damn friend."

"Who? That guy that was just here?" Sano asked confused.

"No, I have no idea who that was! But I think he has been watching me." Kaoru replied.

"Jou-chan, why didn't you say something, and who are you hiding from and why?" 

"My ex-boyfriend is a little bit crazy. I left because of what happened with him. But now, I don't even know who was in here. I was so scared… I." Kaoru was rushing out with the words.

Sano grabbed onto her pulling her into a gentle hug, and cutting off her words.

"Shhh. Calm down. Take it easy. You don't have to say anymore. I'll stay here for tonight. Tomorrow I'll get the landlord to fix the window. Let's just discuss the rest tomorrow. Get some rest. It's getting late."

Kaoru felt tears welling in her eyes. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had been so kind to her.

"Arigato, Sano." Kaoru said pulling away from his comforting embrace.

She grabbed her pillow placing it at the other end of the couch. She lay down putting her feet on Sano.

"Arigato," Kaoru whispered one more time.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke up to Sano's loud snoring. He was still sitting on the couch, but his head was thrown back mouth wide open admitting those loud snores. She tried not to laugh, but couldn't help herself. Sano woke up with a start looking around disoriented. Kaoru sat up smiling at him.

"Morning, want some breakfast?" Kaoru asked.

"Can you cook?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Of course I can!" she replied angrily.

"Okay, then I am going to go get the landlord. Will you be fine by yourself? I'll be right back."

"I'll be fine." Kaoru said.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

________________________________________________________________________

The landlord came in looking at the window. Instead of getting angry and yelling he said he would have it fixed by this afternoon. She looked over at Sano suspiciously. He just shrugged his shoulders. The landlord was probably a worse gambler then Sano and owed him something. Kaoru appreciated what Sano was doing for her though.

Kaoru and Sano were eating the eggs and toast she had just finished making after the landlord left. She was becoming increasingly angry at the numerous faces Sano made while eating the food.

"If you don't like it! Don't eat it!" Kaoru said.

"It's good," Sano said, "The eggs are just a little dry and the toast is burnt."

"It tastes perfectly fine to me!" Kaoru replied.

"Jou-chan," Sano started, "I really think you should call the police. That nutcase could come back anytime."

"I can't."

"Jou-chan, are you going to be all right. I mean your acting like this is a normal everyday thing," Sano said.

"Sano, I'm okay. I can't dwell on what happened. I just need to figure out this on my own. Maybe I can buy some locks and check my house, or…"

"I am not going to argue with you, but why don't you come live with me." Sano started, "Don't give me that look. It would be much safer."

"I can't do that. Megumi-san would flip out if she knew." Kaoru reasoned.

"I am not letting you stay alone with some freak that is stalking you."

"I'll think about it. We can discuss this later. You have a date with Megumi-san, and I have a shopping trip with Misao-chan. Can you please not mention this to anyone?" Kaoru said.

Sano put a hand to his forehead, "I don't think you are taking this threat seriously."

"I won't live my life in fear," Kaoru declared hitting her hand on the table.

"Okay, okay. We'll discuss more tonight. Are you going to be all right by yourself?"

"Yes, I'll be fine," Kaoru reassured.

Sano got up mumbling something about "damn women…stubborn…don't know what's…"

______________________________________________________________________

Kaoru was sitting outside waiting for Misao. She began remembering the person's lips on her neck. Kaoru didn't want to admit it, but it had felt strangely good, almost right. She was absolutely disgusted with herself.

'What the hell are you thinking? He was taking advantage of you.'

The person had not been much taller than herself. Maybe by an inch or two. Definitely not her ex-boyfriend, who was taller than her. Kaoru had no idea who this person could be. She began to recall all the times she had seen those amber eyes. Someone had been watching her. It wasn't just her overactive imagination. Kaoru saw Misao pulling up in her car.

"Kaoru-san," Misao shouted cheerfully.

Kaoru came to the passenger side of Misao's car and got in. She chose not to tell Misao what had happened. She was just going to enjoy the shopping trip. 

"So did you get any further with Aoshi?" Kaoru asked.

Misao pouted, "No, I think he thinks I am a little girl or something."

"I don't. Didn't you ever notice that he only lets you hang around him? And when you aren't working he isn't there."

Misao began to blush, but a huge smile crossed her face, "I hope you are right, Kaoru-san."

"Of course I am!" Kaoru said.

________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru frowned at the bathing suit selection, "Misao-chan, I don't need a bathing suit."

"Then how are you going to swim at my pool party for my birthday."

"Your birthday! A pool party! When did you plan on telling me about this?" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Now," Misao said holding up a green bathing suit.

Kaoru began to look at the bathing suits. A particular deep blue one caught her eye. Picking it up she looked at the price. She frowned putting it back down. She could buy a couple shirts with much more material with that price.

"Here try this one on." Misao said handing Kaoru another blue bathing suit. 

This one had tiny silver stars on it. It was really adorable. Kaoru checked to see if it was in her price range. 

"Time to try them on." Misao said dashing for the dressing room.

Kaoru waited outside the door of Misao's dressing room. All the others were being used.

"Misao-chan, are you done yet? I want to see."

"I love it!" Misao said unlocking the door and showing Kaoru.

Now Misao may look young, small, and scrawny in many of the outfits she wore, but Kaoru had to admit she had an awesome figure under all the clothes she wore.

"That looks great on you. Aoshi would definitely not mistake you for a little girl."

Misao blushed again jumping up happily. She closed the door to get dressed. Once she finished Kaoru went into the dressing room. Kaoru began to change putting on the bikini. She looked at herself in it with a frown. She didn't like how much was showing. She didn't really go swimming and had only owned a one-piece bathing suit when she was younger.

"Hey, are you going to let me see or what?"

Kaoru reluctantly opened the door. Misao's jaw dropped.

"I am soooooo jealous!!!" Misao shouted.

Kaoru turned red as a couple people in the dressing room turned at the shout. 

"Quiet down!" Kaoru hissed.

"Kaoru-san, I wish I had your figure! Then," she flung out her arm in her excitement hitting a person passing by.

"Oro!"

The man took a couple steps back.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said surprised to see the red head.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to hit you!" Misao said.

Kenshin was rubbing his nose. He looked up at Kaoru.

"Sessha is fine," he said speaking to Misao but watching Kaoru.

Misao did not miss this fact. Kaoru realized she was now standing in the middle of the dressing room hall in a bathing suit. She self-consciously jumped back into the dressing room.

"I better change."

She changed as fast as she could. She heard Misao start talking to Kenshin. Kaoru stepped out of the changing room holding the bathing suit.

"Well, sessha must be going now. It was nice seeing you again, Kaoru-dono. It was nice meeting you Misao-dono."

"Bye," Misao shouted after him as he left.

"Misao-chan, what did you say to him?"

"I invited him to my party. He said he would think about it." Misao said.

Kaoru looked at Misao with shock, "You don't even know the guy and you invited him to the party!"

"Well, I figured you might want him there, since you seem to know him, and he obviously is attracted to you."

"Where are you getting this from?" Kaoru asked.

"I could just tell. But enough about that! We have to finish shopping!"

________________________________________________________________________

After the shopping trip, Misao had dropped Kaoru off at her apartment. Kaoru had spent more then she had meant to, but it couldn't be helped now. She walked up the steps to her room. Stopping outside the door, she took a few moments to open it up. She cautiously walked around the room, approaching the bedroom. Opening the door, she gave a sigh of relief. The window was fixed, the closet doors were wide open, and everything was neat and ordered like she left it.

Kaoru walked back out to the living room. She set the alarm clock on the floor to go off at 4:30p.m. before flopping onto the couch. A thirty-minute nap before she had to go to work sounded good. She dozed off into a fitful sleep.

^______________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It was a little longer this time too!

I would like to thank Alannah, Chibi-Nikoru, Kiki, Gypsy-chan, Apple, me me me and only me, marstanuki, cevgar, Sujakata, Sabrina-star, Kamimura Kaoru, Kawaii sakura-chan, Lina, Vesca, princezz kaoru, Shizuka, Chiki, Crystal, Misanagi, Tsuria no Tenshi, and Shunu No Miko for all of your reviews.

Sorry I didn't do individual thanks, I like to and will next time.

Kyaa Kyaff saying hope to hear from you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Misao's party

Kyaa Kyaff here again!

Disclaimer: Kenshin & co is not mine.

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 4: Misao's Party

The week passed quickly without anything out of the ordinary happening. Kaoru had convinced Sano that she would be fine in her own room. He would come in at night after she returned from work just to make sure there was no one in her room. Kaoru had not gone to the park to practice that week. She was more shaken up then she wanted to admit. 

Misao's party was tomorrow. Kaoru was filling in for a late night shift. Misao wanted time to get everything prepared. Kaoru had asked if Misao had invited Aoshi, but she said she was too embarrassed to. Misao embarrassed seemed strange to Kaoru. The girl was always straightforward and abrupt. Kaoru decided to take the initiative and invite Aoshi for Misao. Kaoru was clocking out and hour earlier then usual having come earlier due to a rush and Tae being short on workers. Kaoru walked over to where Aoshi sat.

"Hi Aoshi," Kaoru started conversationally. 

His reply was to look at her and then take a drink from his cup. 

"Well, anyway Misao-chan wanted me to give you this," Kaoru continued.

He responded by sitting up a little straighter and then taking the proffered invitation.

"What is this?" he asked looking at it.

"It's an invitation to Misao-chan's nineteenth birthday pool party. You had better come." Kaoru said.

"I don't think so."

"You have to. If you don't go she will be heartbroken and …" Kaoru was interrupted by Aoshi.

"I will think about it."

'What is it with these guys? Can't they give a straight yes or no?'

"Great! Directions to her house are in there. Since I don't know where you live, I started it from the Akabeko. It's tomorrow. Bring a bathing suit! And don't forget a real good gift too!"

She didn't get a response, but she was fine with that. As she went to go find Sano she bumped into Megumi, who didn't look pleased at all.

"Hi Megumi-san!" Kaoru said.

"You better watch it Tanuki. Sano is my boyfriend."

'Where did that come from?'

"I know he is." Kaoru replied.

"If I find out…"

"Oi Megitsune," Sano said coming behind her and wrapping his arms around her, "Aren't you supposed to be working."

She gave Kaoru a I am warning you look before smiling.

"Yes, but I have a big tori-atama holding onto me and preventing me from working."

Sano let go of her grudgingly, "I'll see you tomorrow Megitsune. Remember we have to pick a gift out for Misao."

"Yes, now kiss me goodbye," Megumi said.

"I'll be outside waiting. You two try not to take too long," Kaoru said heading toward the exit.

_______________________________________________________________________

It was morning the next day an hour before Misao's party, and Kaoru was putting together Misao's gift. She had gotten her floater candles in the shape of swans to go along with the candleholder dish she had bought. Kaoru wasn't exactly sure to get her, but everyone seemed to love candles. She had also gotten her a big yellow duck. It was the ugliest stuffed animal Kaoru had ever seen. It had a small tuff of white hair at the top of its head with a weird color ribbon wrapped around its neck. In short the duck looked like it had problems. 

Kaoru remembered when she had gone on the shopping trip with Misao; the girl had loved it exclaiming it was the cutest thing she had ever seen. She hugged it possessively not wanting to let it go. She had reluctantly put it back having spent all her money. Kaoru hoped Misao liked her gifts. Kaoru heard a knock on the door followed by Sano calling for her.

"Hurry up Jou-chan, or Megitsune is going to leave."

"Hold on a second." Kaoru yelled back looking around for her bathing suit.

Finding it, she grabbed it and the big gift bag with all the presents inside. Earlier that day Kaoru went with Megumi and Sano to go buy Misao's gifts. Nothing like last minute shopping. Opening the door she stepped outside to see Sano impatiently waiting. Honking was heard from outside. Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"We still have forty minutes before the party," Kaoru said.

"Yes, but we still have to find the place, and Megumi wants to be fashionably early," Sano replied.

"I wish she applied that to work too," Kaoru said remembering plenty of times Megumi was late causing Kaoru to work overtime. 

The sad thing was she has only been working there for a little less then a month. Sano made his way downstairs Kaoru following with a sigh.

_____________________________________________________________________

What should have been about a ten to fifteen minute trip ending up taking thirty minutes. When they finally arrived they were only ten minutes early. Getting out of the car Kaoru looked at Misao's house in amazement. The house was huge. 

'Why is Misao-chan working at the Akabeko?'

She remembered Misao telling her that she lived with her parents, who were obviously well off. Misao, however, was saving up her own money, so she could go to college. She said didn't mind living with her parents a little longer. Misao had told her they weren't home much anyway. Walking up to the door Sano rang the doorbell. A few seconds later it was thrown open by a very enthusiastic Misao. She was wearing her new green bathing suit top with a pair of shorts. 

Gesturing for them to come in she said, "I am so happy you guys got here alright."

No one mentioned Megumi's skills at following the directions or the lack thereof.

"Gifts right here," Misao said leading them outside to the pool. 

Kaoru's jaw dropped. She had never seen such a big pool, or such a beautiful backyard, especially in this crowded city. A table was set up away from the pool. A few feet away another table was set up with all different kinds of snack foods.

"Did you do this all by yourself?" Kaoru asked looking at all the decorations.

"Yep, I love throwing parties. Oh yeah, follow me. There's a bathroom right here for you to change in."

Megumi elected to go first. The doorbell rang again and Misao was off running for the door. Misao came back with four people trailing behind her.

"This is Soujiro, Okin, Omasu, and Sayo," they all nodded politely, "And these two are Kaoru and Sano. Megumi is in the bathroom. Well make yourselves at home."

The doorbell rang again, and Misao was once again gone. 

"I wonder how many people she invited?" Kaoru said.

"Knowing Misao-chan, it was probably a lot." The smiling Soujiro replied.

Megumi finally came out of the bathroom. She was stunning. In a dark red bathing suit she walked out of the bathroom with an air of elegance and confidence. She had the body of a model. 

'Mou! I wish I had her figure.'

Kaoru went in there next. Changing into her bathing suit, she heard the others talking amongst themselves. Finishing up she stepped out of the bathroom. Misao was coming back with more people a certain red head among them.

"Guess who showed up," Misao shouted.

Kaoru glared at her in embarrassment, but composed herself. Kenshin watched her intently. Kaoru wasn't sure how to react to this so she looked at the ground.

"It was nice of Misao-dono to invite me," Kenshin said coming over to Kaoru.

"I am glad you came." Kaoru replied glancing up at him.

_____________________________________________________________________

About a half hour later there was sixteen people out by the pool. Kaoru frowned though.

'Aoshi had better come or I will give him a piece of my mind.'

She looked over to where Misao was being dragged toward the pool.

"No! It's cold! Not yet! You can't be mean to the…" she was cut off as she was thrown into the pool.

Resurfacing she glared jumping up out of the water and going after Soujiro and Hannya, who had thrown her in the pool. Kaoru laughed then noticed Kenshin by the side of the pool. Trying to sneak up on him she gave him a good shove, but he was quicker than her and latched onto her arm pulling her in with him. They both came sputtering to the surface Kaoru holding onto him tight.

"It's so cold! Misao wasn't kidding," Kaoru said her teeth chattering.

Kenshin laughed struggling to the shallow side with Kaoru clutching him tight, refusing to let go.

'He definitely has a nice tone muscular body.'

At first he had seemed small maybe even a bit on the thin side, but seeing him without his shirt on made her realize how wrong she was. Her type was usually tall and built. No long hair either. Looking at Kenshin his long red hair plastered to his face, she wondered why she was so attracted to him. Kaoru was able to admit to herself that she did find him attractive. Kaoru didn't really know him, but she planned on getting to know him. Once in the shallow end Kaoru released Kenshin reluctantly. Backing up a bit she splashed water into his face. 

"Got you!" Kaoru yelled swimming away from him. 

He caught up to her quick grabbing her ankle. She went under a second before coming up and grabbing him by the shoulders and dunking him under. Then suddenly she was being lifted out of the water sitting on his shoulders. She let out an indignant squeak. 

"That's a challenge," Sano said out of nowhere grabbing Megumi and getting her on his shoulders.

"Ohohohohohohoho! Tanuki be prepared to lose."

"Oh yeah! Come and get it!" Kaoru said.

"Chicken fight!" Chou yelled out, "Winner faces me and Kamatari!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Misao snuck into her house to get away from Okon and Omasu. They planned on tickle torture and Misao wasn't too keen on the idea. She heard a soft knock at the door. She wondered who that could be. Everyone she had invited was there. Opening the door her mouth dropped open with shock. Shinomori Aoshi stood there holding a gift for her in his hands.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao exclaimed happily.

"Here," he said handing her the gift.

He started to turn to leave, but Misao had other ideas. She held onto his arm.

"I am not letting you leave," she said.

Aoshi almost seemed to smile at her words. Misao's face broke out in delight seeing him change his mind. 

"This way," Misao said holding his hand.

Aoshi didn't mind. Pulling him out to the pool area she placed his gift with the others. Okon and Omasu appeared out of nowhere. Misao jumped behind Aoshi for protection.

"Where have you been all this time?" Omasu demanded trying to look at Misao.

Squeals of delight came from the pool. Misao peeked out from behind Aoshi to see Kaoru and Kamatari struggling to throw the other over, while Kenshin and Chou tried there best to keep their balance. 

"Misao-chan," Okon said coming forward menacingly bringing her back to the current situation.

"Okon, I don't believe you have met Aoshi-sama," Misao said trying to change Okon and Omasu's tickling goal.

"Your boyfriend?" Omasu asked looking Aoshi over. 

"Not yet," Misao replied before catching what she had just said, "Umm, ack! I meant no!"

"Well, he is nothing compared to Hiko," Omasu said getting all dreamy-eyed.

"Ha! Victorious again," Kaoru declared.

Misao looked over, "Aoshi-sama! Will you be my partner in a chicken fight? Someone needs to stop Kaoru and Kenshin."

"Kenshin?" he said mildly surprised, "I do not have a bathing suit."

"No problem. I have bunches of old bathing suits! Not mine, my older brother has some old ones he left here when he moved."

"I don't think so," Aoshi replied.

Misao began to pout, "Please!"

Aoshi sighed, "Fine."

Misao was once again grinning enthusiastically. Now she had Aoshi at her house and she was going to get him shirtless. Could life be any better?

______________________________________________________________________

"Kaoru-dono, sessha thinks we have beat everyone now," Kenshin said.

"We make a great team," she replied.

"Now you just wait a second! It's not over yet," Misao called from the side of the pool.

Aoshi got into the pool quickly followed by Misao. No one noticed Kenshin's apparent surprise at seeing Aoshi.

"Himura," he said inclining his head.

"You two know each other?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes," Kenshin replied.

"It's time to take you down, Kaoru-san," Misao declared after getting on Aoshi's shoulders.

They attacked each other laughing and yelling at the same time. Everyone else lined the side of the pool shouting. No matter what Kaoru did she couldn't get Aoshi to budge and Misao wasn't going anywhere either. With a mighty push Kaoru and Kenshin fell into the pool. 

"Ha! Ha! Makimachi Misao prevails!" Misao shouted in triumph.

Aoshi raised his hands up grasping Misao firmly around the waist before lifting her off his shoulders and putting her in the water. Misao's face was covered in a fierce blush.

"Time for cake and presents," she shouted trying to get a hold of herself.

"Mou!" Kaoru huffed.

Kenshin pulled himself out of the pool and held his hand out for Kaoru. She took it and he pulled her up and out. She lost her balance slightly and fell into his embrace. They didn't move for several seconds staring at each other.

"Oi! You two!" Sano shouted.

Kenshin and Kaoru jumped back from each other embarrassed. A pair of eyes watched them jealously from over the fence. 

Chou and Soujiro came out carrying the cake lit with candles. It was still bright out, but one cannot have a birthday cake without the candles to blow out. Everyone started singing happy birthday. Misao closed her eyes thinking of a wish before blowing out all the candles with one breath. She had wished for Aoshi to like her. Cutting the cake she began passing out slices.

"Ice cream cake! I love ice cream cake," Sayo stated.

After finishing her piece Misao pointed her fork up declaring it was time to open the gifts. She absolutely loved Kaoru's gift. She jumped up and down upon seeing the yellow duck. She came over and giving Kaoru a big hug, squashing the poor duck between them. Finally there was one gift left. She had left Aoshi's gift for last. Opening it up her eyes widened in surprise.

"You remembered," she exclaimed jumping at Aoshi and giving him a huge hug. After a few moments he returned the embrace in a stiff manner to say the least.

"What is it?" Kaoru asked leaning forward to see what it was.

Two kunais lay in the box. Kaoru glanced at Misao quizzically. Letting go of Aoshi, she thanked everyone for their gifts.

Misao was truly touched by Aoshi's gift. She remembered telling him how she had been given a kunai as a gift from her grandfather Okina. He had started to teach her how to use it, but he had to leave. Practicing by herself, her mother ended up taking them away when she almost hit the cat one too many times. She had always wanted to learn how to use them.

"And now back to the pool." Misao ordered.

Standing next to Aoshi she asked, "Do you think you could teach me how to use them properly?"

"Yes," he replied.

That simple answer meant he would be coming over to help her. She was thrilled and began daydreaming about the possibilities.

--------------------------

"No you have to stand more this way," Aoshi said coming up behind her and circling his arms around her while adjusting her form.

He felt warm and she began to lean into his strong arms. He held her close to him.

"Aoshi," she said turning her head to look at him.

"Misao," he replied softly before placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

Moving in front of her Aoshi gazed deeply into her eyes.

"I lov…"

----------------------------

A noise was heard from the house pulling Misao from her daydream. Misao frowned looking around and seeing everyone was outside. She stepped toward the house. As she did so a man opened the door coming out of the house. Kaoru's eyes widened in horror.

"What are you doing here? Do I know you? You have no right…" Misao was saying. 

He ignored her and walked right passed her and up to Kaoru smiling.

"Kaoru," he said reaching his hand out to touch her cheek.

"Enishi," she whispered in disbelief.

^____________________________________________________________________^

Wah! Her ex-boyfriend has appeared and even had the audacity to walk in on Misao's party. Well I hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought by leaving a review!

Next chapter will definitely be longer then this one! 

And don't worry I won't keep you waiting long on this one! 

On another subject. Never underestimate tickle torture. *looks around worriedly* 

And that stuffed yellow duck was real! I was shopping with my family. I went into the stuffed animal section and they had a bunch of big bears. Well in the bunch they had a big yellow duck! It was the cutest thing in the world and I couldn't resist hugging it! My older brother said it was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. My other brother said it looked like it had problems. Sadly I didn't have the money to buy it! *pouts* But now Misao can enjoy the cuteness, yes! cuteness of the duck!

Anyway on to the individual thanks!

Crystal- I am glad you like this story too! Thank you for your constant reviews! They motivate me greatly!

Princezz Kaoru- I hope you liked the small KxK moments I threw in there. I am glad you like my story so much! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Alannah- Yay! You like both my stories. *big smiles!* Well, I'll be waiting to hear what you thought of this chapter too!

Chiki- Keiko's mallet. I'd like to borrow it myself once and a while! *big smiles* I'll be waiting for your updates patiently! You just make sure to take care of yourself! kay! That's an order, or I am going to send Kenshin over there… *Kyaa Kyaff stops thinking this one over* Hmm…I have a feeling I would end up sending Kenshin over with that threat! I will send Iwanbo over there then! Beware! Well, til next time! ^o^

Cascading Hope- Stan Rogers? Never heard of him! But I hope you had fun listening to him! I'll be waiting to hear what you thought of this chapter!

Lina- I'll be waiting to hear what you thought of this chapter! 

Jason M. Lee- And you are correct! It is Enishi! *gives Jason a specially made cupcake* Yes, I can cook! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Apple- There was more Aoshi and there should be more in the next chapter too! I love Misao too! She's awesome! Hope you enjoyed her party even though Enishi seems to be crashing it! *glares at Enishi*

Isis 13- Hmm…Can't say just yet what's going through Kenshin's mind just yet! But I hope to hear from you again!

Leigh- Yay! Yep and it's likely to get a little more twisted! I am glad to hear from you! I'll be waiting to hear what you thought of this chapter!

Cevgar- Well you probably aren't reading this but I don't know where you got I was going for romantic came from. I think you were the only one with the perception that I was going for romantic. *pulls out her shinai* I am ready to defend my reviewers! Criticize me but not them kay? Kaoru abused yes, broken hell no! But it was nice hearing from you in any event.

Misanagi- I updated! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too! Please tell me what you thought!

Shizuka- Hiya! Nice hearing from you! Loved the review! I know I am not revealing too much yet but I will!

Omochi- nice hearing from you again! Thank you for your constant reviews! My motivation! Hope to hear your thoughts on the chapter!

Tesuka-chan- I love your reviews!!!!!! Such a motivation! Thank you so much! Can't wait to hear your opinion on this chapter too!

Marstanuki- I hope you are feeling better now! *hands marstanuki a homemade cupcake* here! It's nice hearing from you again! 

Sujakata- Megumi will be coming more! So will Misao! Hit me I am sexy! Yep! That's a definitely appropriate sign! I agree with you! More info on her ex is coming up *smacks forehead* well obviously since he is kind of interrupting Misao's party!

Kamimura Kaoru- Pleasure hearing from you again! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter too!

Sabrina-star- Yep! Sano was the perfect candidate for a sweet guy! Gruff but sweet! Thank you for your reviews! Hope to hear from you again.

Vesca- Hope you liked the pool party! Yeah I would be freaking out too! But Kaoru has been through some things and kept herself calm. *shakes head* yep I would definitely bean the intruder with one of my hard back cover books.

Gypsy-chan- Yep! I will be putting up a warning saying it's going to get kinda dark! Thanks for the suggestion! Please tell me what you thought of the chappie!

TwinBakaNekos- Kawaii! I love your name! Reminds me of Fruits Basket and Kyo-kun! *stares dreamily at a picture of Kyo* but anyway here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

Jim- Thanks for your constant reviews. *scrunches face* cute lil face?! Grrrr! *pulls out her shinai from nowhere* you better watch it! But anyway *hides shinai behind her back conspicuously* hope to hear from you again.

Test- I guess if you want to find out you will have to keep reading! I hope you do!

Kame Hime- Here's the next chapter, and it's Ms. Author woman! No offense taken! Please tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'll be waiting!

*wipes sweat from brow* there was a whole lot of you wonderful reviewers! 

^o^ ^_^ ^o^ ^_^ ^o^ ^_^ ^o^ ^_^ ^o^

An exhausted Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Not Again

Kyaa Kyaff here!!!

Disclaimer: Sano & co does not belong to me! (Avoiding saying Kenshin ^_^)

___________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 5: Not Again.

"Kaoru," he said reaching his hand out to touch her cheek.

"Enishi," she whispered in disbelief.

She jerked back from his touch standing next to Kenshin. Enishi switched his gaze from her to Kenshin.

"Batto…" Enishi gaze swept across the people at the party, "Himura, it's a pleasure to see you again."

His voice dripped with hatred. Kaoru held onto Kenshin's arm.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Misao shouted.

He turned to look at her noticing Aoshi beside her, "And Shinomori too."

"What are you doing here?" Kenshin asked his voice flat but deadly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Himura, but I did not come to see you. I came to get my woman." Enishi said pointedly looking at Kaoru.

"I am not your woman," Kaoru said angrily.

"Oi!" Sano said coming next to Kaoru, "Is this your ex?"

Kaoru nodded her head. Enishi watched them calmly.

"You need to leave now," Kenshin said.

"Don't get any ideas about Kaoru, Himura. She is mine." Enishi said with finality.

Kaoru became anger and stepped forward, "I'll never be yours."

Enishi smiled dipping his head down and kissing her lips. Stunned by his action she shoved him away going to hit him. He caught her wrist easily in a tight grip. Next thing she knew Kenshin was in between her and Enishi. No one but Enishi noticed Kenshin's eyes wavering from his normal violet to an amber color.

"If you ever touch her again I will kill you." Kenshin said softly.

Enishi's eyes narrowed, "Like you kil…?"

The rest of his words were too quiet for anyone to hear except Kenshin. Enishi smiled again backing up.

"I'll see you later tonight Kaoru," Enishi said brushing passed Aoshi and a thoroughly pissed Misao.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Sano yelled trying to go after him.

Kenshin put his hand out, "Not here, not now."

Sano looked at Kenshin angrily before trying to get passed him only to realize Enishi was nowhere in sight. 

"Gomen ne, Misao-chan," Kaoru said softly.

"For what?" Misao exploded coming over to Kaoru and gripping her shoulders, giving her a little shake.

"Umm…if you don't mind, I would like to go home now." Kaoru said looking at Sano and Megumi.

Misao's hands slipped to her sides. No one really felt like partying anymore.

"Well, I would like to thank everyone for coming! My birthday was great. Now you all have to leave so I can wallow in the splendor of my gifts!" Misao said trying to break the mood.

Kenshin came over to Kaoru and smiled at her reassuringly. Everyone began gathering up there clothes while Misao went to go say goodbye to everyone at the door. Sano and Megumi said they would be waiting for her in the car.

"You know him?" Kaoru asked quietly.

"A few years ago." Kenshin answered.

"I don't know what to do? I …" Kaoru had no idea why she was telling Kenshin this.

"Come, Megumi-dono and Sano are waiting for you," Kenshin said .

"You don't think I should call the police?" Kaoru asked surprised that he hadn't suggested it.

"The police won't help," Kenshin replied.

She nodded her head in agreement while walking inside the house. Misao came up to Kaoru.

"You can stay here tonight." Misao said not knowing what to say.

"No, I will be fine." Kaoru said not wanting to involve Misao.

Misao gave her a hug, "Thanks for the gift. Take care of yourself."

"Your welcome and I will."

Kaoru walked outside with Kenshin. Stopping by Megumi's car she smiled.

"I haven't been to the park to practice all this week. Are you going to be there in the morning?"

"If Kaoru-dono is practicing sessha will come." Kenshin replied.

"See you tomorrow then," Kaoru said trying to retain some semblance of normality in her life.

"Of course."

______________________________________________________________________

Misao sighed as everyone left. She couldn't help but wonder who that guy was and exactly what had happened. A noise startled her and she saw Aoshi had yet to leave.

"Aoshi-sama!" she said surprised.

Biting her lip she asked, "Do you think that guy was serious?"

"Yes, but she will be fine." Aoshi replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Aoshi said.

"How can you be so sure?" Misao exclaimed.

"I have my reasons."

Misao frowned at his answer, but decided to change the subject since he didn't seem up to answering her questions.

"I want to thank you for the gift. I didn't know if you were really listening when I told you about the kunai thing." Misao said shyly.

"I always listen to what you say."

Misao was surprised by his answer.

"So you really will teach me how to use them properly?" Misao asked nervously as Aoshi came closer to her.

"Yes," Aoshi said.

"That's good! And I will get to spend more time with you!" Misao said wanting to bite her tongue at the last part.

Aoshi smiled, actually smiled, at Misao. He placed his hand under her chin. Misao was completely mesmerized. 

"Never change," Aoshi said leaning forward slowly and kissing Misao hesitantly.

Misao couldn't believe it. Aoshi was kissing her. She began to wonder if she was daydreaming again, but as she slowly brought her hands up to touch his cheek, and then slid them around his neck, she realized that this was definitely real. The hesitancy in his kiss was only for a moment. Feeling Misao respond Aoshi did what he had wanted to do for a long time. He pulled her into his arms, her feet coming up from the ground. Misao felt warm and safe. When the kiss ended she stood staring up at him in amazement.

"Aoshi…"

"Misao, would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?" Aoshi said.

Misao's eyes widened trying to take this all. First Aoshi was actually talking to her. Second he had just kissed her. And now he was asking her on a date. Misao began to think she was dreaming once again. She even pinched herself to make sure she wasn't.

"A date?" Misao said.

"Yes," Aoshi answered.

Her reply was to jump into his arms.

________________________________________________________________________

"If this guy is serious, you need to get a restraining order on him," Megumi said driving to the apartment complex.

"A restraining order won't protect me." Kaoru said.

Megumi accepted this answer. It was true. A restraining order hadn't stopped Takeda Kanryu from almost beating her to death for refusing to work for him anymore. He was a renowned drug dealer that became greedy and had been forcing Megumi to make a new more addictive drug. No, a restraining order didn't save her, Sano did. She glanced over at the tori-atama as he watched Kaoru worriedly. Megumi was, she admitted, jealous of all the attention Sano gave to Kaoru. But she was slowly beginning to realize that Sano saw Kaoru as a friend only. That still didn't help the jealous feeling she felt whenever the two were together. Megumi smiled. She had nothing to worry about. In a contest of looks, elegance, and intelligence Megumi would win any day.

"Ohohohohoho!"

Sano and Kaoru looked at Megumi confusedly.

________________________________________________________________________

Sano kissed Megumi goodnight while Kaoru waited. Heading upstairs Sano entered Kaoru's apartment first. She grabbed some pajamas, then picked up her pillow, and anything else she might want before following Sano to his apartment. Kaoru did not want to take any chances. The two had agreed that Kaoru would stay at Sano's tonight. She didn't want to involve him, but she didn't want to leave this place. She didn't want to run away. Kaoru didn't know what to do. She took the couch; even though, Sano said she could have the bed, since he wasn't going to sleep in it anyway. Kaoru knew she wasn't going to get much sleep either. Seeing Enishi again had her remembering. Remembering everything that had happened between the two of them. 

"You hungry? It's only five, I could order some pizza or something," Sano said.

"I'm not really hungry," Kaoru replied.

"Good, cause I didn't plan on sharing the pizza with you."

Kaoru smiled, "Do you have newspaper?"

"Yep, I needed it to see the lotto numbers," Sano replied throwing the newspaper to her.

It fanned out and would have gone everywhere had Kaoru not jumped up to catch. No instead she got a whole lot of newspaper in the face. Sano laughed as he went to go pick up the phone to order a pizza. Kaoru sat back down with the newspaper looking at the front page. There was some more news on different crimes, and something about an assassination of an important government official. Flipping through the newspaper she went to the opinion column. Scanning down the page one caught her attention.

__

The identity and whereabouts of the Battousai are still unknown. There is no reason, however, to believe that the recent murder of Okuba Toshimichi is connected to the person known as Battousai. As of yet it is quite possible we are dealing with a new threat. All of the victims of Battousai have been either drug dealers or other criminals. To automatically assume that this is Battousai's doing is a mistake. There will be serious repercussions if we do not take this new threat seriously.

Kaoru read a little bit more. It went on with the same argument, defending Battousai it seemed. Kaoru read the name of the person who wrote the article, Katsura Kogoro. Next to the article she was reading was a counterargument to the one that was just made. Kaoru decided to go read her horoscope instead. She didn't believe in those things. It even said that they were just for fun. Finding it Kaoru began to read her horoscope.

__

Maintain your principles. Perceive truth about others around you. You have been disillusioned, but give romance another chance. Flirtation should be taken seriously; it will progress from lukewarm to hot. Keep your records straight; you will need them for research.

"What're you reading?" Sano asked sitting on a stool by the kitchen counter.

"My horoscope," Kaoru replied.

"Read mine," Sano said.

"What's your sign?" Kaoru asked.

"Pisces."

"What you lost three weeks ago will be retrieved within twenty-four hours. You possess the key to making a fortune," Kaoru started but was interrupted by Sano.

"Here's my key," Sano said holding up his favorite dice.

Kaoru gave him a look before continuing, "Money owed to you will be paid back within six days. Guard your possessions. Refuse to give up something for nothing."

Kaoru began to look through the newspaper some more. Sano was watching the clock waiting for the pizza man. The phone began to ring disturbing the silence. Sano jumped up to answer it.

"Hello… Hey Megitsune! Miss me already?" Sano was saying.

Kaoru tuned out the rest of the conversation still reading the paper. 

________________________________________________________________

Enishi approached the apartment complex to see Kaoru as he promised. A noise caught his attention. 

"Battousai, how did I know you would be here tonight?" Enishi said as the amber-eyed man stepped from the shadows.

"I won't let you near her." Battousai said calmly.

"She is mine. She has been mine willingly since we were younger."

"And she has willingly left you," Battousai countered emphasizing the word willingly.

"I am afraid she doesn't have a choice in the matter. She is just a little upset at the moment. Once I make her see that everything is alright…" Enishi started.

"Enough talk," Battousai said pulling his sword out.

"It's like that is it," Enishi said with pure hatred for the man standing in front of him.

Battousai rushed forward with seemingly unnatural speed. Enishi was prepared and had his own sword ready. The two blades connected with a sharp ring.

"We are going to attract attention this way," Enishi said.

"Then leave," Battousai replied.

"Kaoru is mine. I will not allow you to take her away from me as well," he said angrily.

Their attacks were silent except for when their swords met. Enishi jumped back dodging one attack before countering to the left, then bringing his sword up with a quick slice, before defending himself once again. They were attracting attention as one man opened his window to see what the noise was all about. A car started to pull up with a big pizza logo on the top of it. 

"You can't keep her from me forever. We belong together. Next time we meet I will be sure to kill you." Enishi said.

The two men instantly separated and vanished out of sight leaving the man to yell about juvenile delinquents and vandalism. The fight was far from over. 

____________________________________________________________________

Sano was still talking to Megumi on the phone. Kaoru had resorted to reading the comic section. The doorbell suddenly rang and Sano jumped slightly.

"Hey. Got to go, pizza's here. I'll talk to you… no pizza isn't more important then you. Yes, Kaoru is over. You know why she is… Why is there a problem now? Where else is she going to stay? She's sleeping on the couch… No!… Yes...You know I love you baby. Megumi…Megumi?" Sano hung up the phone frowning.

Going over to open the door he paid the man the money before bringing it inside. Going over to Kaoru he opened the box and started waving it in her face.

"Oh look. Doesn't it look so yummy?"

Sano went placed the box on the counter and grabbed a slice. He started eating while saying how wonderful it tasted, and how Kaoru couldn't have any. Kaoru finally gave in, seeing that it was her favorite kind of pizza, and Sano would shut up if she had a slice. Getting up she chucked the newspaper at his head. 

"Oh what? You want the pizza now. Well, you can't have any." Sano said blocking her way to the box.

Kaoru put her hands on her hips, "Come on."

"Nope it's all mine," Sano said waving his slice in her face before taking another big bite of it.

"Sano," Kaoru growled out. 

He gave her an innocent look before taking another bite of pizza. Kaoru took the opportunity to lunge forward and shove the rest of it in his face. Sauce and cheese now covered his face. 

"You are going to get it now," Sano said grabbing another piece of pizza and running at her.

With a yelp Kaoru went rushing toward the living room. She jumped over the couch. They were circling it now as he tried to get close enough to give her face full of pizza.

"You can have a piece now." Sano said trying to wipe his face off at the same time.

"No, never mind. Really I…" Kaoru ran toward the kitchen as Sano jumped the couch.

Kaoru held up her hands as she used the table to keep Sano at bay.

"It was an accident, I swear. Come on now. The pizza is hot."

Sano nodded his head in understanding, "That's too bad cause mine won't be an accident, and it's cooling down."

Sano came after her and she ended up in the living room again. Sano tackled her to the ground. With an evil gleam in his eye he squashed the pizza in her face. Sano sat on her laughing in triumph. The door swung open sharply, and a gasp was heard. Sano turned to look behind him. Megumi was standing in the doorway. All she saw was Sano sitting on top of Kaoru in what appeared to be a rather intimate position not noticing the pizza sauce and cheese on Kaoru's face. 

"Megitsune," Sano said as she turned from the door without another word.

Sano jumped off of Kaoru and went running after Megumi.

'Oh no, that did look bad.'

Kaoru sat up wiping the globs of sauce off her face, while making a disgusted face. Kaoru looked down at her shirt.

"Ack! My favorite shirt." Kaoru exclaimed jumping up and shutting Sano's door before pulling her shirt off to run it under some water. 

The door reopened and shut again.

"Wait! Don't come into the kitchen. I need to get my shirt on. You got sauce on it."

Kaoru heard a bit of noise as she turned off the water, "I am sorry about all this. Maybe you should call her or I could talk to her…"

Kaoru got no reply. She was getting a little nervous. 

'Is Sano angry at me?'

Kaoru didn't hear the soft footsteps coming up from behind her until it was too late. She was caught in a strong embrace that wrapped around her arms keeping them to her side. She struggled frantically, but was unable to get away. Kaoru tried to turn her head to see the person's face, but couldn't.

"Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I won't let him bother you," the man whispered in a soft harsh voice not answering her question.

"Who?" Kaoru asked shakily.

"Enishi."

"What about you?" Kaoru asked trying to keep him talking.

'Sano, where are you?'

"I won't hurt you," the voice whispered holding her possessively.

"Won't hurt me. He said the same exact thing! You're just like him," she said suddenly becoming extremely angry and fed up with being seen as a possession.

The arms around her tightened for a moment before releasing her as if disturbed by her words and the truth in them. Kaoru spun around to see this man, but just as quickly as he appeared he was gone. Kaoru felt her knees go weak. This was too much for her to take. It wasn't enough that Enishi had found her, now this unknown person was after her too.

'How did my life get so messed up?'

She began to remember when she first met Enishi. She was fourteen, a freshmen in high school. 

^___________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Hope you liked the chapter!!! Umm… if you would like me to send you an update notice for this story just tell me so in your review! ^_^

And just so you know, Misao has been chipping away Aoshi's icy exterior for quite sometime! Waaaaaaaaaay before Kaoru showed up. And hmmm… next chapter goes into Enishi and Kaoru's relationship and what happened with them!

Thanks you to Jason M. Lee, Crystal, Tesuka-chan, kawaii sakura-chan, marstanuki, chibi-hime, chibi-Ken14, Vesca, Chiki, sarah0sleds, Kame Hime, kawaii_tenshi77, Lina, cherrybubbles, Apple, Ro-chan, Gina, Misanagi, Isis 13, Leigh, mystic wolf, Sujakata, Gypsy-chan, SakuraCherryBlossom, and Jim for all you wonderful reviews!

They motivate me lots!!!!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Kaoru & Enishi

Kyaa Kyaff here again!

Disclaimer: Hmmm… Misao& co does not belong to me! ( And just so you know Enishi is extremely possessive in this)

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 6: Kaoru & Enishi

She began to remember when she first met Enishi. She was fourteen, a freshmen in high school.

'Oh no! I am going to be late to class again. I really need to stop missing the bus!'

Kaoru was running as fast as she could toward the school. As she rounded a corner she slammed right into someone. She would have fallen if a hand hadn't shot out and grabbed her, pulling her close to their chest. Once Kaoru totally regained her balance she pulled back.

"Gomen ne!" Kaoru bowing her head slightly face flushed.

"Don't worry about it," the boy said.

Kaoru looked up. Standing in front of her was a rather tall guy. He had a shock of silver hair and beautiful turquoise blue eyes. He had a pair of small glasses sitting at the end of his nose. He pushed them up slightly. Yukishiro Enishi smiled at her. She remembered hearing about him from one of her friends. Many of the girls she knew dreamed about being with him, but he wasn't interested. One of Kaoru's friends had wondered heartbrokenly if he was gay. The late bell rang and Kaoru started.

"Oh no! I am late again. Gomen!" Kaoru called running off to her first period class.

Kaoru hadn't seen him much after that. The next time she saw him was a month later. She had decided to join the kendo club, and was going to a practice. Walking in she saw several people practicing together. She wasn't sure who the captain of the kendo club was, and she couldn't see the sensei anywhere. She should have known the captain was Enishi. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning she saw it was Enishi.

"New recruit?" he asked.

"Yes, I joined yesterday." Kaoru replied.

"Do you have any experience in kendo?" 

"Of course I do!" Kaoru exclaimed indignantly.

Enishi began to laugh, "Well then, how about a match?"

"Fine with me," Kaoru answered.

And that's how it all started. A month later they were going out. Kaoru was the envy of a lot of her friends. She had to admit he was a great guy. No one had ever seemed interested in her before and Enishi made her feel like she was important. She remembered their one-year anniversary.

"Mou! Enishi, why can't I know where we are going?" Kaoru pouted.

She was sitting in the car with a blindfold on.

"It's a surprise," Enishi replied.

Enishi parked the car and got out a few minutes later. Opening Kaoru's door, he helped her out. Her face lit up at the sound and smell around her.

"You didn't…?" Kaoru said.

"I did," Enishi said pulling the blindfold off Kaoru.

They were standing next to the beach. The sun was setting, reflecting beautifully on the water. Kaoru felt like crying. She had always wanted to see the ocean, and had told him so before. 

"Here's your gift," Enishi said handing her a small wrapped up box.

Opening it up she found a beautiful blue silk ribbon. Taking it out something else caught her eye. A silver chain lay in the ribbon with a little charm on it with an E and K. 

"Here let me help you put that on," he said.

Once he was finished he stepped back looking at her, "Beautiful."

Kaoru blushed at the comment. Enishi came forward wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled into him as the sun finished setting. Turning to face her he brought his lips gently to hers.

Maybe if he hadn't seemed so wonderful Kaoru would have noticed sooner his possessive nature. One day after school she was talking to one of her guy friends.

"The gang misses you! Keiko, Yuuhi, Aya, Kyou, and I don't see you much anymore," he said making a funny face at her.

Kaoru frowned, "I am sorry. I really didn't mean to ignore you guys! I am a failure as a friend! I know! How bout we all go hang out tonight!? We could go bowling or something."

"Sounds great. I'll call you later then." he said waving goodbye to her.

All of the sudden Enishi was holding her against him. She sighed and leaned against him contentedly.

"Who was that?" Enishi asked quietly.

"That was Yuki," Kaoru replied easily.

She didn't see Enishi's darkened expression.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Enishi asked.

"Actually, I am going bowling with some of my friends. I haven't been spending a lot of time with them. Want to come?"

"You don't need to spend time with them." Enishi said.

"Enishi," Kaoru said.

"I don't want you to go." 

"There my friends. I need to spend time with them too," she said pulling away from him to look at his face.

"Fine go!" Enishi said angrily walking away.

"Enishi! Enishi?" Kaoru watched him walk away bewildered by his attitude.

What followed that night was worse. Kaoru and her friends met up at the bowling alley and were having a great time. Kaoru was getting a ride home from Yuki, since Enishi hadn't come or bothered answering her calls. Walking outside Kaoru laughed punching Yuki's arm.

"Ha! Beat you again," Kaoru declared in delight.

Yuki glared at her before poking her side, "Yeah, but I was last place."

"That's besides the point," Kaoru replied.

Approaching his car she was about to get in when Enishi stepped from the shadows. Kaoru jumped in surprise then put her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want to come!" Kaoru said angrily.

"I am here now. You can get a ride home with me," Enishi said.

Kaoru was mad at him. He hadn't returned her calls. He didn't want to come with her, but he was here now. Didn't he trust her!

"I don't need a ride home. Yuki is already giving me one."

Yuki, who had been standing on the other side of the car, came over. Enishi looked at him with pure hatred.

"You are coming with me, Kaoru," he said reaching out and roughly pulling her along.

"Hey, don't treat her like that! She says she doesn't want to go with you," Yuki said stopping Enishi.

Before he could react Enishi punched him in the face, "You stay the hell out of it."

Pushing Kaoru aside the two began to fight. Enishi was a much better fighter and it didn't take him long to knock Yuki out. Kaoru ran over to Yuki in alarm.

"What is your problem?" Kaoru cried.

As he grabbed her arm again she smacked him sharply across the face. She stepped away from him stunned by her own action. His eyes looked at her with deadly intent. He walked closer to her, while she backed up right into the wall behind her. He drew back his fist and she closed her eyes. His fist smashed right into the wall by her head. She opened her eyes fearfully. Pushing away from the wall he began to walk towards his car.

"Enishi," Kaoru uttered.

He glanced back at her, "Find your own way home. The sight of you disgusts me."

The next day Enishi hadn't come to pick her up in the morning like he usually did. She hadn't expected him to in the first place. But she was used to getting up later, so she missed the bus and had to run to school. He ignored her there whenever they saw each other. At lunch she went outside like she usually did to see him casually leaning near this one girl who was blushing profusely. She recognized the girl to be Ayumi from kendo practice. He reached out his hand to brush a wisp of hair out of her face. Kaoru felt her chest began to ache. Setting her face to show no emotion she walked right past the two. Kaoru skipped kendo practice, and went to the park with the lake. She dangled her feet in the water watching it ripple out. She didn't know what had happened. Everything had seemed fine, but now. Tears started slipping down her face. Sure he had no right to do what he did, but she still loved him. She pictured him with that girl again. Her fists clenched. She heard footsteps behind her but didn't turn.

"Kaoru," Enishi said tentatively.

She didn't respond, just continued to stare across the lake.

"Kaoru," Enishi said again.

Kaoru pulled her feet up from the water, and stood holding her shoes. Not even bothering to look at him she walked by. He caught her arm, but she shook him off.

"Kaoru, please we need to talk." 

"I wouldn't want to disgust you with the sight of me. Ayumi is so much prettier," she said easily.

She heard a frustrated sigh behind her, "Please, I didn't mean that. I was upset, and I had no right to be. It was just my overactive imagination. Please," Enishi said catching her arm again.

Kaoru turned to look at him. Shaking her head she watched the water instead of him. He brought his hand up to her chin and raised her face to look at him.

"Kaoru, I love you. I was being stupid yesterday and today, but I realized how stupid I am being. I love you and I don't want to lose. Can you forgive me? It won't happen again."

Kaoru scrunched her face before grudgingly forgiving him. But slowly since that day, she began to spend less and less time with her friends. She even began to spend less time practicing her family's style and helping her father teach at the dojo. Her father noticed the change in her and tried to talk to her. She refused to see anything wrong with her relationship with Enishi. By her junior year things began to get worse when she became more intimate with Enishi. He would get anger if anyone even looked at her funny. She began to try and rationalize his behavior. Her relationship with her father was getting worse, and she had no friends. Her father did not approve of Enishi and tried to get her to see what was happening around her. After a particularly bad argument Kaoru stormed out of the house. She had gone to the park to relax. She always did when she was stressed. After a while she decided she should return and if not apologize to her father at least make amends. It was never good to leave with an argument.

Upon returning home it was unusually quiet. Going inside she called out for her father.

"Dad."

Walking into his bedroom she stopped and stared with horror. She felt like she was going to faint or throw up. Her father lie on his bed, his throat viciously slashed. Kaoru began to mutter incomprehensibly as she tried to take in the sight of her dead father.

"This can't be real. This can't be real," Kaoru repeated but as she got closer she could not deny what she was seeing.

She sank to her knees numb, unable to comprehend the truth in front of her. That was how Enishi found her. Tears running silently down her cheeks, kneeling on the ground while muttering softly to herself, her eyes staring vacantly ahead.

After that Enishi began to live with her, since she had no other family and neither did he. There was an investigation on the murder of her father, but no one was ever caught. Enishi was there for her, comforting her. But he became even more possessive of her. Walking through the school halls no one dared talk to her. Her guidance counselor tried to talk to her but nothing worked. She felt disembodied. Finally she dropped out of school. 

Enishi kept her in the house. He wouldn't let her leave unless it was with him. One night brought Kaoru straight back to he senses. For the longest time she was just existing not truly living. She had found out she was pregnant. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that she had another life within her. She was about ready to leave Enishi, but now how could she. She had gone to the doctor's to confirm her suspicions. She wanted to surprise Enishi. Coming home she walked in the door only to be slapped across the face. The unexpected blow caught her off balance and she ended up kneeling on the ground. She was hit from the side before she could stand. She fell over holding her side as Enishi approached.

"Where were you?" he said in a deadly voice.

"I… I was…" Kaoru started to say. 

Enishi kicked her hard as she tried to shield her stomach to no avail. He had never laid a hand on her before, never. No matter how angry he had been. 

"Where were you?" he asked again.

"The doctor," she said in pain.

"What the hell were you doing there?" He yelled at her.

"Baby, I'm pregnant," she whispered softly.

The anger instantly vanished from his eyes as he kneeled by her side.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. Here let me …"

A few days later Kaoru miscarried. She went into shock. Sure Enishi was possessive, but he had never hurt her before. And now this. He tried comforting her, telling he it wasn't her fault. Saying how much he loved her. 

'I am so stupid.'

She finally woke up from her dream. Enishi was crazy. He didn't love her. She felt no love for him. She had lost it long ago, but she had clung to him afraid to be alone. She had rejected everyone around her. They wouldn't want her back. This weak and pathetic creature she had become. She planned on leaving Enishi. One day while he was at work, she packed her stuff up and went to the police station. She asked for help and told them the situation. They said they would help her out. One of the officers was to take her to one of those shelters. Kaoru planned on coming back to the dojo, but her first thought was to get away from Enishi. She was tired and fell asleep in the car. Next thing she knew someone was picking her up from the car seat. Groggily opening her eyes she saw it was Enishi. She gave a short scream and tried to pull away from him. Enishi nodded to the officer, who looked at her before leaving.

"Trying to leave me. Oh no Kaoru, my love. You can't leave me. You can't. You are mine. I have always treated you right. Why would you want to leave me," he said leaving her stuff lying on the porch while taking her inside.

She struggled to get away, but he was too strong. He went through the house and brought her into the courtyard where there was a well.

"What are you doing?" Kaoru yelled. 

Not answering he moved the covering of the well out of the way. Kaoru's eyes widened with fear. She pushed back but couldn't get away. Holding her arms so she couldn't try and keep herself up, he dropped her straight into the well. It wasn't a long drop and Kaoru fell into shoulder deep pool of water saving her from any injury except for a scrap on her arm from the side of the well. It was freezing. As she looked up he leaned over.

"Now sit in there and think about what you have done. I will be back."

Kaoru watched as he replaced the top and she was plunged into darkness. She began to scream frantically and tried to see if there were any handholds in the well. There wasn't. All she could do was sit there and wait. Kaoru stood in the water shivering. Kaoru tried to control her fear. The next morning Kaoru suddenly heard the cover moving and the bucket and rope were thrown down. She stared at it not able to comprehend.

"Grab onto it Kaoru," Enishi said.

She did and after almost falling twice he pulled her out of the well. He gave her a hot bath and took care of her gently as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

"I love you Kaoru," he said lying next to her that night.

She didn't respond, just continued to stare at the ceiling. Pulling her closer he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you," he said in a demanding way.

"I love you too," Kaoru responded emotionlessly.

"We'll be together forever," he said.

"Yes," Kaoru replied weakly.

But on the inside she was alive. Burning with hatred for herself and this man. When he left the house he would lock her in the closet just to be make sure she didn't leave. Coming back he would give her gifts and shower her with attention. She began to act along with him to get his guard down. Kaoru was now nineteen. Ever since the event with the well she had planned her escape and now it was coming. Enishi was fast asleep. Sliding quietly away from him she went to the closet to get her things. She was just about to go out the front door when a hand slammed it shut.

"What are you doing?" Enishi asked quietly.

Turning around she punched him across the face. He stepped back in stunned surprise. Gripping the bokken in her hand she swung it at him and hit him full force on the head. He collapsed to the ground, but was not out. Grabbing her ankle he pulled her down. She struggled to get away. He gave her a good punch that had her seeing stars, but she wasn't giving it up. Slamming her foot into his stomach she pulled away and stumbled out the door. He knocked her down again. Grabbing a handful of sand she threw it in his face. He released her momentarily. Getting up she began to run toward the woods near her house. Jumping over her trap she heard Enishi stumble and cry out as his leg found the hole she had dug. Her heart in her throat she kept running. The branches whipped her face and she felt like her lungs were on fire. Her legs felt heavier and heavier.

Kaoru refused to sleep and kept walking staying away from the main roads. She knew Enishi would have his friends at the police station looking for her. After a week tired and hungry she came to the city. Taking a couple steps she collapsed in a dead faint.

"Oi, Jou-chan! Oi, Jou-chan," a man's voice said. 

Kaoru had woken up with a start pulling away. In front of her stood a tall man with brown hair held back by a red bandana. He was chewing on a toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"Where am I?" Kaoru blurted out scrambling to a sitting position.

"My place. Name's Sano. I found you lying on the street. Thought I would be nice and take you in."

"What do you want from me?" Kaoru asked defensively.

Looking around she saw her stuff lying by the couch next to her.

"Want? Hmm… Now that you mention it. Do you have any money? See I have this little debt I owe and…I guess you wouldn't though. Well then Jou-chan I guess you can say I did it out of the kindness of my heart. I am such a great and wonderful guy after all." Sano said. 

Kaoru looked at him like he was crazy. Sano just smiled.

______________________________________________________________________

"Oi! Jou-chan! Oi, Jou-chan, what happened are you all right?" Sano said grasping Kaoru's shoulders as she sat by the sink.

"I am fine. I just want to go take a shower," Kaoru muttered softly.

Sano looked at her worriedly, "Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No, I just want to get this pizza sauce off," she said getting up and going over to the bathroom.

Sano watched her go with concern. Once Kaoru got into the shower, she made the water almost scalding hot to help soothe her nerves. Once finished she went outside avoiding Sano's questioning gaze before curling up on the couch to sleep. 

^____________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone! Hope you liked the chapter! I would love to individual thank all of you, but unfortunately my review page on ff.net isn't working. It says story not found! Umm… but I would like to thank everyone who did review, I really appreciate it lots and next chapter I'll be sure to give everyone a special thanks!

And I am sorry to those I didn't send an update. Same prob I couldn't check to see who wanted one! I am sorry!

Yep Enishi is just a little crazy and possessive to the extreme.

Hiya *gives Chiki a big hug glad that she is feeling better* 

*Sees Jason M. Lee walk by and tackles him before playing with cat ears* Kawaii! He! He! Ahem! *Gets up slowly apologizing profusely* I couldn't resist any longer!

*sees Masika's foot sticking out from under the rock and picks up rock* Hiya! Here's the next chapter!!

*walks up to Jim and smacks him on the head with her shinai because she can* Muahahahahahaha! Okay I am all right really! *makes cute face* I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! It happens, but it's all good!

*waves to Apple with a big smile* Hiya!

*grabs Gina* I still disagree with you! How can you not love Kenshin's voice? *o*

Love you guys ^o^

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Sano & Megumi

Kyaa Kyaff here!!!

Disclaimer: Megumi & co aren't mine. 

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 7: Sano & Megumi

Kaoru awoke slowly having had a restless sleep. Getting up she felt a little sick, but the feeling passed several seconds later. Stretching she sighed. Glancing over to where Sano was she smiled. He was sitting at the counter his head in his arms. Even that did not muffle the loud snores coming from his direction. Kaoru looked over at the clock and started. It was 8:00 a.m. and she was supposed to go to the park to meet Kenshin at seven. Rushing around to get ready she woke Sano up from all the noise she was making.

"Feeling better Jou-chan?" Sano asked.

"Yeah, umm… could you do me a favor?" she asked.

"What…?" Sano asked skeptically.

"Could you jog with me to the park. I don't want to go alone. You don't have to stay. Kenshin will be there," Kaoru said.

For some reason Kaoru felt safe with Kenshin, and she really wanted to see him today. He made her feel better, when he was around. Kaoru almost wanted to laugh.

'I barely know the guy.'

"The red-head?" Sano asked.

"Yep," Kaoru replied.

Sano started to think about it, "Are you sure you'll be safe with him. I mean your ex knows where you are."

"I know. That's why you are coming with me! You can be my bodyguard!" Kaoru said brightly trying to stop the image of Enishi from coming to mind.

'I am scared, but I won't hide. I will find a way to fight back. He can't control me anymore.'

"Fine Jou-chan. After that I'll walk over to Megumi's place. So if there is any trouble that's where I will be," Sano said. 

Kaoru smiled at his concern. 

_________________________________________________________________

Jogging to the park with Sano was thankfully uneventful. She stopped at the entrance seeing Kenshin sitting at the bench.

"Alright Jou-chan. You know where I'll be," Sano said.

"Yes, of course," Kaoru said.

Kenshin smiled standing up, "Kaoru-dono."

"Sorry I'm late. I didn't wake up at the usual time," she said.

"Sessha didn't mind waiting for you."

Without another word Kaoru began her practice. Kenshin helped her when he could. After she finished she was smiling broadly.

'What is it about you that makes me so happy? It is a different feeling from when I was with Enishi.'

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru realized she had been staring at him and started with a blush.

"Would you like to go out to eat breakfast?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru looked down at her outfit and state grimacing, "Well, I think I need to take a shower and change."

"You look fine," Kenshin replied.

"Well, I still need to drop my stuff off. And I would prefer to change," Kaoru said.

"Then sessha will drive you home," Kenshin said.

"Okay," Kaoru replied.

Walking out of the park she followed him to his car. He went over and opened the door for her. Several minutes later with Kaoru's direction they arrived at the apartment complex. Getting out of the car they went inside the building.

Kaoru walked into her apartment, "Make yourself comfortable. There isn't much and it is really messy. Gomen!"

"It is fine," Kenshin said taking a seat on the couch.

"I'll be quick," she assured.

Going into her room she grabbed a shirt and shorts before heading toward the bathroom. Taking the fastest shower possible, she got dressed and came out. Kenshin was still sitting on the couch patiently. Kaoru began looking around for her brush while trying to dry her hair.

"Argh! Where did I… Oh yeah! I'll be right back," Kaoru said going back to Sano's room and unlocking it with the spare key he had given her. 

She slipped inside grabbed her brush and locked the door. She then began the struggle of unknotting her hair. 

"Okay! I am ready," Kaoru exclaimed several minutes later.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Megitsune!!! Please let me talk to you," Sano said banging his head against her door in frustration, "I know you are in there."

Sano turned to lean against the door. Megumi lived in another nicer apartment complex not to far from his. An old woman came walking by.

"What did you do this time, Sagara-san?" she asked playfully.

"A slight misunderstanding," he replied.

The old woman smiled at him again before heading to her room. He had a bit of a reputation here. He and Megumi had their fair share of fights. For some reason he always ended up outside her room, begging like an idiot. This made him angry. Why was it always his fault, albeit sometimes it was? She would never trust him it seemed. Sure he had fooled around a bit and was a notorious heartbreaker and gambler, but with Megumi it was different. He wanted to be with her and only her. Ever since he had first seen her, but she after three years still didn't trust him. He thought after three years of faithfully being with her…but he was wrong. Sano had reached his limit.

"Fine Megumi. You can't trust me, and you never will. That's perfectly fine. I have had it. I don't need this or you anyway," Sano said angrily stomping off.

Sitting in her living room, Megumi's face collapsed. She had heard him ranting and raving out there. She almost enjoyed making him suffer like that, but she chose not to let him in. Maybe she had misunderstood the situation remembering now that Sano had pizza sauce on his face. Having only glimpsed at Kaoru, Megumi only now realized she had pizza all over her too. Sano was just being his normal self, but to admit that would mean she was wrong. Megumi was too stubborn. But her mind started to play images through her head. She remembered when she first saw Sano. She was working at the Akabeko, and he was a regular. 

Gambling with his buddies he usually had some girl or another on his arm. He was a big flirt and Megumi never took any of his earlier advances seriously. He had been serious though. She remembered the night he had saved her.

Megumi was running as fast as she possibly could. Fear clenched her heart as she heard Kanryu running to catch up with her. Grabbing her arm he dragged her back into the alleyway she had almost escaped.

"Come here bitch!" he said.

"Let go!" Megumi yelled.

He dragged her further into the alley, "What, you just think I would let you leave whenever you want? No, darling. I don't think so."

"I won't make anymore of that drug," Megumi yelled.

"You don't have a choice. I am going to become a very rich man with your help."

She smacked him sharply across the face. He punched her back. She fell from the strength behind the punch.

"You'll pay for that," he said kicking her hard.

"I won't help you anymore," Megumi said trying to protect herself.

He hit her again losing control of himself.

"You. Will. Do. As. I. Say." he said punctuating each word with a kick.

Megumi cried out in pain. Leaning over he grabbed her by the hair and hit the back of her head into the pavement.

"Don't worry I won't kill you," he said softly.

Megumi tried to focus but couldn't. Everywhere hurt and she just wished she could slip into oblivion. Smiling Kanryu yanked her up by her hair. She stood weakly only to be hit down again.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a man asked from the opening of the alleyway.

"You want to live, you'll leave," Kanryu said pulling Megumi closer to shield himself.

"I see you are very good at beating helpless people. Why don't you try and take me on?"

"Stay away! I'm warning you." Kanryu yelled tightening his grip on Megumi.

"Pathetic," the familiar voice said in anger.

That was the last thing Megumi heard before passing out. She woke up in the hospital a few days later. Opening her eyes groggily she was greeted by the sight of a nurse checking up on her. She tried to speak, but it came out as a dry painful croak. The nurse smiled gently helping her drink a cup of water a few minutes later. 

"There you go. I'll go get you're fiancée. I finally convinced him to leave to get something to eat, and you wake up. He has been watching over you these past few days. You sure are one lucky woman," the nurse rambled.

"Fiancée…?" Megumi asked confusedly.

The nurse had already turned to leave. A few minutes later Sano came rushing into the room.

"Megitsune, you alright?" he asked.

Megumi watched him warily, "What are you doing here tori-atama? And what is this business about a fiancée?"

Sano scratched his head before smiling, "Well, after I beat the crap out of that weasel guy, I took you here. But they wouldn't let me see you until I told them you were my fiancée."

"In your dreams, tori-atama," Megumi said weakly, "You saved me…?"

"Yeah, I heard some shouting, and I was scared the hell out of my mind when I saw it was you." Sano said.

Megumi didn't know how to respond to this, "…Arigato, Sano."

"No problem. Just helping out my Megitsune. Don't want your pretty face messed up."

Megumi had a strong urge to hit him, but was too tired to do so. 

"You look tired. Get some sleep," he said pulling up a chair.

"What are you doing?" she asked groggily as her eyelids began to droop.

"Waiting for you to fall asleep so I can grope you," he replied.

She feebly raised her hand to hit him. He caught it in his own, and Megumi was surprised at the warmth of his hand.

"I am just going to make sure you fall asleep, okay? Then I'll leave," Sano said.

As he went to take his hand back she tightened her grip not wanting to lose the warmth of his hand. Sano smiled as she slowly began to fall asleep. Kanryu had went to prison, but he had made many enemies, and some of the men there were there because of him. He was killed by one of the inmates, who had a huge grudge against him. Sano had come to visit her often, while she was recuperating both in the hospital and at her place.

"What have I done?" Megumi said sadly.

Megumi came straight back to the present with a sudden realization. She had driven Sano away on purpose. Not consciously. She was scared to trust him and put all her confidence in him. She didn't deserve him. She had done such terrible things for Kanryu. People had died because of her. She had a hard time trusting people, but Sano was one person she should trust more than anything. Her lip trembled slightly. She had to find him, and this time she would be the one to apologize.

____________________________________________________________________________

"So where do you work?" Kaoru asked as she ate her toast.

"Sessha manages a pottery shop," Kenshin answered.

"Really?! That's interesting. Do you get a lot of business?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, Shishou's creations are quite popular. Many people come for lessons," Kenshin said.

"Shishou?"

Kenshin put a hand to his face, "It's a long story."

"That's okay. Hmm…so how old are you anyway?" Kaoru asked.

"Twenty-nine," he replied. 

Kaoru's mouth dropped open, "You don't look that old. Ack! I mean not that it's old, but you're ten years older then me!"

Kenshin smiled seeing her distraught, "Don't worry about it."

Kaoru decided to change the subject, "So where to next? This is my day off and I really haven't gotten to go anywhere in the city! I know, let's go to where you work. What's the name?"

"Hiko's Wares," Kenshin said reluctantly.

"You don't mind do you? We could do something else?"

"No, sessha will take you to the store," Kenshin replied.

"Great."

___________________________________________________________________________

Misao ran around her room looking for something to wear for tonight. She was going on a date with Aoshi! She had tried calling Kaoru, but no one answered. Megumi wasn't available either. She had called in sick for work having remembered today that she was scheduled to work. She had never before, but she wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. Work could wait.

"Argh!!!" Misao exclaimed.

She had nothing really nice to wear. Her clothes were nowhere near as sophisticated as Megumi's. She had no dresses or skirts, and her hair, what was she supposed to do with that? Misao stopped suddenly glancing at the clock. It was only twelve. She had plenty of time to go buy something nice. With that she was out the door in seconds. 

She jumped into her car and started heading for the store. Halfway there she realized she had forgotten her wallet. She turned sharply almost hitting into someone, before heading back to her house. Once there she spent another twenty minutes searching for her wallet. It was nowhere to be found. Going back out to the car she opened the door. Looking in the glove department she gave an aggravated yell. It had been in there the whole time! Misao was about ready to rip her hair out. Looking at the clock she saw it was one now. Getting back into the car she sped to the store. Going straight for the clothing section she began to browse around.

"Misao, what are you doing here? Tsubame said you called out sick today," Tae said.

Misao face-faulted before getting up with a sheepish look on her face.

"Gomen ne, Tae! I made a date with Aoshi. He actually asked me out. I forgot all about work and then…"

"Don't worry about it Misao. I'll let it slip this time, since you have never called out sick before. Just don't let it happen again." Tae reprimanded with a smile.

"Of course," Misao replied her face flushing as Tae walked away, "Can this day get any worse?"

Wrong question to ask. Whenever Misao found something she liked she also discovered they didn't have it in her size. She was near tears of frustration. She just wanted to look good for Aoshi. Finally giving up she went home dejectedly. Going through her own clothes, she picked a pair of white pants with a beautiful green shirt that matched her eyes. Misao frowned as she unbraided her hair and started to brush it. Something told her she wasn't going to get much cooperation from her hair either.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sano look at the ring he had bought for Megumi a while back. He had saved up all his money to buy it. It was a gold band with a small diamond ring surrounded by two emerald stones. He didn't plan on asking her anything until he got a steady job. Nothing wrong with being prepared though. Megumi was working her way through college to become a doctor. She had a bit of money, but most of it was scholarship money she was running on. She was extremely intelligent. Frowning at the ring he put it back in its box. Probably wouldn't get much use now. It almost scared him at how ready he was to commit himself totally to Megumi. Sano sighed in frustration, but she still didn't even give him a chance. He snapped it shut leaving it on the counter. He flopped down on the couch feeling miserable.

"And this is why, Sanosuke, you don't get involved with one girl," he muttered to himself.

Getting up suddenly he said, "I could use some alcohol in my blood."

He opened the door only to bump right into Megumi. He backed up a bit.

"What do you want?" Sano asked a little to harshly.

"To apologize," Megumi replied softly looking down.

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything. For never trusting you. For judging you on the person you were. I never meant to push you away. I am afraid. I am afraid of losing you. That is why I pushed you away. I am not making much sense, am I?" Megumi said with a humorless laugh.

She had tears in her eyes that we just waiting to fall. She had never felt so vulnerable in her life. This was so unlike her. She prided herself on being independent, but if Sano pushed her away she didn't know how she would handle it. Instead he enveloped her in a strong hug. She leaned into him loving the feeling of having him close. She stepped inside his room after he let her go.

"I won't do it again. I'll trust you," she said.

Sano looked at her. He felt this was the right moment. He had to. All his earlier plans to wait vanished. Taking her by the hand he led her over to the counter. Taking the box in his hand he kneeled down. Megumi's eyes widened in surprise.

"Megitsune, I love you. You are the only girl I have ever truly loved. The first time I saw you I knew. I just knew I wanted to be with you."

Megumi was shocked standing there trying to take in what he was doing.

"I bought this a while back. I wanted to wait until I had something to offer you, but…Megumi, will you marry me?"

Megumi's mouth fell open in shock. She backed up a bit as her eyes went from his to the beautiful ring he presented to her. 

"…I…Sano…" she felt her face scrunch up as she tried to hold back tears, "Yes."

Sano had been holding his breath, but let it out with a sigh. He took the ring out and placed it on her finger. She jumped into his arms, still trying to comprehend what had just happened. He pulled back from the hug slightly to give Megumi a tender kiss.

"Now enough with this emotional stuff. How about you and me make up some more in my room? It has a nice comfy bed," Sano said smiling slyly.

Megumi smacked him upside the head, "Baka!"

He rubbed where he had been smacked saying innocently, "It was just a suggestion."

^___________________________________________________________________________^

And that's the end of chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed it! This was also for all those SanoxMegumi fans! Hmmm… next Misao's date with Aoshi and the rest of the day with Kaoru and Kenshin!

On to the individual thanks!!!

Jason M. Lee- Yep! I made them make up. Couldn't have them stay apart! Hope you liked the new chapter! And I promise I won't grab your ears anymore *puts hands behind her back suspiciously* I promise.

Chiki- *almost feels sorry for Enishi who is covered with mallet sized bruises* But anyway! Hiya! Glad to hear from you again! Girls definitely need to learn to defend themselves, so they can put overbearing guys in their place. 

Sujakata- I know there wasn't a whole lot of KxK, the focus was more on SxM, but it is coming up! Yeah Enishi is a freak in this but anyway it is nice hearing from you again!

Kame Hime- I plan on having something happen where Kaoru gets him back. Don't know what yet! Hope you liked this chapter too! Can't wait to hear what you thought!

Masika- *carefully approaches rock not wishing to be glomped to death again and revived* Not a pleasant experience you know. Here's the next chapter *laughs nervously while nudging it closer* He! He! Can't wait to hear from you again! ^o^

Marstanuki- Enjoy!!! 

Vesca- I am always happy to hear from you! Glad you like this story too! Can't wait to hear what you thought!

Chibi-ken14- I know! Enishi is a jerk, well in my story *sees Enishi glaring at her from a distance* He! He! I better go now, but I'll be waiting to here what you thought!

Princezz Kaoru- KxK will be coming up! Next chapter there will be some! Enjoy!!!

Kawaii_tenshi77- Here's the next chapter! Hope to hear from you soon!

Shunu no Miko- Yep! Got to love Kenshin! I mean Enishi is awesome to (not in the story) but Kenshin is well Kenshin! But anyway I'll be waiting to hear from you!

Omochi- Yum pizza. When I had Sano order that everything else just fell into place. Pizza fight just popped into my head. But anyway I am glad you liked it!

Lina- I hope you liked this chapter as well. I will be waiting for some more motivation from you!

Kamimura Kaoru- Nice hearing from you again! Please tell me what you thought! And I will definitely be waiting for your stories as well!

Jim- *Just smiles holding up weaponless hands*

Apple- I will reveal Kaoru's father's murderer…eventually. *hands sakabatou to Apple placing Enishi near* Well, I am going to go now and let you and Enishi 'talk' ^o^

Misanagi- Yay! Makes you happy! That's great! Thanks for the motivation! I'll be waiting to hear from you again!

Alannah- No problem Alannah! No internet for two weeks! Ack! Well, it's not that bad, but still. I appreciate the review and I'm hoping to hear from you again!

And lastly I would like to recommend (if you haven't read it already) Time Changes All by Hoshi-ni-Onegai! Very good!!! (hope you don't mind me recommending it ^o^)

Okay! That's all for now!

Kyaa Kyaff saying until next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. The rest of the day

Kyaa Kyaff here again!!!!

Disclaimer: Enishi & co doesn't belong to me!!!

___________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thought

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 8: The rest of the day.

Kaoru stepped out of Kenshin's car, gazing at the rows of stores. She spotted Hiko's Wares and immediately started walking toward it. Kenshin followed slowly behind. Kaoru stopped to look at the beautiful pottery that was on display at the window. 

"Does Hiko paint them as well?" she asked while staring at the elegant designs on one particular piece that had caught her eye.

"Yes, but so do Yahiko, Akemi-chan, Okita-san, and sessha."

"Are any of yours on display?!" Kaoru asked excitedly.

Kenshin pointed to the one Kaoru had been staring at, "It's beautiful. You have a lot of talent. If I tried something like that…well let's just say I am not very artistic."

Kenshin laughed, "Would you like to go inside?"

Kaoru nodded her head eagerly and followed him inside. There were all sorts of things. Cups, vases, and even small animal figurines. 

"Who makes these?" she asked looking at a wonderfully crafted raccoon.

"Okita-san," Kenshin replied.

Looking over she saw a teenage boy with spiky hair standing at the counter handing a customer their change.

"Your welcome, sir," the boy replied politely.

After the man left the boy looked to see who had just entered.

"Kenshin! What are you doing here on your day off?" he asked glancing over to Kaoru, "And who is that?"

"Yahiko this is Kaoru-dono, a friend. Kaoru-dono this is Yahiko."

"Nice to meet you," Kaoru said politely. 

"Can't say the same, busu."

Kaoru blinked a couple of times, "Excuse me?"

Yahiko smiled broadly, "What you have a problem with the truth?"

Kaoru was getting a little pissed. She didn't even know the kid and he was insulting her. What had happened to the polite young man she had witnessed a few seconds ago?

"Yahiko, please stop teasing Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said seeing Kaoru about to explode.

"I…" Yahiko started but was hit in the head from behind.

Stepping around Yahiko was a girl that looked almost like Kenshin. She had blue eyes, however, and her red hair was shoulder length. Shaking her head she approached Kenshin.

"So who's the girl?" she asked giving Kaoru an unfriendly look.

"Akemi-chan, this is Kaoru-dono. Sessha met her at the park recently," Kenshin said.

Akemi glowered at Kaoru before switching her gaze back to Kenshin, "That's nice, but why is she here?"

Kaoru watched the girl in puzzlement. She wasn't sure what she had done, but she could tell Akemi didn't like her very much.

"She wished to see where sessha worked," Kenshin replied.

"Could you drop the sessha!? It drives me nuts." Akemi said.

"If this is a bad time, we can lea…" Kaoru began.

"He's not going anywhere with you," Akemi said emphasizing the you.

Just as Kaoru made to reply giggling could be heard coming from the backroom. A woman opened the door smiling, turning she said, "Thank you for the lesson Hiko-sama."

Shutting the door she passed them with a brief hello to Akemi before leaving. Kenshin shook his head.

"Akemi, I don't know what the problem is, but if you continue to be rude to Kaoru-dono, I am leaving with her," Kenshin said dropping the sessha.

Akemi once again glared at Kaoru before pivoting around and heading for the back, "I better tell Hiko you are here."

Kenshin grimaced, but stayed where he was. Yahiko decided not to say anything more.

"Gomen nasai, Kaoru-dono. My sister is…" Kenshin started.

"Don't worry about it Kenshin. You don't have to apologize for your sister," Kaoru said reassuringly.

"Kenshin, Hiko wishes to see you," Akemi called from across the room.

Kenshin sent Kaoru an apologetic look before heading toward the back. Akemi came back out after shutting the door behind Kenshin. Kaoru stole a glance at the girl before starting to look at some of the items in the store. Akemi came walking right over to her.

"You know nothing about Kenshin," she said softly.

"I am getting to know him. What's your problem anyway?"

"You'll leave him just like everyone else. You can't help him. He doesn't need you. The only person he can rely on is me," Akemi said.

Kaoru turned to face the girl, "And you don't know me! So stop judging me. Your brother is a very kind person, and if I want to be with him you can't stop me."

'Ack! Where did that come from?!'

The girl's eyes narrowed becoming darker, "I can't stop you? That's a laugh. Don't get involved with my brother. You don't know what you are getting into."

"I don't know what you are talking about, but I don't care," Kaoru said becoming angry.

The tension between the two was rising when a customer came in. Akemi's expression immediately changed to a smile.

"Welcome sir. Do you need any help today?" Akemi asked brightly.

"No, just browsing," the man replied amiably. 

Before Akemi could say anymore Kenshin stepped out of the backroom frowning. Akemi moved away from Kaoru and over to Kenshin. She grabbed onto his shirt giving him a pouting look.

"Can't you stay here? I am sure she can find her own way back to the gutter," she said sending a dirty look at Kaoru.

Kenshin pulled his arm from hers, "Akemi, that's enough!" 

Kenshin walked over to Kaoru reaching out he grasped her by the hand and said, "Sessha is sorry, Kaoru-dono. How about we go somewhere else?"

Kaoru blushed lightly at his close proximity, and the fact he was holding her hand, "I would love to."

They began walking out the door.

"Kenshin!" Akemi exclaimed.

He ignored her, however, and went out with Kaoru to enjoy the rest of the day.

__________________________________________________________________________

Misao paced the house nervously. She had already gotten dressed. Glancing in the mirror again, she sighed. Her hair was in the usual braid. After fighting with it for a half hour she had resigned herself to the braid. The shirt was fancy at least. It had long bell cut sleeves, and it went well with the shoes she was wearing. She had been restlessly roaming around the house for about an hour now. It was nearing five, when Aoshi was going to pick her up. Sitting down on the couch, she turned on the radio. Her favorite song was on and she began singing to it. The doorbell rang jarring Misao from her singing. She jumped up excitedly and practical ran into the door in her hast to get to it. Opening up she saw Aoshi standing there looking as gorgeous as ever. He held out a single red rose for her. Taking it in her hand she smiled broadly.

"Come in for a second, while I find a vase for this." 

Aoshi stepped inside waiting by the door. As she began looking she started singing to the song again. 

"Aha!" Misao exclaimed in triumph.

She took the vase into the kitchen to fill it with water. Coming back out she placed it on the table near the couch.

"You have a very beautiful voice," Aoshi said.

Misao began to blush, not even realizing she had been singing loud enough for him to hear. She went over to turn off the radio.

"I'm ready to go!" she said cheerfully.

After getting into the car and driving for about fifteen minutes in comfortable silence, they arrived at the restaurant. Misao realized she was woefully underdressed, as she stared at one of the most popular and expensive restaurants in the city.

"I can't go in there!" Misao said.

"You look beautiful," he said taking her arm into his.

Misao grinned happily at the compliment. Walking in Aoshi confirmed their reservation. They were led to an elevator where they got off on the fourth floor. Walking over to the balcony the man placed their menus on a table set up with candles. Misao's mouth almost dropped open. Sure her parents were rich, but she had never been exposed to anything like this. Aoshi held her seat out for her. Misao took her seat and began to look at the menu. She had no idea what any of these dishes were. Misao's eyes widened when she looked at the prices. Glancing back up at Aoshi, she realized he had been watching her instead of reading the menu.

"I…um…what would you recommend?" Misao asked her face flushing slightly.

"The special," Aoshi replied.

Misao looked down at the menu again. The special didn't seem so bad, but it was so expensive. The waiter came over bringing them their drinks. While waiting for their food Misao chattered on as she usually did. Aoshi talked about as much as he ever did. Misao didn't mind though. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was on a date with Aoshi. She wished it wouldn't end. After eating and having desert Aoshi paid in full for the meal as Misao protested. She gave up though. He wouldn't let her pay for any of it. 

"Dinner was great," Misao proclaimed while Aoshi held out his arm for her to take.

"I am glad you enjoyed it," he replied.

Walking out he held open the car door for her, getting in she frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Aoshi asked sliding into the driver's seat.

Misao immediately smiled, "No, I just don't want the date to end yet."

"I have something else planned if you would like to go."

"Really! Let's go," Misao said cheerfully.

______________________________________________________________________________

"I've never been to this park before, and it has a lake! It doesn't seem like there would be one in a place like this," Kaoru said staring at the lake her and Kenshin now stood in front of.

"It wasn't here four years ago. There was a massive beautification project for the city, and this park was fixed up. It used to be a pond, now it is twice the size as is the park. You can rent boats over there," Kenshin held out his hand to her, "Would you like to go?"

Kaoru brightened considerably. It had been one of her favorite things to do. Gliding on the surface of a lake was always so calming. Enishi used to… Kaoru stopped her train of thought.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru hadn't even realized she had stopped; smiling reassuringly at Kenshin she began walking again. Kenshin went over to the man by the dock that managed the boats. He rented one, and brought Kaoru over to it. Kenshin held out his hand to Kaoru to help her into the boat. She took his hand stepping in carefully, so as not to rock the boat. Kenshin came in after her. With a little push the two glided along the river. Kenshin took the oars and started to slowly row them away from the shore. Kaoru watched Kenshin's face in content. He was smiling at her, his violet eyes sparkling. Kaoru felt herself falling for him.

'Why am I not afraid?'

She never expected to fall so easily for another guy. The very idea frightened her, but here she was with this man she had only known for a little while wondering what it would be like to be in a relationship with him.

"Kenshin, today was fun."

"Sessha is glad," Kenshin said.

Kaoru tilted her head back to stare at the stars, "It is so beautiful."

"Yes it is," Kenshin replied watching Kaoru.

She raised her hand up as if to capture the stars in her hands. By this time Kenshin had stopped rowing, and they were drifting leisurely across the lake. Closing her hand she laughed.

"When I was little I would stand outside and watch the stars. My father asked me one day what I was doing. I told him I was trying to figure out how to reach the stars. He laughed and told me he knew how," Kaoru sighed happily lowering her hand and continuing to stare at the stars, "I was so excited. There was a park near where I lived with a beautiful lake like this one. Well, he took me there. Before we reached it he had me close my eyes, and when I opened them I was surrounded by little blinking stars. I reached out my hand and one landed on it. They were fireflies, of course, but I believed my father had given me the stars."

"Your father sounds like a kind man," Kenshin said.

"He was," Kaoru replied wistfully.

"Gomen ne, Kaoru-dono."

"Don't worry about it," Kaoru said.

"Do you have a favorite star?" Kenshin asked.

"No, I love them all. Plus I don't know anything about astronomy."

Kenshin pointed up toward the stars, "That one is my favorite. Sessha doesn't know its name, but sessha can always find it." 

Kaoru leaned forward to see where he was pointing. Still not able to tell she moved carefully over to his side, "Where?"

Kenshin pointed once again.

"That one. Well it isn't the North Star, but it is pretty bright. Maybe it's a planet disguised as a star," Kaoru said.

Kaoru glanced over at Kenshin, who had been watching her the whole time as she gazed at the star he had pointed out. Kaoru realized just how close she was to Kenshin. She also realized that she was enjoying it. Scooting a little closer she leaned against him much to his surprise and hers. Kaoru looked across the lake as Kenshin adjusted his position a little to make her more comfortable.

"Arigato," Kenshin said quietly.

"For what?" Kaoru asked softly.

Before Kenshin could answer they heard a happy shout from across the lake.

"Kaoru-san!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Misao was beyond happy now. Aoshi had taken her to a park with a lake that was near the restaurant. Misao held onto Aoshi as they walked across the path to rent one of the boats sitting at the dock. Misao wasn't to keen about getting into the boat. Last time she had done something like this she had fallen out into the water. Aoshi stepped into the boat first before picking Misao up and helping her in. Aoshi sat down and took the oars. After several strokes Aoshi let the boat drift on its own. Misao let her hand trail in the water.

"This is a very beautiful place," Misao said.

"Yes," Aoshi agreed. 

"I love the water. It's always so serene, but it can change so quick and become turbulent. My brother once compared me to water. He's so weird!"

"You have a brother?" Aoshi asked.

"Well, he's not really my brother, but I consider him one. He was at my party. Seta Soujiro. He was the one always smiling." Misao explained.

Aoshi nodded.

"My father and mother are always so busy. I can't tell you how many babysitters I had when I was younger. I even knew them better then my parents. I wasn't so popular at school either. Soujiro was my only family," Misao said.

Aoshi watched her silently.

"But I'm not so lonely anymore. I have tons of friends that I made at the Akabeko. And that's where I met you!" Misao exclaimed happily.

Aoshi smiled. As he was about to reach across to kiss Misao her eyes widened.

"No way!" she said.

Aoshi looked over his shoulder to where Misao was looking. Their backs turned to Misao and Aoshi, Kenshin sat with Kaoru leaning against him.

"Himura," Aoshi said faintly.

"Kaoru-san!" Misao shouted cheerfully.

Kaoru turned startled to see Misao and Aoshi. Aoshi began rowing closer to the two. Kaoru moved away from Kenshin blushing.

"Kaoru! What are you doing here?" Misao asked.

"Umm…we…watch out Misao-chan!" Kaoru said as Misao leaned over bumping the boats together.

"I'm so happy to see you! What a coincidence!!!" Misao said starting to stand up.

Misao had forgotten the fact she was in a boat, and as the boat started to shake she lost her balance. Kaoru instinctively leaned over to stop Misao's fall. Her mistake. Both fell into the water with a splash. Kaoru resurfaced with Misao, who gave her an apologetic grin. With a little struggle both girls made it back into their respective boats. It wasn't cold out, but being wet and nighttime did not mix to well. Both men rowed back to shore. After the boats where secured back in place the two girls stood there dripping wet.

"Misao!" Kaoru fairly growled.

"Heh, heh. It was an accident! Really! Gomen ne!!!" Misao shouted as Kaoru began to run after her.

Kenshin began to laugh quietly. Aoshi watched with an amused glint in his eyes. Misao came running around and grabbed onto Aoshi, hiding behind him.

"Don't think Shinomori is going to stop me!" Kaoru yelled.

"My Aoshi-sama will protect me!" Misao declared.

Aoshi just watched Kaoru without backing up Misao's claim.

"So you finally asked her out! It's about…" before Kaoru could finish her sentence Misao stepped from behind Aoshi and grabbed onto Kaoru to shut her up.

"Yeah! Well you and Himura looked awfully close back there!"

"What!!!" Kaoru cried her face turning red.

'Mou! Why am I acting like a lovesick girl with all this stupid blushing!'

"Here Kaoru-dono, wear this," Kenshin said handing her his shirt interrupting the girls' tirade.

Kaoru let go of Misao taking the shirt, while staring at Kenshin. She had seen him shirtless before, but he still looked so…for lack of a better word…hot. Stopping herself from staring before Misao could say anything, she thanked him.

"I'll be right back," Kaoru said suddenly.

Going behind a tree she took her shirt off and replaced it with Kenshin's shirt. It was just a little bit longer on her, and it smelled just like him. Coming out she began ringing the water out of her shirt. Aoshi had followed Kenshin's example and handed Misao his shirt. He had a black tang top underneath. Misao stopped herself from drooling and took it gratefully. As she changed and came back Kaoru began to laugh. She looked like she was swimming in the shirt. The arms were way to long for her and the rest of the shirt went down to her knees.

"Well, I guess we should head back home now!" Misao said sending Kaoru a mock glare.

"See you tomorrow at work then, Misao-chan," Kaoru said.

___________________________________________________________________________

Misao sighed in resignation as Aoshi walked her up to the doorway.

"I had fun today!" Misao said.

"As did I."

"I get a kiss goodnight, right?" Misao asked with a winning smile.

"Did you think I would let you leave without giving me one?" Aoshi asked teasingly.

Misao blinked in surprise. It almost seemed weird having Aoshi tease her. She was seeing a side of him she never knew was there. 

"So you think I don't have a choice in the matter!?"

"No," Aoshi replied.

Misao went to escape him, but he caught her in his arms, "Where do you think you are going?"

She squirmed out of his arms before backing up and then jumping on him, "Right here. Now kiss me!"

Aoshi complied with her demand. 

Pulling back from the kiss so she could talk she asked, "So when do I get to see you again?"

"Tomorrow before you go to work?" Aoshi asked hopefully.

"Sounds good!" 

Placing her back on her feet, he leaned down reaching a hand out to cup her cheek before kissing her tenderly on the lips. Just as Misao was going to make the kiss last a little longer the door opened. Jumping back startled Misao's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Mom. Dad. You're home."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin pulled up to the apartment complex. Sitting in the car Kaoru hesitated to get out. 

"Thanks for the wonderful day," Kaoru said.

"It was my pleasure," Kenshin replied.

"If your not busy, I'll be practicing in the morning. I can give you your shirt back then," She said trying to keep her eyes on his face, and not his well-toned body.

'Hentai! Stop it.'

"That would be nice," Kenshin replied.

"Goodnight," Kaoru said reluctantly.

"Sessha will walk you to your door to make sure it's safe," Kenshin said.

"Alright," Kaoru responded pleased.

She had almost forgotten about Enishi. Almost. Getting out of the car he walked her to her room. On reaching it Kaoru turned to say goodnight to Kenshin. She started in surprise when she saw how close he was to her.

"Goodnight Kenshin," Kaoru said a little nervously.

"Goodnight Kaoru-dono."

Neither moved however.

'I wish he would kiss me.'

As if hearing her silent wish Kenshin came forward to kiss her. Kaoru held her breath as his lips barely grazed hers before he moved back marginally. His lips were just centimeters away from hers. She didn't dare move. Kenshin smiled softly before kissing her fully. Kaoru leaned back against the door as she brought her arms around Kenshin. In reply Kenshin deepened the kiss, while pulling her into a fierce hug. Kaoru sighed with pleasure as he trailed a serious of kisses from her lips to her neck. She began running her fingers through his silky hair. Kenshin stopped kissing her neck suddenly, and pulled her even closer to him. Kaoru's heart was beating wildly. He inhaled sharply and sighed.

"Jasmine," he said softly to himself.

Kaoru froze.

'That voice.'

"Kaoru-dono?"

'No, it just sounded so similar. It's not him. It can't be him. That would be crazy.'

Kenshin took a step back looking at Kaoru concerned. Kaoru bit her lip.

"Gomen ne. I…I should really be going now," Kaoru said.

Kenshin nodded seemingly unfazed by her abrupt change in demeanor, "Tomorrow then."

Kaoru smiled weakly, "Yes."

She watched as Kenshin walked down the hallway.

'I can't believe I just did that! I hope he isn't mad.'

Kaoru put a hand to her head in dismay. Taking her keys out of her pocket she unlocked the door stepping inside. Throwing her wallet on the counter she changed into her pajamas before lying down on the couch. Staring at the ceiling she couldn't stop thinking of Kenshin. Kaoru got up and went over to pick Kenshin's shirt up from the pile of clothes that needed to be washed in the morning. Pulling it on, she smiled. Lying back down on the couch she snuggled into his shirt and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

^_________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the waff!!! And don't worry I am not going to forget about Megumi and Sano now that he has proposed to her. And thankfully Enishi didn't show up to ruin Kaoru's day! Well he didn't today! But anyway I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Vesca, Chiki, Jason M. Lee, Lina, Shizuka, A.W., Gypsy-chan, Alannah, sarah0sleds, hosi-ni-onegai, Omochi, Shunu no Miko, princezz Kaoru, Isis 13, kame hime, Sujakata, Apple, ella-tsukiyono, Tesuka-chan, Red Ninja, chibi-ken14, Misanagi, and ForestKarma!!!

You guys motivate me lots!!! Hope to hear from you again!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. No more

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!!!

Disclaimer: Hmmm… Yahiko & co doesn't belong to me!

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Just to be safe I am going to say this chapter is rated r. It's not that bad but …on to the chapter!

Fragile Balance

Chapter 9: No more.

Kaoru woke up groggily. Looking over she saw it was only seven in the morning. Sitting up a Kaoru's stomach growled loudly. She made her way into the kitchen so she could have a bowl of cereal. Kaoru started to think about Kenshin when she was startled out of her thoughts by the phone ringing. Kaoru jumped up to answer it wondering who it could possibly be calling her. She should have known.

"Kaoru."

"Leave me alone!" Kaoru cried out slamming the phone back on the receiver as she recognized Enishi's voice.

The phone began to ring again. Kaoru glared at it, but it continued to ring. Picking it up she hung it right back up. It began to ring again. With an aggravated growl Kaoru picked up the phone.

"What!"

"I just wished to talk with you Koi," Enishi said.

"Don't call me that!" Kaoru said angrily.

"Kaoru, I am very upset with you. You really shouldn't try and make me jealous like that. I saw you in the hallway with him. I was so angry Kaoru. And right now you are wearing his shirt. You shouldn't do such things to make me jealous," Enishi stated.

Kaoru whirled around looking to see where he was.

"Wondering where I am? Don't look so frantic. I will be at your place in a few seconds since you want to see me so bad."

"No! Leave me…" Kaoru stopped as she heard the phone hang up.

Kaoru made a strangled noise numb with fear. Kaoru shook off her terror and ran toward the door to go over Sano's before Enishi came. It would be safer there.

________________________________________________________________________

Misao had been awake for a while, but did not want to go down and have breakfast with her parents. Last night after they had opened the door they had been rude to Aoshi for no reason. Misao became angrier as she remembered.

---------------

There stood her parents. Makimachi Kuji and Mei.

"Misao-chan," her mother said stunned to see her daughter kissing this unknown man, who looked kind of old for her daughter in Mei's opinion.

"What are you doing home?" Misao asked awkwardly.

"Sorry to cut your date short, but you should come inside Misao. We have some things to discuss. You can leave young man," her father said curtly.

Aoshi's face had become that emotionless mask again.

"I'll see you tomorrow Aoshi," Misao said.

"No you won't," Misao's father replied, "Now leave."

Misao glared at her father, "Gomen ne! My parents are being less then civil. I will see you tomorrow, right!?"

"Of course," Aoshi replied before leaving.

Going inside Misao had refused to talk to her parents and went straight to her room.

--------------

"What's there problem anyway? They just come home and think they can interfere with my life!"

Misao got up unable to stay in her room any longer figuring she had to face her parents some time. Going down the stairs she went to the dining room, where her parents were eating breakfast.

"Good morning. I was wondering when you were coming down. You should have gotten dressed first. You must always be prepared and look your best," said her mother.

"I always eat breakfast in my pajamas. I am not going to change that now," Misao said.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Kuji scolded.

Misao didn't reply. She went over to where her food was set out for her. She began eating in silence as her parents discussed some business. After finishing her breakfast Misao asked to be excused.

"We have some things to discuss with you first," Mei started to say.

"As you know, we are trying to merge our small company with a bigger one," Kuji said while Misao silently disagreed with this statement. 

Misao never really knew what her parents were doing. This was the first time she was hearing about this merge. She could care less anyway.

"Well, we would like you to meet the son of the man we are doing business with. He is a few years older then you, but I am sure you two will get along great. There could be a possible engagement if all goes well," 

"That would be wonderful. That is how your father and I met," Mei added happily.

Misao paled, "I am already seeing someone."

"That boy? Forget about him. He seemed too old for you anyway. The young man I mentioned is a much more suitable match for you," Kuji said dismissing Aoshi without a thought.

"I am not some tool for you to use! You have been away for two years, and you suddenly come back and tell me what to do. I am an adult now. I make my own decisions." Misao said calmly.

"Now honey, I know it has been awhile. We are just looking out for you," Mei said.

"I am not going to listen to this anymore," Misao stated.

"You were not excused," her father said sternly as Misao got up to leave.

Misao didn't even turn around as she left the room.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi shifted in her sleep before slowly waking up. Snuggling into the warmth surrounding her she sighed with content. She loved the feeling of waking up with Sano right beside her. He made her feel so safe. Never before had she felt this loved. He made her feel important, even though he did have his dense moments. Megumi chuckled softly. She always made him pay big time for those though. She ran her hand along his tan muscular arm that was thrown over her waist in his sleep. Folding her hand in his she closed her eyes again.

Sano slowly opened his eyes as he felt Megumi dance her fingers along his arm before clasping his hand. Holding her in his arms was a wonderful feeling. He knew it would always be that way. He wondered how she had enchanted him so much. Before her he would go from one girl to the next. He always found something that annoyed him or some better-looking girl. Megumi was so different. The first time he saw her he was fascinated by her. Her sharp tongue, her classic beauty and elegance, and her caring heart had attracted him all the more. Shaking his head he pulled her closer kissing the top of her head. She had turned him into a lovesick loyal fool, and he didn't care as long as he could be with her. The guys would be laughing at him if they knew what he was thinking. They had labeled him as the person least likely to settle down. Now look at him.

"I love you Megumi," Sano whispered.

Banging was heard on his door suddenly. Both Megumi and Sano jumped up with a start.

"What the hell?" Sano said scratching his head.

Getting up he grabbed a pair of boxers pulling them on before stumbling over to the door. Just as he reached the door the knocking stopped. Opening the door he stepped out into the hallway. Looking down both ends he saw nobody. Grumbling he shut the door.

"Who was it?" Megumi asked coming out wrapped in a blanket.

"Probably the kid across the hall. The little bastard has done it before. He thinks its funny. I will teach him a lesson next time I see him." Sano said.

Megumi shrugged her shoulders. Sano suddenly smiled.

"Damn, you look hot in that."

Megumi looked down at the blanket she held getting a mischievous look on her face, "Do I? Hmm…how about now?"

She said this as she slowly let the blanket pool around her feet. Sano's eyebrows rose.

"Definitely like that one too," Sano replied forgetting everything else.

_________________________________________________________________________

Misao had called Aoshi on his cell phone, which he had given her the number to yesterday. She had asked him to come pick her up if he wasn't busy by her house. He wasn't so she had grabbed her work uniform, her kunais, and left the house to wait outside unbeknownst to her parents, who thought she was moping upstairs. They didn't know her too well. Misao almost laughed at the thought. They didn't know her at all. Misao was sitting on the sidewalk a little ways from her house when Aoshi pulled up. Misao's face split into a huge grin. Her earlier worries about her parents disappearing at the sight of Aoshi. Jumping into his car she gave him a big kiss. 

"Where to?" Aoshi asked with a small smile.

"Anywhere," Misao replied happily.

Aoshi shifted gears and started down the road.

"Aoshi," Misao started.

"Yes?"

"Gomen ne. My parents are a little judgmental. They have this idea that I should meet this guy's son, who is merging with their company. That's why they were rude. You don't exactly fit into their plans, but you fit into my plans!" Misao said.

"Do I?" Aoshi asked almost playfully, well for him.

"Most undeniably! So how about my lessons?!" Misao said switching the topic.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke up abruptly. Her eyes shot open and her whole body stiffened as she took in her surroundings. Actually she couldn't see much. It was way too dark. Instead of her clothes she was wearing a bathrobe.

"No," Kaoru moaned.

Getting up she felt the space around her and almost felt like screaming. She was in a closet of all places. Again. Kaoru hadn't even used her closet in her apartment. She couldn't go near the things because of Enishi.

'Why can't he leave me alone?'

Kaoru remembered running out of her room over to Sano's. She had been banging on the door, when suddenly nothing. She woke up here. Kaoru started to search the closet for something to use as a weapon. Feeling around she found a couple of big heavy books, but other then that there was only clothes. Grabbing the biggest book she could find she sat back waiting for Enishi to come. 

After what seemed like forever she heard the sound of someone coming inside. The handle to the closet door started to move, as it was unlocked. Kaoru rushed toward the door, as it was being opened and slammed into it. She heard a grunt as she hit the person opening the door. Enishi was recovering from the unexpected hit when she swung the book straight at his head laying him out flat. Looking around frantically she saw a door that looked like it led out to the front. Rushing to it she yanked on the door only to realize it was locked. She looked in dismay at the bolts shutting the door. She immediately went to work. As she unlocked the second to last one she heard Enishi groan.

"No, no! Hurry," Kaoru said to herself.

Unbolting the last lock, she yanked on the door. It didn't budge. She realized she had forgotten to open the regular lock on the doorknob. With shaky hands she attacked it. Yanking the door open she almost had her freedom. Kaoru was violently wrenched back. The door slammed shut, and with it Kaoru's hope of escaping. That didn't mean she wasn't going to fight back.

"Now stop it, koi!" Enishi commanded.

"Like hell," Kaoru yelled slamming down on his foot. 

Enishi momentarily let go of her, "You ungrateful bitch."

Enishi smacked her hard across the face, expecting her to acquiesce after the hit. Not even waiting to recover she swung at him catching him in the jaw. He staggered back a few steps from the power in the punch. Wiping his bleeding lip he got a lustful look in his eyes. Kaoru immediately looked down at the bathrobe that was now hanging open from the struggle. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. She hastily closed it tying the belt tight as she backed up.

"Kaoru, it's been so long since we've been together," Enishi said coming closer, "Too long."

"Stay away from me!" Kaoru yelled again.

She swung at him again, but this time he caught it easily. Pulling her close he went to kiss her. She tried her best to kick him, but he had her backed up against the wall. She turned away. He forced her to look at him before dipping his head down for a kiss. Enishi pulled back in pain as Kaoru bit him.

"Don't touch me!" Kaoru cried.

"I love you Kaoru. Don't push me away. You'll come to see. Then things will go back to the way they used to be," he said in placating tone.

She fought him as he pulled her into the bedroom firmly shutting the door. Kaoru struggled as much as she could, but Enishi was stronger and more skillful then herself. Enishi put her on the bed lightly sitting on top of her to keep her thrashing legs in place. Smiling he leaned forward and began kissing her neck as he held her hands above her head to stop her from hitting him. Kaoru yelled in disgust. His touch, which she had once enjoyed so much, was making her skin crawl in disgust.

"Please stop!" Kaoru pleaded fighting against his strong grip.

"Shh! Kaoru. Shh," he bent forward gently moving her bathrobe out of the way as she tried to free her hands.

______________________________________________________________________________

Sano cracked an eye open as he heard knocking on his door again. Groaning he sat up. Megumi remained asleep. It was in the afternoon he noted. Sano's face changed into a wicked grin as he looked down at Megumi's sleeping form. Megumi sure was good at tiring him out. Getting up he pulled on a pair of pants. Going to the door he opened it up to see Kenshin standing there.

"Yeah?" Sano asked.

"Is Kaoru-dono here? She is not answering at her door," Kenshin said politely.

"What? Maybe she's still sleeping," Sano began to feel a little worried, "Hold on a sec."

Sano went back into his apartment to get the key to Kaoru's room. Coming back out he tried knocking on the door first. Reaching for the handle he turned it easily without having to unlock it first. Now Sano was really worried. Kaoru always locked her door. He suddenly remembered someone banging on his door in the morning. What if it had been…?

"No way!" Sano said alarmed.

"What!" Kenshin asked.

"He's got her. That Enishi bastard must of…" but as Sano looked over Kenshin was already gone.

"Shit!" Sano cursed.

Sano went running into his room. He had to call the police. All the while praying Kaoru was all right.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru lie looking at the ceiling her one hand handcuffed to the bedpost. Enishi had done that before he went to sleep to make sure she didn't leave him. Kaoru shivered as Enishi curled up against her. She had no desire to wake him up. Kaoru was burning with fury and hate. He had been very gentle whispering his love to her and repeatedly telling her she was his. Kaoru hated him. Hated him more now then anything. She had no plan on giving up to him. Never again. No matter what he did to her. Enishi had done worse. She would survive this. Kaoru felt nauseated and almost cried out as Enishi shifted in his sleep resting his hand on her stomach. She grit her teeth as she realized he was waking up.

"Oh koishii, I have missed you so much," he said running his hand along the length of her body.

"I have nothing but hatred for you," Kaoru said quietly.

"Koi, don't talk like that," he said gently caressing her face.

There was a loud noise heard outside the bedroom door. Enishi's eyes narrowed as he jumped up grabbing a pair of pants. Going over to his sword collection he picked one up.

"Whoever it is will pay for interrupting our peace," Enishi informed Kaoru quietly.

The bedroom door burst open and there Kenshin stood.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried out in relief.

She was startled however. Kenshin glanced at her briefly his eyes narrowing even more. His eyes were a harsh amber color. To Kaoru's amazement he was holding a sword in his hand, and was fully focused on Enishi, deadly intent in his face.

"Battousai, you always seem to be getting in the way. How did you find me?" Enishi snarled with hatred.

"I have my sources," Kenshin replied.

"Battousai?" Kaoru said in confusion.

"Yes, this is the guy that killed your father," Enishi said.

Kaoru looked over to Kenshin disbelievingly. 

"You paid me to," Kenshin finally replied with a steely voice.

Kaoru's eyes widened trying to take this all in, "No."

Enishi turned to look at Kaoru, "I did it for you, koi. He didn't want us to be together. With him out of the way, I was able to move in. It was just me and you."

"No more," Kaoru said in a defeated tone, "No more."

Enishi turned back to Kenshin, "Leave."

"Not without my woman," Kenshin replied calmly while Kaoru's eyes widened even more if possible.

Enishi raised his sword preparing to strike, "Your woman! She is mine. I've been waiting for my chance to kill you. Did you think you could get away with killing my sister? I have trained since then. Now that I have completed my training it is time. Die, Battousai."

Kenshin laughed softly. Enishi initiated the attack. 

Kenshin swiftly jumped out of the way, "Still too slow Enishi. I should have killed you when I had the chance years ago."

"Bastard!" Enishi yelled in anger.

Kenshin parried the thrust, slipping behind Enishi, but before Kenshin could strike, Enishi pivoted rapidly while ducking low and striking up. Kenshin read the move and was already out of the way as Enishi followed through with the combination. Kenshin went offensive jumping up and going after Enishi. Enishi easily countered, but Kenshin anticipated this using his momentum to turn and shove off the wall, coming at Enishi again. Enishi wasn't prepared for this. Kenshin stabbed his sword right through Enishi's shoulder pinning him to the bed. Enishi's sword flew from his grasp landing across the room. 

"You should have trained more," Kenshin said giving his sword a savage twist before pulling it out.

Kaoru watched mesmerized at the sweet gentle man she had met at the park. This was not him. Not this cold blooded cynical killer. Kenshin raised his sword to pierce it through Enishi's throat. Kaoru scrunched her eyes closed unable to watch. She felt Kenshin stab into the bed. Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. He had missed. Enishi had moved at the last possible second. He had a thin trail of blood trickling from his neck. Kenshin ripped his sword right through the bed straight for Enishi. Enishi was already up and out of the way before Kenshin's sword could cause any more damage. He was standing by the doorway holding his shoulder, looking at Kenshin, and shaking with unimaginable rage.

"Pathetic," Kenshin said.

"I will be back to find you koi, and when I do I will kill you Battousai." Enishi said before disappearing.

Kenshin chose not to follow him. Going over to Kaoru, he noticed the key to the handcuffs just out of her reach. Just like Enishi. Kaoru cringed away from him. He looked over in anger, and before he could stop himself let his gaze peruse her body. Kaoru whimpered softly trying to move away. Kenshin felt the anger raging in him slowly abating. Grabbing the key he unlocked Kaoru, who snatched her hand away and held it to her chest while trying to cover herself with the sheets.

"Hurry and get dressed," Kenshin ordered harshly.

Kaoru didn't move just continued to stare at him. 

"I said hurry up. Now. And don't try to leave without me. I won't let you."

Kaoru slowly stood up watching him stunned. Going over she grabbed some clothes on the chair by the bed and quickly put them on. Kenshin walked right up to her. She shrunk from his touch. This rekindled the fading anger, and he grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"This is for your own good," Kenshin said looking into Kaoru's wide blue eyes before knocking her out.

He couldn't leave her here. He would have to bring her with him. Placing her back in the bed so he could grab a few things he felt his anger finally leave him. Shaking his head he looked with sorrowful violet eyes over to where Kaoru lay unconscious. He slowly sat down beside her. Reaching out a hand he touched her cheek tenderly with a pained expression.

"I have lost you as well," he said with a voice filled with self-loathing and sorrow.

^___________________________________________________________________________^

And that is chapter 9! Hope you enjoyed. Uh oh! Things are going to get complicated now. I want to individually thank everyone, but unfortunately I am really busy with semester exams, so I am just going to say thank you to all!!!

Jason M. Lee, Chiki, aku-chan, Vesca, hosi-ni-onegai, Apple, Shizuka, Tesuka-chan, kame Hime, Kamimura Kaoru, Omochi, Sarryn, roque solus, Kriska, SakuraCherryBlossom, CD9979, Shunu no Miko, chibi-ken14, Gypsy-chan, kawaii_tenshi77, Lina, ells, Misanagi, Jim, Onna Oji, and marstanuki.

You guys definitely motivate me to write faster. So tell me what you thought!!!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Gomen ne, Kaoru dono

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Not mine! Not mine! Shishio & co aren't mine!

_______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 10: Gomen ne, Kaoru-dono

Kenshin let his hands trail along Kaoru's face and through her hair. They were in his bedroom now. He had brought her to his house after what had happened with Enishi. Akemi, much to Kenshin's relief, was not home at the moment.

"Gomen ne. I never meant for this to happen." 

*You knew this would happen.*

"No, I just wanted to…"

*to possess her. She's perfect.*

Kenshin gripped his head between his hands and went across the room, where he slid down into the corner resisting the urge to look at Kaoru. 

"Leave me alone."

*How? I am you.*

Kenshin shook his head closing his eyes. His whole body started to shake as he tried to repress the voice he was hearing. 

*Remember when we first saw her?*

"Stop."

*It was at the Akabeko.*

Kenshin remembered. He had been on one of his assignments waiting and watching for his target to leave. There he had seen her serving one of the men next to him. She had a beautiful smile and artfully stayed out of the man's grasping hands while still appearing amiable. Kenshin strained to hear her voice in the crowded place. He heard her laugh at some comment the man she was serving had made and was mesmerized. 

Kenshin drank his sake before focusing back on his target, but his eyes kept drifting back to the unknown woman as she weaved her way through the crowds of people. At one point she stopped to talk to one of the other workers that looked like a little girl. A man had come from behind the woman he had been watching grasping her wrist. She had turned around with a polite smile asking him if he needed anything. Kenshin began to become angry when he saw the man starting to grope her. Her smile never left her face as she quickly whipped around and used his strong grip on her wrist to lay him out flat on his stomach pinned to the ground. A tall man with brown hair that seemed to defy gravity pushed through people to the woman's side and none to kindly 'escorted' the man outside.

"So she knows how to defend herself." Kenshin whispered softly to himself.

Switching his gaze once again to his target he saw the man was on the move. Kenshin let his eyes rest on this unknown woman for a few more moments before leaving.

After that he could not forget about her. Her image haunted his vision the whole week. Akemi became a little worried with the way he was acting, but he ignored her repeated questions. She was over protective of him. When they were little he had sacrificed much to protect her. It was nothing to him. He loved her, his only family, but she seemed to think she was in his debt. Then after some past events that Kenshin did not wish to recall the rolls had almost reversed. She was always there to support him. He couldn't tell her though. He knew what she would say, what she would bring up.

One day he was walking through the park when he heard a shout. Looking around he saw it was the same woman from the Akabeko.

*It's her.*

Kenshin moved forward against his own will watching her as she twisted and turned attacking one way then the other with her shinai. He walked right up near her standing next to a tree watching.

*She's stunning.*

Kenshin stepped forward and heard her yell out no, sharply pivoting he was smacked right in the head with her shinai. An oro escaped him when that happened. From that meeting he had learned her name was Kamiya Kaoru. The other part of him became even more obsessed. Kenshin tried his best to remain calm but ended up going to her apartment. He found a small locket and took it. He hadn't meant to. Then he had gone to her house again, but this time she had come home. Kenshin hadn't been able to control himself and had assaulted her much to his disgust. He had fought with himself but was unable to prevent his actions. All because he couldn't stop himself, couldn't control himself, this had happened. With these thoughts past memories arose.

Kenshin uttered out a name he had not spoken in years, "Tomoe."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Sano stop it. You couldn't have known," Megumi said resting her chin on his shoulder while wrapping her arms around him.

"She's gone. Who knows what that bastard could be doing? This is my fault. I should have realized it was her. I was supposed to protect her and I failed," Sano said his face holding a sullen expression.

Megumi controlled her emotions holding Sano even tighter. She was hoping against hope that Kaoru was all right. Sano had called the police, and Sano and Megumi told them the details. The person in charge didn't seem too concerned. He said there was no sign of struggle and their story was based on assumption. He also said they had to wait twenty four hours before they could file a missing person's report, since there was no evidence of anything. Overall the officer informed they would look into it. Sano almost knocked the guy out, and would have it Megumi hadn't stopped him. Megumi started in surprise when she felt something wet hit her arm. Sano was crying. Megumi released him coming to face him. Tears silently tracked down his face. Megumi had never seen him like this.

"Sano?"

"I failed her just like..." He started softly.

"No you didn't! Are you giving up? If the police aren't going to help then we can figure out something on our own!" Megumi said fiercely.

Sano smiled as Megumi wiped the tears from his face and kissed his forehead, "What would I do without you Megitsune?"

"You would be lost. Now is there anyone you know that might help us?"

Sano considered this for a moment before nodding with a frown, "Yeah, his name's Saitoh Hajime."

________________________________________________________________________

Misao stretched and yawned. After her kunai lessons she had gone to work. Then Aoshi had picked her up and took her to dinner again. She knew her parents would be worried but at the moment didn't care. She ended up staying the night at his place. He lived in a nice little house by himself. Aoshi slept on the couch in the living room and insisted she take his room. He had been a perfect gentlemen. Misao was wearing one of his shirts since she didn't have any pajamas or anything with her except what she had been wearing and her work clothes. She was practically swimming in it the sleeves being way longer then her arms. Standing up she stretched again before hugging his shirt closer to herself. Opening the door to his bedroom she looked out to see him up with breakfast ready.

"You get up early," Misao said with a huge smile.

There was a good reason for it too. Aoshi was standing at the kitchen counter his hair a little tousled and only wearing a pair of black sleep pants. Misao had to resist the urge to drool over him. She wouldn't mind waking up and finding a site like that every morning. Misao pulled her gaze away from Aoshi and came over. She didn't notice that Aoshi had also been staring at her in only his shirt that came down to her knees with her hair down, not in the usual braid yet.

"What do we have here?" Misao said looking over the food set out.

"Eggs, toast, cereal, and that's about it."

"Sounds good to me!" Misao declared deciding on scramble eggs and toast with orange juice.

After breakfast Aoshi went to take a shower and got dressed, much to Misao's disappointment. Misao pulled on her pants but kept his shirt on. He came over his hair still wet. Misao could not resist anymore. She jumped up and gave him a kiss wrapping her arms and legs around him to hold herself up.

"I don't want to go home!" Misao said not letting go of Aoshi.

Aoshi kissed her nose, "Your parents are probably worried sick about you."

"So? Let them be. They don't care any other time."

"Misao, I believe your parents are trying to do the best they know how." Aoshi replied walking over and sitting down on the couch. Misao moved around so she was now sitting on his lap.

Misao pouted, "Fine. I'm working tonight. Are you going to be there?"

Aoshi smiled, "Yes."

"Good! Then you can take me home."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru opened her eyes looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings. She sat up with a start remembering everything that had happened. She heard a soft noise from the corner of the room and looked over. Kenshin was curled in the corner head buried in his arms, which were resting on his knees. Kaoru felt her heart twinge. He was crying. Getting out of the bed she walked toward him uncertainly. Memories of the other night came back. His cruel smile and the pleasure he seemed to have fighting and harming Enishi.

'Kenshin…was that really you?'

Kaoru reached out her hand to touch him, when there was a shout from outside of the room.

"Kenshin! You home?" Akemi called from the stairs.

Kenshin's head snapped up. Kaoru fell back onto her butt startled.

"Kaoru," he breathed out.

Kaoru opened her mouth but was unable to say anything. His eyes were the normal violet instead of the vicious amber she had seen the other night. It made it hard to believe that this was the same person. The door swung open and both looked over startled.

"Kens…" Akemi trailed off as she saw her brother sitting in the corner with tears in his eyes and Kaoru sitting across from him.

Akemi felt herself become anger. Whatever he was crying for was surely Kaoru's fault. 

"What did you do to him?" She asked angrily coming forward and shoving Kaoru back as she tried to get up.

Akemi kneeled in front of Kenshin.

"She did nothing, Akemi-chan."

"Why are you crying? What happened?" Akemi said averting her gaze from Kenshin to Kaoru with a glare.

Standing up she went to grab Kaoru. 

Kenshin's hand on her wrist stopped her, "Please. It isn't her fault."

"What is she doing here?"

"She saw sessha. She knows sessha is Battou…" Kenshin stopped unable to finish.

"What…I told you! I told you this would happen! You wouldn't listen! She can't leave now," Akemi declared.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"Akemi-chan please calm down," Kenshin pleaded.

"No, Kenshin I won't. I can't believe you. What are we going to do? We have to discuss this with Katsura or Hiko," Akemi said frowning.

Kaoru stood up still unable to make any sense of what was happening. There were too many questions floating around in her mind. Akemi glared at Kaoru.

"I'll stay here. You go find Hiko or Katsura," Akemi ordered.

"Akemi…"

"I won't harm her. Stop being paranoid. Hurry up and go."

Kenshin reluctantly stood up. Akemi sent Kaoru another scathing glare before leading her brother out of the room. Kaoru just watched as they left. So many thoughts raced through her mind. She tried in vain to make sense of all of it. The door opened and Akemi came back in eyes blazing. She walked right up to Kaoru and smacked her across the face.

"This is all your fault. I warned you to stay away. You are going to cause him more pain. You already are causing him pain!"

"I didn't do anything. He…he," Kaoru said holding her throbbing cheek.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it."

Kaoru closed her eyes for a second, "He killed my father. He knows Enishi…"

"Enishi! Enishi is here. How do you know him?" Akemi yelled grabbing Kaoru's shirt with surprising strength and pulling her close.

"He's my ex-boyfriend."

Akemi let Kaoru go with a shove, "Stay in this room. Don't even try to leave. If you try I will go against my word and take care of you myself."

Kaoru sat down on the bed staring at the door that Akemi had just slammed shut. 

'What am I supposed to do now?'

Kaoru looked around the room. It had a small window that she might be able to fit through. Going over she looked out and realized that she would not be able to fit through the window, because it had bars across it. She sighed in frustration. 

'Kenshin…'

____________________________________________________________________________

Sano walked up to the door and knocked. A panel on the door slid open and a pair of beady eyes looked out.

"Yeah?"

"I am looking for the Mibu Wolf." Sano replied.

The beady eyes narrowed, "What's your business?"

"My business is my own. Tell him Zanza wants to talk with him cause I know he's here."

The panel slid shut. Sano stood there waiting for several minutes before the door was unlocked and Sano was allowed in. The man that had been questioning him gazed at him suspiciously. Sano nodded politely to him as he walked further into the smoke filled room. The stench made him want to gag, but he resisted the urge. Walking up a flight of stairs he knocked on a nice oak door.

"Come in." A voice said from within.

Sano opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it firmly behind him as he saw someone try to gaze in curiously.

"What do you want, tori-atama? Looking to be thrown in jail again?" Saitoh asked lifting his cigarette to his lips.

"I need your help finding someone." Sano said ignoring the remark.

Saitoh's eyebrow raised, "And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"I'll pay you." Sano replied.

"I have no need for money."

"Damn it! My friend Kamiya Kaoru has been taken by some psycho named Enishi! The police won't help and the only one looking is Kenshin. You're a detective. It's your job to help," Sano exclaimed angrily.

"Kenshin…what is his last name?"

"What?" Sano asked confused.

"His last name."

"Himura," Sano replied.

Saitoh seemed to take this all in, "So Himura, Yukishiro, and even the Kamiya girl are all now connected. This is quite interesting."

"You know all of them?!"

"I have decided to investigate this matter. First, I must finish my business here. You will no longer be able to find me at this location. I will find you. You can leave now tori-atama." Saitoh said taking another drag from his cigarette.

Sano clenched his fists but said no more. Opening the door he left in a hurry. Something wasn't right about this. Sano had to figure out what. As Sano walked out he remembered that the Enishi had addressed the ice block better known as Shinomori as if he knew him from before. He needed to talk to him.

___________________________________________________________________________

Misao looked at her house unenthusiastically, "Do I have to go in there?"

Aoshi nodded.

"Okay but I am going to get hell for this. You better make it up to me." 

"I will."

Misao smiled and leaned over to kiss him. Smiling again she pulled back and winked at him before jumping out of the car. Aoshi started the car up and gave her a short wave. Misao watched his car until it turned the corner, and she could no longer see him. Her shoulders slumped as she made her way up the driveway. She really wasn't looking forward to the confrontation that was bound to happen. Opening the door as quietly as possible she peaked inside. It was afternoon, and she was hoping against hope that her parents weren't home. 

"Makimachi Misao! Where have you been?" Misao's mother exclaimed coming into the living room her face flushed.

So much for them being gone. Misao walked in and closed the door behind her. Her father shortly followed.

"Your mother asked you a question!" 

"I am an adult now. I don't need to tell you where I am going." Misao said tiredly.

She knew how this conversation would go. Misao would probably end up stomping into her room in anger.

"Misao-chan, your behavior is unbecoming. You are supposed to meet the son of our business partner today. We thought you wouldn't be back in time! Do you know how bad that would have been for us!? Do you even care?" Kuji stated trying his best to remain calm.

Misao almost felt like crying. That was why they were upset. Not because they had no idea where she was and were concerned about her. No, they were concerned about the business merge and their appearance.

"Merging with the Kiyosato Company is extremely crucial." Mei supplied.

Misao could no longer hold back her tears as she felt them slowly building up blurring her vision. 

"You know I almost had myself believing you actually loved me. Parents should love their children, right? I finally understand now," Misao said quietly walking passed her parents, who stood speechless at their daughter's words.

"Misao," Mei called as Misao made her way up the stairs.

Misao ignored her saying to herself as she wiped the tears from her face, "Why am I crying? Why do I care? I have always known. The faster I make a good appearance and help their company the faster they'll leave. Just like they always do."

Misao went into her room dropping her stuff on the floor. Lying on her bed she grabbed the big yellow duck Kaoru had given her for her birthday and hugged it tight.

"I don't need them. I have my friends."

Elsewhere Aoshi flipped open his cell phone as it rang.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other line began to speak, "How is she?"

"Fine." Aoshi replied.

"That's good. Did you gain her trust as I have asked you to?"

"Yes," Aoshi answered without emotion.

"Good. Then tomorrow you will do as I have instructed."

Aoshi looked at the shirt Misao had forgotten holding it in his hand, "Of course."

"Excellent."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru had passed the time slowly. Akemi had come back only once to change the lock, so Kaoru couldn't get out. Kaoru had spent most of the time trying to figure out what to think and feel. Her emotions were all muddled and mixed.

'I should hate him. He killed my father. He's Battousai. But that isn't the gentle person I know and fell for.'

Kaoru shook her head, "I don't know what to think."

Kaoru stood up and walked over to the door and turned the knob in vain. It wouldn't open just as she thought. Seeing another door she opened it up. It was a bathroom. Kaoru felt dirty from what Enishi had done to her and a shower sounded really good. Trying to decide if she should take a shower or not she walked up to the locked door putting her ear to it. No sound could be heard. Kaoru shrugged her shoulders. If they were going to lock her up she had every right to do whatever she wanted. Walking back into the bathroom she found some towels in one of the cabinets. Locking the bathroom door she proceeded to get undressed.

Kenshin on the other hand had just arrived home. He had spoken with Katsura, who decided that for now Kaoru had to stay there until something definite was determined. This would only torture him more.

*Torture you. No, now she is right here.*

"Go away."

*We can have her. She is ours.*

"No, sessha will not harm her."

*Harm her. No. Never.*

Kenshin came inside expecting to see Akemi, but he didn't see her at the moment. Kenshin walked up the stairs to his room he tried to open it, but it was locked. Frowning he looked down at the door. Since when did it lock from the outside. Akemi's doing obviously. She left nothing up to chance. Kenshin unlocked the door and came in to see Kaoru wrapped only in a towel drying her hair. His mouth dropped open and his face flamed, but he found it hard to stop staring.

*She is beautiful.*

Kaoru shrieked in surprise and jumped back into the bathroom.

"Kaoru-dono," Kenshin started.

"Get out of here!" Kaoru shouted from behind the closed door.

"Gomen ne! Kaoru-dono. Sessha had no idea you were…" Kenshin trailed off as he backed out of the room closing the door.

Turning around he bumped right into Akemi, "So what did they say?"

"She is to stay with us for the time being."

Akemi face turned down in displeasure, "Kenshin I want you to forget about her. She is an ignorant little girl and not worth your time."

Kenshin shook his head, "Don't speak of Kaoru-dono in that way."

"I will if I want to the little bitch. I warned her not to get involved. I knew this would happen. She is just going to be in the way."

Kaoru, who had come back out once Kenshin had left, moved her ear away from the door. This wasn't good. So she was supposed to stay at this place. She heard their footsteps as they left. Turning the knob slowly she realized Kenshin forgot to lock it. Kaoru backed up, thinking. She couldn't risk leaving right this moment, or they would stop her. She had to sit and wait and hope that they didn't come back in. Kaoru began to explore the room. Going over to a picture frame she picked it up to look at it. In it was a teenage Kenshin and Akemi. Both were smiling happily with a tall man standing behind them with an arrogant smirk on his face. Another photo caught her attention. It was a picture of that annoying boy Yahiko when he was a kid holding a shinai facing off with Kenshin. 

Leaning over to look at more of the pictures she saw a broken piece of glass near the corner of the dresser. Kneeling down she looked in between the wall and the dresser and saw another picture. Reaching over she carefully pulled it out. The glass was broken and dust coated the frame. Kaoru blew on it and gazed at the beautiful elegant woman Kenshin had his arm around. The woman had a quiet smile, while Kenshin's was bursting with joy. Kaoru stood up with the picture wondering why it was behind the dresser. She placed it at the end next to the other pictures.

After waiting for the sky to darken some more she decided it was time to try and leave. Three hours had passed. Kaoru held her breath as she opened the door cautiously peeking out. Seeing no one she stepped out all the while staying alert to any noise. Tiptoeing down the stairs hoping they weren't the kind to creak she made it to the bottom successfully. Turning a corner she saw the front door. Unfortunately she also saw Akemi sitting on the couch by the door.

'There has to be a back door.'

Creeping toward the kitchen she stealthily made her way inside. Seeing there was a door she went for it. Unlocking it as quietly as possible she looked back hearing a noise. Akemi was coming toward the kitchen. Kaoru dove behind the counter opposite the refrigerator. She heard Akemi come closer and go to the fridge. Kaoru held her breath her heart pounding loudly and madly to her ears. Akemi came over to the counter Kaoru was right behind. Kaoru scrunched her eyes closed. After a minute Akemi opened the fridge one last time before going back into the living room. Kaoru did not even allow herself a sigh of relief. Rushing to the door she with painstaking care opened it. Stepping out she took the same amount of time to shut it. Kaoru finally allowed herself the sigh of relief. Looking at the house she frowned.

'Gomen ne Kenshin. I cannot stay here. I have to leave.'

Kaoru not knowing if there was anyone else in the house slid along the side of the house. Just as she was about to break away she was slammed back against the side of the house.

"Who are you," A voice asked.

Kaoru started to tremble and resisted the urge to gag as she smelled a strong stench of blood on the person now pressed against her.

"I said who are you?" 

Kaoru recognized the voice this time.

"Kenshin?"

Immediately the sword was lowered, but he did not move away, "Kaoru."

Kaoru began to struggle trying to get away from Kenshin. She had almost escaped. Kenshin merely pressed against her more to try and stop her efforts.

"I would stop squirming if I were you," Kenshin said in a husky soft voice that Kaoru recognized.

"Oh god, that was you. The whole time it was you. What is wrong with you?" Kaoru whispered softly in despair.

"Be quiet," Kenshin said bringing his face closer to hers, "Why do you fear me? Am I not good enough for you?"

"Just leave me alone."

"I can't. I won't. You are mine." Kenshin said as his hand slid up to hold her cheek.

Kaoru tried to pull away angering Kenshin further. She was amazed at the person she was with. This wasn't the Kenshin she knew. He sounded like Enishi. Kenshin moved away grabbing her hand and pulling toward the front.

"Kenshin?" Akemi said jumping up from the couch as Kenshin entered the front door.

Kenshin gave her a chilling look telling her to stay put and not to interfere if she knew what was good for her. Kaoru tried to pull away from Kenshin's strong grip but couldn't. Akemi merely sat back on the couch her face pale taking in the fact that Kenshin had actually seriously threatened her. Kenshin dragged Kaoru all the way back to his room, where he threw her on the bed slamming the door shut. Kaoru watched him with fear as he approached her. His shirt was bloody and he yanked it off, throwing into the corner.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kenshin yelled in anger.

*Gomen ne Kaoru-dono.*

Kaoru moved further away from Kenshin. He followed her onto the bed grabbing her hands and straddling her hips to hold her down. He leaned over his face inches from hers.

"You are mine," Kenshin said as he held both her hands in one of his.

*Please stop. Leave her alone.*

"No, I won't stop it," He said bringing his free hand to caress her face with gentle tenderness belying the absolute fury radiating from him.

*You are hurting her.*

"No I'm not!"

Kaoru watched in confused fear as Kenshin began talking to nothing. He let go of her hands suddenly. Kaoru watched as his amber eyes slowly melted to the violet she loved. Kenshin began to tremble gazing at her with a horrified apologetic face. He quickly got off of her looking around frantically.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked alarmed at the tragic look on his face.

Kaoru didn't understand what was happening. One minute he seemed entirely different, now he looked like the Kenshin she knew.

"Gomen ne Kaoru-dono. Sessha…" Kenshin fell to his knees as he spoke his head bowed.

Kaoru got up cautiously. He looked tormented and Kaoru couldn't help but go over to him. She didn't understand what exactly was happening. It was as if he had two different personalities. His speech patterns even changed. She was thoroughly frightened, but something pushed her to comfort him. Maybe it was because she was so confused and unsure of how to react to the whole situation she was put in, maybe because she was a compassionate person, or because she cared for Kenshin and was trying her best to understand what was happening to him. Kaoru hesitantly kneeled in front of him before putting her arms around him instinctively knowing that he needed her to do such. He tried to pull away but she held on.

"Sessha disgusts you."

Kaoru made no reply. Instead she coaxed Kenshin to stand up and led him over to the bed like a small child. Kaoru sat back against the headboard of the bed. Kenshin lay with his head in her lap, arms around her waist, curling into her warmth. He held tight needing her comfort more then ever, fearing her rejection and hatred.

"Shh…rest now," Kaoru said as Kenshin shook.

"Gomen ne Kaoru-dono. Sessha never meant for this. Gomen. Sessha just wanted to be with you like a normal person," Kenshin said brokenly with a note of desperation.

"Just rest now," Kaoru replied forgetting everything else in her attempt to soothe the pain of the person in her arms.

^_____________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone! I'm back! Gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

During winter break my boyfriend, now fiancé ( ^_______^ ) was visiting from his AIT training, so I wasn't home, well just barely. If you are reading my Christmas party, sorry I haven't gotten out the last chapter! I will. 

So now I am back and ready to update weekly again! I want to thank everyone who reviewed: KitKat, Masika, Leigh, ewunia, Kriska, aku-chan, Jason M. Lee, Tesuka-chan, EK, me me me and only me, Vesca, Gypsy-chan, chibi_ken14, Chiki, Shunu no Miko, Megumi-chan, Omochi, ells, hosi-ni-onegai, red, chibi-hime, Apple, Sujakata, Val, Kamimura Kaoru, Misanagi, Astralkitten, chitchat, Isis 13, Ro-chan!!!!!!! You guys motivate me lots!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys lots!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Misao betrayed

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Mine?…nope they don't belong to me, none of the RK characters do. *sigh*

____________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 11: Misao betrayed

As Kaoru tried to deal with everything that was happening that night, Misao was having her own problems.

"I work tonight! I already told you that!" Misao didn't add the fact that Aoshi would be waiting to see her there.

"We've called your work and told them you quit," Kuji said.

Misao's mouth dropped open.

"We've decided that from now on you can come with us on our trips. We can spend more time together and bond," Mei added smiling.

"What!!! I don't think so. I don't want to bond. It's too late. I have to go to work and fix this."

Kuji stopped her from leaving, "Misao-chan, you need to get ready. Kiyosato-san and his son will be arriving soon."

Misao felt her face flush with anger but then controlled herself and put on a defeated look, "Fine. Mother, could you help me get ready?"

Her mother smiled with pleasure and her father sighed with relief. Misao had every intention of cooperating for the night, but that was it. She would leave after that. She had no plans on going anywhere with them. They had tried it once, when she was younger, but Misao had just ended up being babysat by someone, who only spoke German. That year Misao learned how to speak German good enough to get by, and had only seen her parents when it was important for their business.

Misao stared blankly at the mirror as her mother gushed on about how much time they would be spending together. Misao winced as her mother caught a particularly tough knot. Mei smoothed through it saying how important it was for a woman to know how to do her own hair. An hour passed with her mother giving her glamour tips. Misao ended up with a lovely green dress that belonged to her mother. It was easy to see where Misao's petite form came from. Finally, Mei finished with Misao's makeup.

"Makeup is essential to any woman's life," Mei announced as she began gathering everything up to put it away.

Misao frowned. She never wore any. She figured people would have to take her as she is. Why hide the face you have? Her mother would say you were accenting it or bringing out its full potential. Misao looked down at her hands wondering how her mother could believe all the stuff she spouts.

"Come on Misao-chan!" Mei exclaimed excitedly.

Misao followed behind slowly. Walking down the stairs she watched as her mother calmly assumed an air of elegance. Kuji came in from the living room and over to his wife. 

"You look magnificent Misao-chan. They won't be able to resist your charm," Kuji stated.

Misao plastered on a fake smile to make them happy. It instantly reminded her of Soujiro. Is that why he smiled all the time? Was it easier then showing your true emotions? Sighing Misao came down the rest of the way. Just as she reached the last step the doorbell rang.

"Time to make a good impression," Kuji said straightening and going to the door.

Misao listened vacantly as her father greeted Kiyosato and his son. Mei gave Misao a little nudge and both started forward.

"And you have met my wife. I believe you have yet to meet my daughter though," Kuji said putting all the attention on Misao.

Misao bowed, "Makimachi Misao, I am pleased to meet you."

Kiyosato nodded with approval, "And this is my son, Kiyosato Akira."

Akira stepped forward taking Misao's hand in his own before bowing and kissing it. Misao blushed faintly waiting to take her hand back as soon as possible. Akira slowly released it.

"It is nice to meet you. Your parents have told me much about you, but it seems they did not sufficiently describe your beauty or grace," Akira said politely.

Misao tried her best not to blush again. His words were surely lies, but Misao was not used to the compliments. This was the first time her parents were trying to make a match for her.

Kiyosato looked pleased, "Ah, but you can tell she gets it all from her mother."

Everyone laughed pleasantly.

"Come in, dinner will be ready shortly. Misao, could you show them to the dining room?" Mei asked.

"Of course, mother. This way," Misao said sweetly, while trying her best to walk elegantly.

She just had to get through tonight. 

________________________________________________________________________

Aoshi sat in the Akabeko at his usual spot. Misao hadn't shown up, however. He seemed unfazed. A figure walked up to him taking a seat.

"You don't plan on backing out, do you?"

"No," Aoshi replied not even acknowledging the man beside him.

"Here's half the money. The rest upon her delivery."

"Keep it," Aoshi said.

The man beside him looked puzzled, "You do not want it?"

"No," Aoshi took a sip of his drink.

"You are a strange one."

Aoshi said nothing. The man took the money back and left without another word. Aoshi watched nothing in particular as he cleared his mind, setting himself apart from but still aware of his surroundings. He sat like that for several minutes. He was tapped on the shoulder suddenly but didn't even turn.

"Oi, I need to talk to you," Sano said.

Aoshi still made no reply.

"Oi! Are you deaf? It's important!" 

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"You know that Enishi guy, don't you?" 

"And if I do?" Aoshi replied.

Sano came around to sit beside him, "He's taken Kaoru. Do you have any idea where he might be?"

"No."

Sano bristled at the quick reply, "Damn it! I have to find Kaoru! She could be in danger you block of ice!"

Sano jumped up as Aoshi stood.

"Not my problem."

Sano grabbed Aoshi's arm, "I'll make it your problem!"

Aoshi brushed Sano off as if it was nothing, "I cannot help you."

Sano could only watch as Aoshi left. Megumi, who was working, came over.

"No luck?"

"No. Saitoh is looking into it, but the guy is up to something," Sano answered.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke up feeling stiff and uncomfortable. She had spent the night in the same sitting position holding onto Kenshin. She looked down at his now peaceful face. She brought her hand to his face to move away the hair covering it, gently smoothing it back. 

'What is it about you? I'm not frightened, but I feel I should be.'

Kenshin stirred in his sleep whispering out her name, "Kaoru."

Kaoru felt her face flush with a pleasant smile.

'What is wrong with you, Kaoru? This man is crazy. He's a killer. He's …Kenshin. I just can't hate him. I want so much to help him.'

Kenshin moved again this time opening his eyes. Blinking a couple times he sat up abruptly. He opened his mouth to speak, but Kaoru silenced him with a finger to his lips. She gazed into his violet eyes serenely.

"Don't apologize again. Don't say anything. Just lie here with me a little longer."

Kenshin watched her amazed as she moved from her sitting position to lay down. 

'I want to help you. I don't know what's wrong, but I know I can't forget about you. And I do not blame you for the death of my father. Enishi…you will not get away with this.'

"Are you going to keep staring at me like that?" Kaoru asked.

Kenshin didn't reply. Instead he took the opportunity to lie down beside Kaoru and pull her into his arms. She snuggled closer to him and was soon asleep, having gotten little sleep the night before. Kenshin didn't know what to think. He almost believed he was still dreaming, or the events that had happened earlier were part of a dream. But Kaoru was real, and he was definitely not asleep.

*Why are you comforting me? Why don't you push me away in disgust?*

Kenshin kissed the top of her head, for once in a long time feeling peaceful. No other voice tormented him. 

*Please don't leave me after this. I could not bear it.*

A tentative knock was heard at the door. Not wishing to wake Kaoru up Kenshin carefully slid her from his embrace. Standing up he went over to the door. Bags heavy under her eyes, Akemi watched him with a troubled expression. Stepping out of the room and closing the door he frowned at her haggard appearance.

"Gomen ne Akemi-chan. Sessha did not mean to scare you."

Akemi threw herself into his arms trembling before crying softly, "Oniisan!"

"Shh…it's okay now. Sessha is better. Sessha never meant to threaten you. You know sessha would never harm you."

"I was so worried. Kenshin this isn't good for you. Kaoru…she has to leave," Akemi said pulling back and wiping her tears away.

"No," Kenshin snapped before catching hold of himself, "No, she can't leave right now. Katsura said she was to stay here until he decided what to do."

Akemi deflated even more, "That was the first time you ever threatened me, and it was because of her. You can't control yourself because of her. We can talk to Katsura…"

"No, Akemi-chan. It won't happen again. Sessha promises. Has sessha ever broken a promise to you?" Kenshin asked.

Akemi cast her eyes down unable to stop herself from saying, "Yes, and you know when and for whom you broke that promise."

Kenshin paled suddenly, "Sessha…sessha has to go take a shower."

Akemi unwilling to cause her brother anymore pain smiled sadly, "Why don't I go make breakfast?"

"That sounds good," Kenshin said pulling his gaze away from the dry blood caked under his fingernails.

Akemi turned and went downstairs looking worn down. Her eyes mirrored a deep sadness and devote love for her brother. 

She reached the bottom of the stairs whispering softly to herself, "Kenshin baka. Can't you see? It's happening again."

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao stretched and pulled off her pajamas. Last night had gone perfect. She had played the elegant wonderful daughter and had got along pleasantly with Akira, who insisted she call him such. He was an extremely nice guy, but she only had eyes for Aoshi. That night she had been littered with praises from her parents. They were empty to her ears. Now all she had to do was get in touch with Aoshi and apologize for not meeting him. Grabbing a pair of jeans and shirt, Misao braided her hair searching for her phone. 

"Aha! There it is. Heh! Heh! I really should clean my room. Oh well!"

Dialing his number she waited as it rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello."

"Hiya Aoshi! It's me! Sorry bout last night. I don't even want to get into what happened with my parents," Misao gushed out.

Misao waited for him to reply but he didn't. 

"You're not mad, are you?"

"No," Aoshi replied.

"Great! Can I come over today? Maybe spend the night again? My parents have it in their head that I should go with them on their business trips to spend quality time with them. Yeah right!"

Misao frowned. One-sided conversations weren't always the best way of communicating. She was used to such behavior from Aoshi before, but now it struck her as odd. He had become more talkative when they started going out, but now…

"Hey! You there?" Misao said looking perplexed.

"Yes." 

"Everything okay?" Misao asked concerned.

"Yes."

"Are you sure you aren't mad at me?" Misao continued uncertainly.

"Yes."

"Okay…when can you come get me?" Misao sat down on her bed.

"Two."

"All right! I guess I can wait to see you until then! Bye then!" Misao paused to hang up the phone waiting for his reply.

"Bye."

Misao pouted wondering what was wrong with Aoshi. Maybe he was just having a bad day.

"Yeah! That's it! I should stop worrying. Now to call Tae and get my job back!"

_________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru woke up unable to sleep any longer due to her very full feeling bladder. She grumpily sat up before blindly stumbling to the bathroom door. Giving the doorknob a twist she was blasted by a wave of steamy air. Squinting Kaoru's eyes widened at the person before her. Kenshin was standing there completely naked. Kaoru was horrified with herself as her eyes, as if they had a will of their own, trailed from Kenshin's feet, stopping briefly at one point, before traveling to look at his face.

"Ano…Kaoru-dono…"

"Oh!" Kaoru jumped back into the bedroom swinging the door shut, "Gomen nasai!"

Kenshin grabbed his bathrobe watching the door and hearing Kaoru's repeated apologies. 

*Why cover up? She obviously likes what she sees.*

Kenshin frowned.

*She is mine. It would be so easy to seduce her and claim her fully as my own.*

"Stop it! No, sessha won't let you."

*You won't let me. You are me. You are going to.*

"Leave."

*For now.*

Kenshin sat in silence for several moments. Finally he opened the door. Kaoru quickly looked the other way bright red.

"You can use the bathroom now. Akemi is making breakfast, so…"

Kaoru tried her best to stop blushing, "Okay."

'What is the matter with me? I have seen a naked guy before! You would think I am a little schoolgirl with the way I'm acting.'

As Kaoru passed Kenshin her face flushed even more. The dark bathrobe was open at the chest, and Kenshin's wet hair messily surrounded his face. He looked so good. Kaoru rushed to the bathroom to stop her thoughts.

'Why can't I control my emotions around him?'

Kenshin quickly got dressed and stood outside the bedroom door waiting for Kaoru. He heard her come out of the bathroom and to the door. Stepping to the side he waited as she opened it. Kaoru came out and started with surprise seeing Kenshin right there.

"Come on, sessha will show you where the dining room is."

Kaoru nodded and followed Kenshin as he walked down the stairs. Akemi was setting the plates on the table, when they arrived. Akemi was stunned seeing Kaoru walking right next to Kenshin, she hid her surprise though. Hadn't Kaoru seen and must know what Kenshin is? Instead of insulting Kaoru, Akemi made no comment as she went back into the kitchen to finish preparing the food. Kenshin held out Kaoru's seat for her, which she happily took. Seating himself at the end of the small table the two waiting for Akemi to return neither saying anything. Akemi brought out a delicious looking breakfast and everyone proceeded to eat it in silence.

"We have a guest bedroom for you. And I'm sure you would like a change of clothes," Akemi said frowning.

Kaoru was surprised. Akemi had never talked to her without malice.

"Thank you," Kaoru replied.

"You can't leave here," Akemi added.

'No, you are wrong. I won't leave here yet. I have to figure this out. You said I would leave him like everyone else. I will prove you wrong, Akemi.'

"I have to call my friends so they know I'm alright."

"No, I don't think so," Akemi said.

"Akemi-chan…" Kenshin started.

"Stay out of this. She could be trying to get help."

"All I want to do is let my friends know I am okay. You can stand right next to the phone and hang it up if I start to say anything I shouldn't," Kaoru countered.

Akemi scowled but acquiesced, "Fine after breakfast is finished."

__________________________________________________________________________

Sano was having some breakfast, when the phone rang. Jumping up he scooped up the phone. Pausing for a second he swallowed the last of his food.

"Hello."

"Sano…it's me Kaoru."

Sano's eyes almost bugged out, "Where are you, Jou-chan!? Are you okay? If that bastard…"

"Sano that's enough. I'm fine."

"Where are you? What happened?" Sano asked concerned.

"Kenshin saved me. Um…I'll be staying with him for a little while. I won't be able to make it to work, so if you could tell Tae something important came up, and I won't be able to come in for awhile." Kaoru said as Akemi watched her.

"Sure Jou-chan. No problem. You sure everything is fine. You're not hurt. Can I come see you?"

"I'm fine. You can't come see me right now though," Kaoru said.

"What! Why!?" Sano asked incredulous.

"Things are just a little complicated right now. I have to go Sano. Just tell everyone I'm fine and not to worry."

"Jou-chan…Oi! Jou-chan?" Sano held the phone to his ear listening to the dial tone.

He hung up unable to stop himself from worrying. Something wasn't right about the whole situation. Sano would let it rest for a bit and see what Saitoh could find.

____________________________________________________________________________

Misao had spoken to Tae explaining what had happened. Tae had laughed telling Misao she was welcome back. The rest of the time Misao spent before two was with her parents. They were so happy with her.

"You charmed them real good Misao-chan. Kiyosato Akira wishes to see you again. What a success!" Mei said her eyes brightening.

"Great job. Won't this be wonderful. The three of us together. You have your mother's charm and beauty." Kuji stated.

Misao smiled and nodded when she had to. Her parents began praising themselves saying how wonderfully they had raised her. Misao just wanted to shout at them that she practically raised herself among all the different babysitters. At one-thirty Misao excused herself. Her parents were so happy with her that they let her go. She went inside her room grabbing some of her things before walking back down the stairs. Her parents were engaged elsewhere making it easy for Misao to slip outside. Walking down the sidewalk she sat down in the grass waiting for Aoshi. He pulled up at exactly two. Misao threw her stuff in the back and jumped into the car. 

"I missed you Aoshi!" Misao said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Instead of answering he shifted gears and got on the road. Misao was not put off by his abrupt behavior though.

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Anything you want," Aoshi replied.

"Hmmm…I know! Let's go to the mall!"

Aoshi immediately set out for the direction of the mall. It wasn't too far away and only took them twenty minutes to get to. Misao jumped out of the car as soon as Aoshi parked. She had spent most of the time talking much to her disappointment. Aoshi came out of the car and Misao took his arm.

"Shopping time!"

He nodded and they walked inside. Misao went straight for the candy shop. Laughing she tried to get Aoshi to get something but he refused. Next Misao decided she could get some new clothes. She picked out some clothes that actually fit. Aoshi just followed never complaining.

"Let's get something to eat," Misao said as her stomach rumbled. 

Stopping at one of the small restaurants Misao had her fill. Aoshi paid for the meal after they finished. Coming from the restaurant Misao noticed a small photo booth. 

"I've never used one of those before. Come on. I want to get some pictures together."

Misao pulled Aoshi into the booth realizing just how big Aoshi really was as he took up a lot of the space. Starting it up she sat by Aoshi and smiled. A flash went, and Misao turned to see Aoshi wasn't smiling. Four more pictures to go. He was going to smile. She grabbed his face lifting it up for him. Another flash followed. 

"Aoshi! You have to smile." Misao pleaded.

Aoshi's eyes softened and he smiled for her. Then she leaned her head on his shoulder for the next one. Aoshi turned his head to look at her forgetting the pictures. The last picture Aoshi smiled again.

"Great! I hope they came out good."

Paying the machine she looked at the five photos she had doubles of. Handing Aoshi his, she examined all of them. One picture caught her attention. It was when she had rested her head on Aoshi's shoulder. He was looking at her with a tender expression. Misao felt a little lighter suddenly.

"I love them!" Misao exclaimed putting them safely away, "Now you have to stay here. I'll be right back. Don't you move."

Misao made Aoshi sit on a bench as she skipped away. Looking down at the photos in his hands he sighed. Misao's brilliant smile captured ones eyes while looking at the picture. She really was beautiful. After about ten minutes Misao came back empty handed.

"Okay, now for some more shopping."

They continued to shop for another hour. Misao left Aoshi again coming back with a box. She informed him he was not allowed to look at it. Finally, going back to the car they started off. It was getting a little late and Misao was tired from all the walking. She began to doze off. She woke up as Aoshi pulled the car to a stop. Opening her eyes she looked around confused.

"Aoshi…where are we?"

He did not reply, just continued to stare straight ahead.

"Aoshi, you're scaring me. Come on…" Misao was cut off as she was violently yanked from the car.

She let out a short yelp before trying to pull away as someone held her in place.

"Aoshi!"

"You worried me there. I thought you weren't going to show. Here's the money," the man holding Misao said.

"Chou…Chou?!" Misao exclaimed recognizing the voice.

"I don't want the money," Aoshi replied.

Misao looked over to Aoshi disbelief in her eyes, "Aoshi…what is this? What…"

Aoshi got out of the car. He ignored Misao as he walked inside. Misao was trying her best to stay calm. Her heart was racing faster and faster, and she began to feel weak. 

"Hey, calm down there. Misao-chan. You won't be harmed."

"Why? What is happening? Why are you doing this?" Misao asked her head bowed. 

Chou pulled her inside making her walk in front, "Try not to take it to personal, but you've been kidnapped."

"Why?"

"Not my place to tell you. Now come on." Chou said letting her go so she could walk on her own.

Misao didn't say anything further. Her mind was on Aoshi and his cold expression as she shouted for his help. Misao was having a hard time believing this was actually happening. Chou went ahead of her to open the door. Coming inside she saw a horribly bandaged man sitting with a beautiful woman to one side and…

"Sou-chan!?"

Soujiro's unfaltering smile faltered, "Misao-chan…? What…?"

"So nice to meet you Makimachi-san," The bandaged man interrupted sending a displeased look to Soujiro, who immediately resumed his smile with a blank look.

"May I present Shishio-sama," Chou announced.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Aoshi waited in one of the many rooms in the complex. Finally, a man that looked akin to a snake came walking in.

"Hoji," Aoshi acknowledged.

"Shinomori, Shishio-sama thanks you for your cooperation. I believe you received your payment."

"I do not want the money. You know why I have come." Aoshi said his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, yes about that. Shishio-sama has decided that she will be retained a little longer until his plans for the Makimachi girl are complete," Hoji explained.

Aoshi stood to his full height, "That was not the agreement."

"Yes, but Shishio-sama does not wish for your interference. Come back tomorrow and you may discuss this with him."

Aoshi revealed no emotion as he calmly passed Hoji knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment, "Tomorrow then."

Aoshi made his way out of the building to his car. Aoshi was able to keep his cool facade in place the whole ride home. Getting out of his car, he looked in the back where all of the things Misao bought were. Grabbing it up he went inside his house throwing it all on the couch so he could get rid of it later. The box Misao had bought had his name written on it. Unable to stop himself he opened it up. Inside were two kodachis with his name written on the hilt of both. They were well crafted. She must have noticed his collection earlier.

"Misao…" Aoshi whispered.

Placing them back in the box he noticed an envelope addressed to him. He opened it taking out a personalized greeting card. The front was completely white with black lettering.

__

I have tons of friends

And am as happy as could be

But still, still I felt so lonely.

Aoshi opened it. Inside was a picture of the two of them from earlier that day. He read the rest.

__

That was until I met you

Here's a gift just to say thank you.

Misao signed her name underneath with a little heart. Aoshi stared at the card for a full minute before throwing it back on the couch going into his bathroom. Looking in the mirror he saw a blank emotionless face staring back at him.

"I don't care," Aoshi said softly repeating it to himself as his gazed dropped to the counter, where his hands clenched the sides turning white from the strength of his hold.

Aoshi released the counter and stalked out of the bathroom into his bedroom. Sprawling out on his bed his hand came into contact with soft material. Picking up the shirt Misao had forgotten from the other day he glared at it, but did not let it go.

"I don't care."

Sitting up he tightened his hold on the shirt in his hands. A fresh summery scent caught his attention. It smelled of Misao. Aoshi closed his eyes throwing the shirt across the room.

"I don't care."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Told you I'm back! Wow! You guys are great! Thanks for all the congrats! Appreciate it lots. *Hugs all of her reviewers* I have lots of work to do before school tomorrow, so I'm going to have to save the individual thanks for another day! But I would still like to thank you all: Lan Night, Fabi-chan, Shunu no Miko, Jason M. Lee, Vesca, dewey, Suzuki Rei, chibi-ken14, chibi-hime, hosi-ni-onegai, Leigh, Phoe-chan, Jim, Atralkitten, Koizumi Tsukiyo, Yuki Arashi, Mango, Kokoro Kakera HP, aku-chan, Omochi, kame Hime, Lina, Angel of Ruins, me me me and only me, chitchat, marstanuki, Apple, Chiki, moonblossom, Kriska, Onna Oji, Shizuka, and tesuka-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Motivate me some more!!!!!!!

Kyaa Kyaff wishing everyone the best in the new year!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. A new situation

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: You guessed it! The RK characters aren't mine!

____________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 12: A new situation

Saitoh looked at the sign proclaiming the shop as Hiko's Wares. Opening the door he slipped inside. Glancing over at the register Yahiko and Okita could be seen helping a customer. Okita's eyes met briefly with Saitoh's before he resumed talking with the elderly woman in front of him. Saitoh walked around the room looking at all the different things. Picking up one of the objects he examined it with disinterest. He looked back to the register and let it slip from his hands. Okita immediately excused himself to help pick up the broken pieces. 

"Gomen," Saitoh said bending down as Okita did to pick up the mess.

"No problem. Stuff like this happens all the time," Okita replied slipping an envelope to Saitoh as he cleaned the mess.

"How much is it?" Saitoh said glancing at the You Break It, You Buy It sign.

"Do not worry. Can I help you with anything else?" Okita asked.

"No that will be all."

Okita smiled at Saitoh before taking the broken pieces to throw in the garbage. Yahiko came over complaining about clumsy people. Saitoh glanced back one last time before leaving the store.

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao sat huddled in the corner of the cell she was in. The room consisted of a toilet and a bed. She hadn't been surprised when she was thrown into a jail cell. The building area as far as Misao knew was an old abandoned and closed insane asylum. This thought was at the back of her mind though as Misao was numb from the shock of Aoshi's betrayal. She still could not bring herself to believe he had brought her here purposely. That was what her heart told her, but her head whispered that he was using her the whole time, that he did betray her. Misao's head slowly bowed her hair curtaining her tears from the man sitting at a table in the hallway. After being introduced to Shishio, Chou had taken Misao, who still had no clue why they wanted her, to the place she was currently in.

Wiping her tears away she looked at the huge man sitting near her cell. He looked like he was meditating. He reminded her of a monk of some sort. Misao stood up and went to sit on the bed. It was paper thin and horribly uncomfortable, but Misao didn't notice. Again her mind drifted to Aoshi, tormenting her. She felt tears start to burn her eyes again. She did her best to hold them back. It was hard trying to accept the truth. Aoshi didn't feel anything for her. He had used her, all those times. Pulling out the wallet she still had in her possession Misao looked at the pictures they had taken together. She stared at her favorite picture. The one where he was watching her as she looked forward with her head leaning on his shoulder. She scrutinized the expression on his face. His expression to her appeared tender and caring. Was it really a lie? She could feel the rational part of her answer that she was foolish and stupid. Aoshi was obviously a good actor. Stuffing the pictures back into her wallet she leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I am so stupid," Misao whispered desolately closing her eyes.

A second later she heard someone begin to open her cell. Jumping up she saw the big guy opening the door for Chou. 

"What do you want!?" Misao asked fists clenched.

"No questions. Let's go," he said grabbing her arm.

Misao pulled back, but Chou's grip was too strong and he dragged her out easily. He released her arm telling her she better follow. Having no other option she did. After walking down a hallway he turned to the left and opened a door sending her inside. Chou shut the door firmly behind him. Misao looked around the empty room. Chou's friendship had just been for show as well. Did she truly have any friends? Was she so naive? The door opened minutes later. Another man came in. Misao had no idea who he was.

"Gomen Misao, but…" Chou trailed off, "I'll be back. You now what to do. Not too much."

The man nodded. Misao felt dread begin to build up in the pit of her stomach, and she felt her heart begin to race. Chou stepped outside. Misao backed against the wall as the man approached.

"Nothing personal," he said in a deadpan voice.

Misao began to tremble, moving away. With nowhere to go she watched as he came even closer. She knew little self-defense. She had begun to learn with her grandfather before her mother and father cut off ties with him. Misao hadn't seen her grandfather since she was a little girl. She wished desperately to have learned more. The man pulled his hand back with a wide swing, but before he could hit Misao, she rushed forward shoving into him. She fell on top of him as he took to the ground. Jumping off him as quickly as possible she rushed for the door, but he grabbed her ankle causing her to fall face first.

"Do not make me angry, or I will do more then mess you up a bit."

Misao cried out using her other foot to try and hit his face. He blocked her attempt with his other arm. Releasing her foot he watched her scramble to stand up with smug arrogance. He thought she was easy prey and approached her once again. She swung a punch at him, but he caught it before striking her sharply in the stomach. She bent over in pain. He didn't give her any time to recover. Grabbing her by the hair he brought his other fist around punching her viciously in the face. Misao was stunned. She had never been physically harmed by anyone. She had gotten her number of bumps and bruises, but no one had ever tried to physically harm her. Smacking her he grabbed her arm before she could fall only to throw her down to the ground giving her a good kick to the side. Misao wanted to cry out in pain, but stopped herself. She had seen the man's eyes gleam in pleasure the first time she had yelled in pain. She refused to cry and become this man's amusement. Grabbing her by her hair again he lifted her up. Misao tried her best to stand as she felt her hair being almost violently ripped from her scalp. Blood dribbled down her forehead and over her eye. 

The guy laughed with perverse pleasure. Misao was pissed. She had never felt so vulnerable and hated it. She couldn't go down without a fight. Makimachi Misao was stronger than this, and she wouldn't let him get away without a few bumps and bruises of his own. Slumping slightly forward she listened to the man's arrogant laugh. Misao with all the agility and strength she possessed grabbed his shoulders kneeing him sharply. He bent over coughing in pain pouring out curse after curse. Slowly he straightened to stare at her. Fire blazed fiercely in her eyes as she raised her fists up ready to defend herself ignoring the pain that lanced through her body.

___________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru let the hot water wash over her as her mind drifted away. After she had called Sano, Kenshin had to leave to go to work. Akemi had ignored Kaoru the whole time. Akemi seemed quieter and more subdued. Kaoru wasn't used to this considering from the very first Akemi had been fiery and insulting. Kaoru had spent the day not doing much at all as Akemi watched her like a hawk. Kaoru didn't see Kenshin that night either. Akemi said he was on one of his assignments, and told Kaoru not to wait up for him. Kaoru understood why she shouldn't remembering the night before. 

'It's like he has another personality. What if… Did he adopt another personality to deal with…?'

The water turned cold suddenly making Kaoru jump back. Playing with the shower knob in frustration she couldn't get the water warm again. Kaoru finished her shower quickly getting out frozen. She must have used all the hot water. Kaoru entered her room and got dressed eagerly wanting very badly to see Kenshin. She opened the door to the wonderful sight of Akemi's glowering face.

Kaoru looked at her surprised, "Yes…?"

"I'm going to work today."

"…And?" Kaoru asked confused.

"You better not try anything. Kenshin will be watching you. If you dare try and take advantage of him…"

"Do you really think I would? What is your problem anyway? Kenshin isn't a baby. Stop acting like his mother," Kaoru said feeling satisfied at the stunned expression on Akemi's face.

Akemi's face slowly fell anger smoldering in her eyes, "I have to go now. Understand one thing. I would do anything to protect Kenshin…anything." Akemi said the threat implicit in her voice.

Kaoru smiled, "Have a good day at work."

Akemi glared at her before turning sharply and leaving. Kaoru sighed with relief and started to follow Akemi downstairs. Reaching the bottom step she saw Akemi talking with Kenshin. Not wishing to interrupt she crept into the kitchen for a snack as her stomach growled. Kaoru opened one of the cabinets; it was filled with plates not food. Shutting it she rummaged around some more before hearing the front door open and shut. Closing the fridge door, she saw Kenshin standing there. An awkward silence ensued. 

Kenshin looked around the kitchen, "Would you like me to make some breakfast, Kaoru-dono?"

"You don't mind, do you? Cause I can't cook."

Kenshin smiled, "Sessha doesn't mind at all."

"Sounds good then. I'd like to help if I can!"

Kenshin nodded and started getting out things to cook. Kaoru got what he told her to. Kenshin said he would make his special omelet for her. Kaoru watched him as he cooked. His whole demeanor changed. He had always appeared a little withdrawn and sad even when smiling, but now he seemed to fully enjoy what he was doing without any cares. His sleeves were rolled up and his hair was pulled back in the usual style. Kaoru just continued to watch him.

'Who are you Kenshin? Will you let me find out?'

______________________________________________________________________________

Chou began to laugh hardily at the man now standing in front of him, "And I thought you could fight!"

The man glared at him with one eye the other one being swollen shut. He seemed to have gotten a good number of hits.

Wiping his bloody lip the man spoke, "I got her back."

Chou frowned, "You remembered not to kill her right? Otherwise you're dead."

"She's alive," the man said disgusted.

"You may leave," Chou replied entering the room.

Misao lie facedown in the middle of the room. She was breathing shallowly. Bloody handprints and splattered blood drops now decorated the white walls of the room. Walking over he picked Misao up bringing her back to the cell. He felt a twinge of guilt but suppressed it. He didn't care; she wasn't his problem. Her face was really messed up; cuts and scratches along with awful bruises lashed her face. Blood was smeared all over her. Her clothes were torn and her hair was haphazardly sticking everywhere. Chou dropped her onto the bed in the cell once Anji opened the door.

"Was that necessary?" Anji asked.

"Shishio's orders. He wants to scare that old man real bad." Chou replied. 

Anji averted his face from the sight. Chou leaned over and smacked Misao's face sharply.

"Wake up."

Again he smacked her. Getting some water provided by Anji he poured it on her face smacking her once again. Sputtering her eyelids fluttering open, Misao tried to concentrate on something besides all the pain lacing through her body. Chou's voice told her to sit up. Trying her best, she ended up collapsed on the bed. Chou slapped her. Not wishing to feel the stinging pain on her already sore flesh Misao managed to sit up in a daze. Chou then dragged her up to her feet supporting most of her weight.

"I need your help Anji," She vaguely acknowledged Chou saying.

She heard some noise and next thing she knew her hands were lifted above her head and shackled to the wall. Then the chain was shortened forcing her to stand on the tips of her toes to relieve the pressure on her wrists. Misao started to pass out again, but the sharp pain in her wrist caused her to try and straighten up as she watched groggily as Chou left. Trying her best she opened her left eye gazing at the man, who watched her sympathetically before looking the other way. Flashes suddenly blinded Misao. Focusing her gaze from where the flashes were coming from she saw Chou. Pictures…he was taking pictures. Misao wondered why. After he finished she was left in silence, trying her best to hold herself up on legs that were beyond worn and weak. Her wrists began to tingle from all the pressure, and she felt the cold metal biting and bruising her skin.

Misao had no idea how long she hung there half conscious. Images of Aoshi haunted her. At one point she thought he was there, but it was her mind playing cruel tricks on her. The rest of her mind revolved around the pain she was feeling, a numbing incessant pain that made her incoherent. 

"Open the door." A voice said softly.

"I don't think…"

"I said open it," the voice said with a firmer tone.

Misao heard the man jingle the keys before opening the door. A calming presence came rushing over to her. Misao felt relieved by the presence of whomever the voice belonged to. It was familiar and safe, but in her state of mind Misao could not place it.

"Help me lower her to the ground."

"Seta-san…"

"Do as I say," Soujiro said with absolute authority.

Anji complied, helping him unshackle the girl. Soujiro scooped her up placing her on the bed.

"Sou-chan…?" Misao asked slurring her words horribly.

Her throat felt clogged and it was hard to speak. Her wrists that she had long lost any sensation in began to stick and stab her with pain as the blood rushed back to them. They were bloody and bruised now from the chains causing Soujiro to wince at the very sight of them.

"Shh…I will take care of you Misao-chan. Just rest."

"Sou-chan…I can…always…depend on…you…" Misao forced out of her aching throat hoarsely.

"Quiet now," Soujiro said with sorrowful eyes.

Misao sighed as she felt a cool cloth pressed gently to her forehead. It hurt but brought relief at the same time. Misao slowly drifted off as Soujiro cleaned her up and bandaged the wounds he was able to. After finishing, Soujiro softly brushed Misao's hair from her face.

"Gomen nasai, Misao-chan. This is the only thing I can do for you right now."

___________________________________________________________________________

"Breakfast was great!" Kaoru exclaimed satisfied.

Kenshin smiled picking up the dishes. Kaoru jumped up to help.

"Sessha will take care of it Kaoru-dono."

"No way! You made breakfast, the least I can do is help you wash them," Kaoru picking up her plate and following Kenshin to the kitchen. 

"I will wash them. You dry them," Kaoru ordered in a mock authoritative tone.

"Kaoru-dono…"

"No, Don't give me that. You have no say," Kaoru said wagging her finger in his direction.

Going to the sink Kaoru turned on the water and set to work. She washed all the dishes as Kenshin dried them. Finishing up Kaoru smiled mischievously. She had always wanted to do this.

"Kenshin?"

"Yes, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin said turning to look at Kaoru.

She let out a stream of water straight at him. His mouth dropped open with surprise at his now soaking wet shirt, not to mention the floor. It took him several minutes to respond. A smile crept across his face as he started to move toward Kaoru. She pointed the nozzle of the sprayer at him.

"Stay back!" 

Faster then Kaoru could blink Kenshin had one hand on the sprayer and one arm around her waist. Kaoru quickly recovered from her shock to struggle to keep her grip on the sprayer. Kenshin easily plucked it from her hands holding her firmly to him to prevent her from escaping. 

Kaoru gave him an innocent expression, "Heh! heh! It was an accident. I swear…"

Kaoru was cut off as Kenshin sprayed her. Kaoru cried out as the cold water soaked through her shirt. Turning in his arms to try and get him back, Kaoru stopped her face beginning to heat up at how close she was to Kenshin. He went to release her immediately, but she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

"Kaoru-dono…"

"Kenshin," Kaoru looked into his eyes.

"Yes."

"Hug me," Kaoru said simply.

Kenshin's eyes widened, but he did as she asked. It amazed him how she acted this way toward him. She had seen his violent side, knew he was Battousai, and yet she didn't run away. 

*I do not deserve her. I can only cause her more pain. *

Kaoru snuggled closer to him, her head now resting near his shoulder. Kaoru was filled with a feeling of content to be able to hold him and have him hold her like this.

'Why am I so attracted to you? Kenshin, I know there is more to you. You are a kind gentle person. I know it.'

Kenshin bowed his head resting it in the angle between Kaoru's neck and shoulder. Kaoru smiled just wanting to remember this moment. She took in the warmth of his body, the strong but gentle hold of his arms, and his breath as it tickled her shoulder. Kaoru's eyes closed as she enjoyed a moment of peace.

'I love you, and I will help you.'

*I love you, but I cannot be with you. *

Kaoru felt Kenshin begin to pull away from their embrace. She didn't let him go though and pulled him back into her embrace. 

"Please just stay here like this with me a little longer," Kaoru asked watching his expression.

Kenshin gazed at Kaoru's face. His expression was unreadable, but he did as she asked bringing his arms around her. Her hair tickled his face as he held her. He didn't want to let her go. He didn't want to lose her.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru lifted her face up to look at him. Kenshin took the opportunity to kiss her lips with all the gentle tenderness he could convey to her. His right hand came up to cup her cheek. Kaoru sighed against his lips feeling cherished and important. 

'I want to be with you.'

*Take her. She wants you. Possess her. Make her yours. *

Kenshin visibly stiffened letting go of Kaoru and backing up with a alarmed expression.

"…" Kaoru was unable to say anything for several seconds still dazed from his soft kiss.

She stood still watching Kenshin, trying to comprehend the sudden change as Kenshin backed away further from her.

"Kenshin…?"

"I…sessha…Kaoru…want…Kaoru-dono…can't…" Kenshin refused to look at Kaoru as he stuttered.

Kaoru went to say something when the phone rang, cutting her off. Kenshin started with surprise and used the interruption to his advantage. Kaoru watched him as he went. 

'What happened?'

Kaoru's hand unconsciously rose to her heart as it slowed to a normal pace. She heard Kenshin say Akemi's name. It would figure she would be calling. Kenshin said a couple more things before hanging up. Coming back into the kitchen he glanced at her before resting his gaze elsewhere.

"Shishou wants to meet you," Kenshin said.

"Okay. Let me go change first."

______________________________________________________________________________

Aoshi pulled up to the building. Getting out of his car he walked up to the door giving it a knock. A man opened the door looking out. He looked like he had been beaten up. Probably didn't follow Shishio's orders.

"Yeah," the man said watching him with his good eye.

"I came to see Shishio. Tell Hoji, Shinomori is here as I said I would be."

The man shut the door. Aoshi looked at the gray dirty walls. Not much to look at. The place was abandoned and far as everyone else knew it still was. Those that had the unfortunate experience of exploring the area were never seen again. Not alive anyway. While waiting Aoshi began to wonder if Misao was alright. He had no idea why Shishio wanted her. He did as he was told without asking questions. Shaking his head to dispel the thoughts he was having, Aoshi leaned against the wall. He didn't care. It didn't bother him. He had done this before for Shishio and had left without a guilty conscious. Misao was no different. The door finally opened. Hoji stood there smiling.

"Shinomori, it's so nice to see you."

"Skip the formalities," Aoshi said.

"Always to the point, Shinomori," Hoji said with the same slimy smile.

"I want to see her."

"Of course." Hoji said allowing Aoshi to enter.

Aoshi followed him silently. Taking him into a nice room Hoji informed Aoshi to wait there. It didn't take long before the door was flung open with enthusiasm. Running with all her speed, a little girl of ten launched herself into Aoshi's arms.

"Uncle Aoshi!" she exclaimed happily.

"Saori," Aoshi said picking the young girl up.

Her ice blue eyes danced with merriment, "It's been so long since you visited."

"I have been very busy," Aoshi said his gaze resting on Hoji, who stood by the door.

"That's okay! I forgive you! Did you bring me a gift?" Saori gushed out.

Aoshi couldn't help but notice how much his niece and Misao were alike. Both were full of energy and prone to blurting out whatever was on their mind.

"Uncle Aoshi?"

"Not this time. Next time," he said placing her back on her feet.

Saori frowned for a second before lighting up, "I'll hold you to that! It's just so nice to see you!"

Saori twirled around her long black hair fanning out. Anyone could see the strong resemblance between the uncle and niece. 

"Do you like my dress? It's new!"

"You look beautiful." Aoshi replied honestly.

"Uncle Aoshi, were you too busy with a girlfriend? Cause Yahiko-chan said he was busy cause he needed to spend time with his girlfriend."

Aoshi couldn't reply as images of Misao haunted his vision.

"Uncle Aoshi, you okay?"

Aoshi closed his eyes slowly opening them, "I'm fine."

"That's good!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but it's time for Saori's lessons," Hoji stated.

"Can't I stay a little longer Hoji-san? Please!" Saori pleaded with an angelic face.

"Saori," Hoji said warningly.

Pouting Saori said, "Fine."

Saori jumped up to hug Aoshi. 

"You will come visit again!? Sooner then before."

"I will try," Aoshi replied.

"I'll be waiting!" Saori shouted cheerfully as she went with Hoji out the door.

Aoshi waited for Hoji's return. It didn't take long for Hoji to come back into the room.

"I want to speak with Shishio," Aoshi said.

"That isn't possible right now. He isn't available."

"Where is he?" Aoshi replied.

"Away on business. He will be back in a week," Hoji answered.

"I won't tolerate these games much longer."

"What games?" Hoji asked innocently.

Aoshi made no reply passing Hoji to get to the door.

"Let me escort you," Hoji said.

"I know my own way out," Aoshi replied coldly.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Do you have to go to work? Can't you just stay here with me?"

"Unlike some people, I work to earn my money," Megumi said grabbing her work uniform from Sano.

"Oi! I work," Sano replied.

"Gambling with your buddies doesn't count."

"I do other things too," Sano said.

"I mean something stable," Megumi countered.

Sano sighed, "I just have a bad feeling. Just today. Call in sick. I am sure they won't mind."

"That's enough. I'll be back for dinner. So why don't you work on that."

Sano cupped Megumi's face in his hands, "Fine, just be careful, okay."

"Nothing's going to happen, tori-atama."

Sano laughed and kissed her. Megumi then escaped from his arms to go change. Sano sat down o the couch unable to shake the bad feeling he had. Coming out of the bathroom Megumi went in search of her purse. After retrieving it Sano walked her out to her car.

"See you tonight," Sano said kissing Megumi soundly.

"Try and stay out of trouble," Megumi replied getting into her car.

"I love you, Megitsune."

Megumi flashed him a dazzling smile, "I love you too, tori-atama."

"Oi!"

Megumi laughed as she rolled her window up. Waving goodbye before he could say anymore she started the car. It didn't take long to get to the Akabeko. It wasn't that far away. Pulling into the parking lot she got out. She hurried inside, so she could have enough time to put her purse in her locker in the back. She needed to change her shoes as well.

"Megumi…have you seen Misao?" Tsubame asked seeing Megumi going by.

"No," Megumi called as she rushed passed.

Going into the back she opened her locker up. Hearing a noise she looked up, but no one was around. Megumi rolled her eyes as she took her shoes off. Just as she reached to get her work shoes a hand clamped over her mouth.

At his apartment Sano felt a chill go up is spine. Ignoring his uneasy feeling he went back to watching the television. He was watching a show about a rurouni, who wondered Japan, in an effort to atone for his past sins. There were two more episodes after that, so for the next hour that was what Sano spent his time doing. A knock on the door made Sano drop the remote. Grumbling as he walked over to the door, he opened it to see the kid from across the hall standing there.

"Yeah?"

"Some guy wanted me to give you this," the boy said handing Sano a paper.

"Thanks," Sano replied shutting the door in the kid's face.

Unfolding the paper, the sense of dread Sano was feeling magnified. 

__

Sagara, I know you know the whereabouts of Kaoru. I need that information. I have your woman to help in making your decision to tell me easier. Megumi isn't it. You want her back unharmed then you will cooperate. Don't try anything, or she will pay for your stupidity. I will call you tonight to discuss things further.

Enishi

Sano's face paled as he let the words on the paper sink in. The paper drifted to the floor as Sano stood there speechless. He would never help Enishi, besides the fact that he couldn't, since Sano had no idea where Kaoru was either. He continued to stand there his thoughts racing as he felt an overbearing panic clutch at his heart.

"Megumi."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!!! On to the individual thanks!

Fabi-chan- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!!! *hands Fabi-chan a tissue* Misao has it a little rough right now…but it was nice hearing from you! Can't wait to see what you thought of the chapter!

Chiki- I'm a sucker for waff too, so I just had to add some. Hoped you enjoyed that scene too! Yep, I couldn't resist the shower scene. I know it's been done before, but they are the best! Kenshin naked and wet…well off that subject *face turns red* I'll be waiting to hear from you again!

Val- Nope Kenshin can't control his personality changes too well. And no Kenshin didn't know at first cause killing her father was just another assignment he had. Thanks for reviewing!

Mary- It's great hearing from you! I'm glad you liked the Christmas party. That was tough to write and keep straight what everyone wanted but it was fun! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you again!

t.anjel- Unfortunately Aoshi did, but don't worry, the baka will come to his senses! Great hearing from you!!!

Aku-chan- Grrr! I know! How could Aoshi do that? …well I do know cause I wrote it…*scratches head as a sweat drop appears above her it* but anyway can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Chibi-hime- No Battousai just yet! Don't worry there will be KxB! Heh! Heh! Battousai is yummy! I must agree with you! *sigh*

Jason M. Lee- Aoshi no ahou!!! Yes I totally agree the jerk! Course I wrote him like that. *frowns* but anyway hope you liked the chapter!

Phoe-chan- *Soujiro stands there swirly-eyed from the glomping he received, Kyaa pokes him. * hmmm… I think he's still out. Shishio's reasons…what could they be…? Guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Nikki-chan- Yay! You liked the shower scene. I thought I would add that little tidbit even though it has been overly done in everything, stories, movies, etc! nothing wrong with another one though! Tell me what you thought of this chapter too!

Lina- thanks for the encouragement!

Yuki Arashi- *Aoshi rubs where he was kicked frowning* Aoshi is just being a dense guy! He'll realize the truth the baka! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on the chapter!

Kame Hime- did you like the scenes with Kenshin and Kaoru? Hope so! Just ad to add a bit of waff! Well motivate me some more by telling me what you thought!

Chitchat- *hands chitchat a tissue* don't cry!!! Please!!! Okay, yep Shishio is here and his intentions…guess you'll have to keep reading to find out!

Red- Love hearing from you! Hope to hear from you some more!

Omochi- Yeah, Misao's pretty broken up! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Motivate me some more and tell me what you thought!

Meryl lynn- Yay! I try to be a little unpredictable sometimes. I'm glad it works! Nice hearing from you!

Faerie-chan- thanks for the congrats! Love to hear from you! Can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter!

Mistress of All Worlds- Don't worry about reviewing!!! I'll wait patiently to hear from you! Nice hearing from you this time! I hope you liked this chapter too!

Shizuka- Two conflicts…and now I have added a third. Hoping you don't mind! Great hearing from you!!!

Kamimura Kaoru- *Hands Kamimura a kodachi* here this is for you!!! It's always nice hearing from you! *Aoshi glares at Kamimura rubbing the two bumps on his head* Well, I'm happy to see you anyway! Can't wait to hear from you again!

Kriska- What does Shishio want from Misao…well he wants her because…can't tell you at the moment! Yeah, Akemi is overbearing and Kenshin allows her to be…but anyway thanks for the nice review!

Me me me and only me- I'm sure he does to! *Aoshi walks over* You know you're writing this! *Kyaa glares at Aoshi and shoves him off the screen* anyway I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts on the chapter!

EK- Great hearing from you again! It's okay if you missed a few chapters! Just makes it all the better cause when you're reading there's more to read! Well anyway! Like I said it's great hearing from you!

Tiggergirl- Akemi gets on my nerves too. Course I made her like that so I shouldn't complain…Nice hearing from you!

Gypsy-chan- *Kenshin was standing there completely naked. Gypsy-chan was horrified with herself as her eyes, as if they had a will of their own, trailed from Kenshin's feet, stopping briefly at one point, before traveling to look at his face. Gypsy-chan began to grin and swung the door shut. Kyaa stood in the bedroom looking at the closed bathroom door* I better not interrupt. *Kyaa walks off the screen*

Jim- Take your time reading! No problem! Hope to hear from you again!

Misanagi- Yay! I'm so happy to hear from you! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter!

Isis13- it is quite obvious! The baka! But anyway! Thanks for your continual encouragement!

Apple- Shishio has his reasons, and I don't think I could control my eyes if Kenshin was…never mind. Thanks for the great compliment! *hugs Apple* You motivate me lots!

Okay! That's it for today! I hope everyone liked the chapter!

Kyaa Kyaff saying see you later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Aoshi's Decision

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK characters aren't mine! *sigh*

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 13: Aoshi's Decision 

Aoshi walked toward the exit. Just as he reached the door he felt the presence of someone behind him. Turning to face the person he was shoved up against the wall by someone much shorter then himself. Looking down he saw Seta Soujiro with the same smiling face. His eyes did not match his smile.

"Why? Why did you bring Misao here?" Soujiro asked calmly.

Aoshi pushed out of Soujiro's grip, "It was an order."

"Do you know what they have done to her!?" Soujiro asked his carefully controlled emotions breaking free.

"It's not my concern," Aoshi replied.

"Come with me. I'll show you," Soujiro said.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"You have no choice, Shinomori," Soujiro said his smile forgotten his gaze darkening.

Aoshi understood the threat in Soujiro's statement. It wasn't one of physical violence. He understood Soujiro had some influence within this place, and if he chose to, could make things difficult for Aoshi. 

Aoshi's eyes narrowed in anger, "Fine."

"This way," Soujiro said smiling once again.

Walking down a corridor, Soujiro went down some stairs before turning left into another hallway. Stopping in front of big door he knocked.

"Who's there," Anji asked from the other side.

"Seta Soujiro, open up."

There was a momentary pause before a click was heard, and the door opened with a loud grating noise. Stepping inside a line of empty cells could be seen. Anji at Soujiro's request stepped outside closing the door behind him. Aoshi steeled himself, wondering what he would see. Soujiro went ahead looking in the second cell. 

Soujiro looked pained before hardening his expression and looking at Aoshi, "She's asleep. Don't say a word to wake her up."

Aoshi had been prepared for many things, but the sight that greeted him shocked him. Not that it should have, but actually seeing Misao in such a state was different from imagining it. Imagining it had been bad enough. Bruises covered her face almost making her unrecognizable. Dry blood caked her tattered and torn clothes. She muttered in her sleep as she breathed in laborious breaths. Aoshi noted her wrists were thickly bandaged, but did not stop the blood from seeping through them. Her long beautiful hair was now filthy and disarranged. Aoshi felt his heart clench painfully. He controlled his emotions as he watched her whimper in pain. His outward expression remained the same, but on the inside he was falling apart.

"This is your fault. How could you deceive her? For your niece? No, you know Shishio-sama has no intention of letting you have her. You disillusion yourself. Now look what you have done to someone, who truly cared for you."

"I don't want to hear anymore. I was ordered to bring her here, and I did. It's none of my concern what they have done to her, or what they will do in the future. I don't care," Aoshi replied coldly.

Soujiro watched Aoshi with pity, "You are a fool. You don't deserve her."

"Sou…chan?" Misao's weak voice wavered out.

She reached her hand up weakly reaching for nothing. Soujiro, who had borrowed the keys from Anji, quickly opened the door as Misao began to cough painfully and violently. Soujiro brushed her hair back whispering calming words. Misao finally quieted down, while Soujiro held her hand in his. 

"Sou-chan…I'm…so happy you're…here," Misao said faintly trying her best to smile.

"Shh…be quiet. Save your strength," Soujiro scolded softly watching her with a tender expression.

"Is…someone else here? I heard…voices." 

"No one is here," Soujiro replied quickly.

Aoshi backed up sharply not wanting Misao to see him. Not wanting to see the hate and disgust in her eyes, but it was too late. Misao had raised her head up her good eye focusing on Aoshi.

"Aoshi…?" Misao whispered in disbelief.

Aoshi was unable to speak or even move. Her gaze pinned him to the wall. His carefully controlled facade slipped as he watched her with a pained expression. Tears unbidden began to slip from Misao's eyes as she rested her head back incapable of holding it up longer due to the pain. Soujiro tried to soothe Misao, but tears continue to trail down her face.

"What is he doing here?" she asked in a clear and agonized voice.

Aoshi was stunned. Misao's eyes hadn't held any hate or disgust as she watched him; there was only a profound sorrow and regret. Aoshi felt his chest constrict at her words as they crumbled the well-built defense he had constructed. He heard Soujiro trying his best to pacify her. Soujiro finally stood up telling Misao he would be right back. 

Going over to Aoshi he spoke quietly, "You can leave now."

Aoshi's expression became cold again, able to deal with Soujiro's anger. Hands clenched he went to leave. A sharp cry stopped him short. Pivoting as Soujiro rushed over he saw Misao trying her best to stand. She had fallen back onto the bed during her effort. As far as Aoshi could tell with her wounds Misao shouldn't even be awake, but her spirit was much stronger then even he could have suspected. Aoshi forced his gaze away and walked out of the hallway preparing to leave. Going to the exit all he could see was Misao's sad soft look, her blue eyes filling with tears, and her sharp cry of pain as she tried to stand. Aoshi stopped just short of the exit slamming his fist against the wall. The man with the swollen eye and lip just watched Aoshi. He hadn't been there when Soujiro had stopped Aoshi. He must have given himself a short break. The idiot was asking to get killed.

Noticing from where Aoshi had come from the man laughed, "Went to see that little bitch. Get on your nerves? I'm surprised that she can even talk then. I got her real good."

Aoshi focused on the man in rage. He had done this to Misao. He had hurt her. How could anyone hurt her? She was innocent and full of energy and life. She was honest and generous. She was forgiving and supportive. These thoughts racing through his head Aoshi did what he hadn't done in a long time, lost complete and utter control of all his emotions. Aoshi punched the man with such force he slammed against the wall and was knocked unconscious. Aoshi stalked back down the hall he had just come from. He couldn't do this any longer. Working for Shishio was getting him nowhere. Shishio had no intention of giving Aoshi Saori, even if he cared nothing for her. Soujiro was right. Aoshi confronted Soujiro, who had just started to leave the cells.

Soujiro's eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

"I'm taking her," Aoshi replied.

"And what about your niece?" Soujiro asked.

"She's coming with me," Aoshi answered unfazed.

"I cannot allow that. Shishio-sama would be disappointed in me."

"You cannot stop me. Take Misao to my car." Aoshi ordered.

"Where will you bring her?" Soujiro asked caring more for Misao then his loyalty to Shishio.

"Somewhere safe," Aoshi said.

Soujiro shook his head knowing where Aoshi would bring her, "You will not be welcomed there."

"But she will be. I will leave after that."

"I only do this for Misao. Shishio-sama will be displeased," Soujiro replied evenly.

"You are more honest then I," Aoshi said starting to walk away.

"If you're caught?"

"I won't be." Aoshi answered heading for his niece's room.

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru leaned forward to turn on the music in the car, unable to stand the awkward silence between the two of them. After the whole kitchen incident it seemed they were further apart from before. Kaoru felt like Kenshin was pushing her away, and she didn't understand why. Glancing over at him, she saw his full concentration on the road. Kaoru looked out the window with a dejected face. She watched the houses go by with an uninterested gaze going over what had happened in her mind. After five more minutes Kenshin pulled into the back lot of Hiko's Wares. Parking the car he got out and knocked on the door. Just as Kaoru stepped out of the car the back door was swung open and a tall well-built man came forward filling the doorway.

"What took you so long, my baka deshi?" The man asked arrogantly.

Kenshin shook his head, "There was an accident on Merle road, and sessha had to take a different way."

"No excuses. Is this your woman?" The man asked glancing over to the car.

"She is not sessha's woman, Shishou," Kenshin said a faint red highlighting his face.

Kaoru frowned coming toward the door. Hiko, Kaoru now knew that was who this must be, smiled at her with a large flashing smile.

"Come inside. No use standing out here," Hiko said walking inside. 

Kenshin followed reluctantly. Kaoru hesitated herself before going inside, wondering why Hiko wanted to meet her. She entered a small backroom with lots of pottery equipment. Several chairs lined the left wall.

"Take a seat Kamiya," Hiko looked over to Kenshin, "You go and help Akemi with work. Don't look at me like that, baka deshi. Do as I have said." 

Kenshin sent a glance to Kaoru before leaving through another door. Kaoru briefly heard Akemi's voice before reverting all her attention to the man sitting in front of her with a sake jug by his side. 

"Would you like some?" Hiko asked seeing the direction of Kaoru's gaze.

Kaoru shook her head. Hiko shrugged pouring himself some and taking a sip. He said nothing as he continued to drink.

Kaoru annoyed by the silence spoke up, "Was there something you wanted from me?"

Hiko raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

A few more moments of silence and Kaoru spoke up again, "What is it then? Or would you prefer we keep staring at each other, since I can't read your mind."

"You are a feisty one. I have heard such…well… things about you from Akemi."

Kaoru's mouth thinned to a small line, "You would have. She isn't exactly the warmest person I've met."

"She has her reasons. Now on to you."

"What about me?" Kaoru asked.

"Do you think you can help my baka deshi?" Hiko asked with a careless attitude.

"Help him…?"

"One woman tried, and ended up dead by his hand. Are you stronger then that?" Hiko leaned forward his expression serious.

Kaoru took a second to process this new information, "He…what?"

"Ask him if you wish to find out," Hiko said abruptly.

Standing up he walked over to a shelf with unfinished pottery products on it. Running his hand along the shelf he looked back at Kaoru with a frightening stare. Kaoru sat up straighter.

"Katsura," Hiko's face took on a disdainful expression, "wishes to speak with you also."

"Katsura…he…he wrote that article," Kaoru said more to herself.

"The man is lucky I haven't killed him," Hiko interjected, his voice deadly.

Kaoru looked up abruptly, but Hiko was smiling again. Kaoru frowned. This man was hard to figure out.

"That's enough. I'm done talking to you," Hiko informed her dismissively.

Kaoru placed her hands on her hips at his arrogant tone, "What if I'm not done talking to you? I have questions!"

Hiko laughed, "None of them I will answer."

"What is your problem anyway?"

"Take care of my baka deshi," Hiko said quietly before opening the door and calling to Kenshin.

Kenshin was there in a second, many questions in his eyes. He didn't speak though.

"Did I tell you, Kamiya? About the time when Kenshin was ten and he wet his…"

"Shishou!" Kenshin interrupted immediately.

Kaoru watched surprised at the affection in the older man's voice, barely detectable, but there none the less.

'You're worried about him too.'

Kaoru was lost in her own thoughts not even hearing Hiko beginning to relate another embarrassing story. Akemi' blazing blue eyes shifted Kaoru back to the present. 

"Hiko-san?" Akemi asked expecting an answer.

"I see nothing wrong," Hiko replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Akemi's face fell, obviously hearing the answer she didn't want to. 

"That's enough fooling around. Go back to work Akemi. You and Kamiya leave the store if you're not buying anything. I'm finished," Hiko said turning to the door he had just exited.

Kenshin watched Hiko disappear into the back. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's face, but it revealed nothing to her. 

'Is it true? Can I ask him about…? No, not now. Later.'

______________________________________________________________________________

Sano did the only thing he could do. He waited. He didn't dare leave his house not wanting to miss the phone call. The time passed extraordinarily slow as he waited. Sano couldn't stop his mind from thinking of all the possible things that could have happened to Megumi. He tried watching T.V. but it didn't work. He ended up turning it off. The phone rang twice that day causing him to jump for it and answer with a breathless hello. The first was a telemarketer and the second was Tae from work. She had called the police, because Megumi went missing and her stuff was scattered around as if from a struggle. Sano tried to remain calm and not mention the fact that he knew where she was. Sano didn't have to hide his worry though. He informed Tae he would come around to talk to the police. He thanked her for the call and set to pacing around his apartment again.

Finally, the phone rang again as it slowly turned to evening.

"Hello?" Sano asked.

There was a pause for several seconds before Megumi's shaky voice was heard, "Sano…?

"Megumi! Are you hurt? Where are you? Did he touch you? I'll kill him!" Sano started emphatically.

"She's fine, just a little scared, Sagara," Enishi's voice answered instead.

"You bastard! If you dare hurt her…"

"Now, there's no need for threats," Enishi interrupted.

"What do you want?" Sano asked.

"You know what I want. Time to discuss where we meet."

Enishi told Sano an address. It was in the bad part of the city. Sano knew exactly where it was.

"I'll let you say goodbye now," Enishi said.

"Sano…don't come! You can't…"

"Quiet Megitsune. I'm coming, and I'll get you out of this…" the phone clicked off before Sano could say anymore.

Sano went into his room to change. He didn't have time to waste. He cursed when he remembered he didn't have a car. It didn't matter. He would find one.

It didn't take Sano long to find a carelessly unlocked car. He knew a thing or to about stealing, or as he preferred to say, borrowing cars. Getting it starting he took off without another thought, not caring about the consequences. His heart ached when he thought of Megumi. Why didn't he try harder to keep her at his place? If he had she would be safe in his arms right now. Swerving sharply to avoid hitting another car, he sped through a red light. After twenty minutes of reckless driving he made it to the place. Looking down at the paper he held with the address he slowed down. Many of the houses were old and rundown. Sano began searching for the right address. He stopped at the one on the corner. Parking the car he got out gazing at the house looming in front of him.

"I will save you Megumi," Sano said to himself before walking up the dying and weed choked lawn. 

Just as he reached the door it was flung open, "Sagara, it's so nice to see you."

Sano didn't reply as Enishi stepped out offering to let him inside. Sano didn't let his guard down as he passed the man, who was smiling with a feral look in his eyes. Sano came into the living room sweeping his gaze around the house, searching for Megumi's figure. 

"Where is she?" Sano asked.

"Not very polite of you. You are a guest in my home. No need to be so demanding."

"Where is she?" Sano asked again.

"Impatient I see. This way," Enishi replied waving Sano to follow.

Going into the dining room Sano saw Megumi tied to a chair like something from a movie. Enishi held his arm up stopping Sano from going to her. Megumi lifted her head her eyes widening when she saw Sano.

"What are you doing here?!" Megumi cried out.

Sano gave a sigh of relief. She didn't look hurt just distraught. Sano was suddenly smiling.

"I love you, Megitsune."

"Sano! You tori-atama! Why are you talking like that?" Megumi said struggling against her ropes.

"Enough talking," Enishi said stepping into Sano field of vision making him back up.

Sano's hands clenched as he backed up.

"Now that you know she's safe, where's Kaoru?" Enishi asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," Sano replied.

"I hope you are joking."

"Even if I did know I wouldn't tell you. I came to get Megumi. That's it, you crazy bastard," Sano said coolly.

"Crazy huh? But I'll give you one more chance. Where is she? You want your woman, and I want mine. A fair enough trade I would think. She's unharmed as of right now, but if necessary I can change that."

"You touch her and I'll…" Sano started.

"Tell me where Kaoru is. My patience is wearing thin," Enishi's voice was filled with venom.

"I already said I don't know. Wherever she is it's the hell away from you."

"Fine, some persuasion is in order," Enishi threatened.

As he moved toward Megumi, Sano grabbed him. Enishi smiled pulling his arm away.

"You want to fight then? I can do that."

Enishi swung for Sano, who was prepared for this and jumped back, staying close enough to be able to keep Enishi away from Megumi. Megumi cried out trying desperately to get loose. Sano went after Enishi with a quick punch only hitting air. Next thing he knew Enishi was behind him, and Sano had barely enough time to duck before countering. Sano had been in his fair share of fights, but he realized he had to be careful. Enishi was fast. Blocking another punch he rammed Enishi in the ribs. Enishi laughed and caught Sano across the face. Sano wasn't fazed. He came at Enishi fast as ever. 

Megumi's cried out in distress as Sano toppled over the table. Enishi followed fast. Her heart beat faster as she saw them fight. Enishi was getting far more punches in then Sano. Megumi tried her best to loosen the bonds holding her. She needed to get them looser to get her wrists free. Just a little bit more.

Sano coughed after getting a particularly hard punch to the stomach. He wouldn't give up. He had to save Megumi. As he went after Enishi again he felt a sharp pain stab his stomach. Pulling back he held his now bleeding stomach. Megumi began to scream for him. Enishi waved the blade around in Sano's face. He hadn't even seen it. 

"Sano! Stop this! You're hurt! Sano!" Megumi yelled.

"I'm not giving up!" Sano said staring straight at Enishi.

"Where is she?" Enishi asked.

Sano laughed, "You really don't get it, do you?"

Enishi glared at Sano and went toward Megumi. Sano was on him in a minute. He smashed a fist across Enishi's face. Raising a hand Enishi wiped the blood from his split lip, anger burning in his eyes. With more of an advantage Enishi took a couple of swipes managing to give Sano a few shallow cuts.

"I'm through playing," Enishi declared.

Enishi blurred before Sano's eyes and seconds later he felt a sharp pain in his back. Then his knees were kicked hard from the back causing him to fall to them. Blood dripped onto the floor.

"Sano please! That's enough," Megumi pleaded as tears ran down her face.

Sano stood up despite the pain. He couldn't give up, he wouldn't. Enishi merely bashed him down again. Sano braced himself going to stand again.

"Stay down!" Enishi yelled kicking him in the side.

Sano pivoted using all his strength giving Enishi a sharp uppercut to the ribs. Enishi's eyes widened in surprise as he grabbed his side in pain. His face lost any sanity that was once held on it. He hit Sano repeatedly each time asking where Kaoru was. Megumi kept screaming. Enishi finally finished breathing heavily. 

Sano tried to focus his gaze seeing Megumi screaming desperately for him. Funny thing was he saw her lips moving frantically, but he couldn't hear her. He moved his hand out toward her as if he could grasp her. Unbeknownst to him he was quietly mumbling her name over and over again. He tried to stand but his body wouldn't cooperate. He began to panic when his vision started to fade. He wanted to see Megumi; he needed to see her safe. Sano forced his body try and stand for Megumi, somehow he managed to get upright. He couldn't understand what was happening when suddenly he was grabbed roughly and thrown, glass shattering around him. He landed onto the hard ground outside. Sano felt his consciousness slipping. He had failed Megumi. That was the last thought Sano had before everything went black.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Kenshin…?"

"Yes Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin said keeping his eyes trained on the road.

They had went out to eat something before deciding to go see Katsura. Evening was settling in. Katsura's place was a little farther than Hiko's Wares, and right now they were driving through the more rundown part of the city.

"Ano…never mind," Kaoru said with a shake of her head.

Gazing out the window Kaoru saw a really rundown looking house on the corner. For some reason she was drawn to it. The glass shattered suddenly as someone was thrown through it. Making a stop at the stop sign Kenshin was about to go again when Kaoru cried out. Throwing her door open she ran out. It was Sano that had just come flying through the window out onto the lawn. It had taken Kaoru a second to recognize his distinctive figure. Dropping down on her knees she saw the ugly gash that was bleeding profusely from his stomach. Her hands hovered above it uncertainly trying to figure out how to help him.

"Sano! Sano! What happened? Oh god!" Kaoru said looking around frantically.

Kenshin just started to step out of the car, when Kaoru felt someone behind her.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru froze at the hungry need and absolute insanity in the tone of the voice that had just spoken her name. She jumped up but before she could get away Enishi grabbed her by the hair yanking her back against him. A slam was heard from the car as Kenshin stepped out onto the sidewalk.

"No," Kaoru whispered softly seeing Kenshin.

Kenshin came closer his every step radiating fury. 

He slowly looked up with burning amber eyes, "Release her now."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hey everyone!!! And the next chapter is out! Sorry for the cliffhanger but …I'll update soon! Promise! 

Thanks to the following… Jason M. Lee, Omochi, Nikki-chan, Mistress of All Worlds, chibicherry, Val, Isis 13, princezz Kaoru, Chiki, unearthlyEmperor, Gypsy-chan, gracianeko, Kriska, SakuraCherryBlossom, t.anjel, Onna Oji, EK, Phoe-chan, Shizuka, chibi-hime, Vesca, Apple, tenshineko, and Kame Hime!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	14. Death, Despair, and Desire

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!

Disclaimer: Soujiro & co doesn't belong to me.

________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Hmmm… there's a little lime in this chapter…so you have been warned. I'll just say this chapter is going to be r.

Fragile Balance

Chapter 14: Death, Despair, and Desire

Kenshin came closer his every step radiating fury.

He slowly looked up with burning amber eyes, "Release her now."

Enishi began to laugh as Kaoru struggled to get away from him, "You may have beat me the first time Battousai, but this time it's different."

"I said release her now," Kenshin demanded in a venomous voice.

"Step any closer and I'll hurt her. You know I will. I would do anything to have her, to keep her from you," Enishi said tightening his grip on her hair.

Enishi started to back up to the house his hand releasing Kaoru hair and wrapping around her waist. She had to do something. Kenshin had stayed back analyzing Enishi. His eyes were like the night he had come back and practically attacked her. Kaoru felt a chill crawl up her spine looking into those eyes. She stopped her struggling causing Enishi to subconsciously loosen his hold slightly. That was what she needed. Twisting around she brought her elbow back as hard as she could. She had been prepared for him not to let go, but she had stunned him. Slamming her foot on his she grabbed his hand going for his thumb and yanking it back. He could not keep his grip. Kenshin was there in a second slamming Enishi across the face, and catching Kaoru in his arms as she slipped and almost fell. After securing her balance he released her, pushing her behind him.

"Take care of your friend," Kenshin ordered.

"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered softly.

A woman's scream cut through the air stopping Kaoru in mid-step. It sounded like Megumi. Kenshin had already disappeared inside after Enishi. Kaoru resisted the urge to follow, instead running to the car. She searched real quick for Kenshin's cell phone before flipping it open and dialing 911. She frantically told the operator what was happening and the address. The person assured her help was on the way. Throwing the phone back she ran over to Sano checking his wounds. She couldn't do anything at the moment. Kaoru feared if she tried something she would only make it worse.

Kaoru looked up sharply as she heard another shout. Jumping up she ran inside. Enishi was holding Megumi, as a shield while Kenshin stood there weaponless as well.

"You hide behind a woman Enishi. I thought you said it was different this time. Is this what you meant?" Kenshin taunted. 

"I just want Kaoru," Enishi said his eyes lighting on her as she walked in.

"Megumi!" Kaoru cried out.

'Sano must have been trying to save her. It's my fault they're involved.'

"Where's Sano…is he…" Megumi started.

"Shut up!" Enishi said giving her a shake.

"I've called the police Enishi. Just give up," Kaoru spoke softly.

"No! No, I won't give up! Kaoru just come with me. I love you. I just want to be with you," Enishi pleaded.

"No, Enishi. No more. Stop, that's enough," Kaoru said sadly.

"NO!" Enishi cried throwing Megumi to the side.

Kenshin instantly came forward. Enishi reached back for his sword, stopping Kenshin short.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! You took her away from me! You took her away! It's your fault!" Enishi began yelling as he slashed at Kenshin.

Kenshin dodged to the side. He needed his sword, but it was in the car. He would have to get the sword out of Enishi's hands. Kenshin spotted an old broom and grabbed it. Enishi began to laugh; Kenshin just smiled knowing Enishi felt he had the advantage. Kaoru took the chance to run over to Megumi, whose hands were still tied.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Kenshin with a broom in his hand dodging this way and that never using it. She understood what he must be doing. He was waiting for an opening on Enishi so he could get the sword away. 

"Sano, where is he?" Megumi asked as she sat up her hands now free.

"He's outside. I've called 911. They'll be here soon."

Kaoru could see the dry tears staining Megumi's face and felt an overwhelming guilt.

"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm fine."

Megumi's eyes widened causing Kaoru to turn. Kenshin struck Enishi sharply in the face with the broom, swinging down from there hitting his hands hard. The sword began to fall from Enishi's hands, but before it could touch the ground Kenshin grabbed it stabbing up quickly with speed never before demonstrated. Enishi's eyes widened in surprise as Kenshin shoved the sword deeper. Enishi grunted in pain. Kaoru watched with wide eyes her heart beating widely.

"So you win," Enishi stuttered out quietly, "You've killed me, my sister, and her father. How many others?"

At his words Kenshin viciously twisted the sword to the side. Enishi gripped Kenshin's shoulders to keep himself from falling as his knees began to give out.

"You will kill her too. You know it," Enishi started before Kenshin ripped the sword free shoving Enishi away.

Enishi fell to the ground his eyes beginning to glaze. Kaoru got on unsteady feet walking over to the two. Reaching a hand up she felt tears falling.

'Why am I crying?'

"I would have kept her safe. Loved her, but you…you will kill her."

Kenshin glared down at the man, "Die already."

Kaoru took step after step unable to stop herself. She dropped down beside Enishi much to Kenshin's displeasure. Kaoru didn't understand why she felt so sad. Maybe it was because even though she hated everything he had done, she truly did not hate him. She had not wanted him to die. Flashes of when they first met crossed her mind. She would be free of him now, but this wasn't how she wanted it. Not like this.

Enishi looked over to her, "You're crying…for me?"

Kaoru didn't reply. Enishi reached his hand up weakly touching her cheek.

"I knew you cared. I knew you loved me," Enishi breathed out

His hand slowly slipped from her face to land limply on her lap. Kaoru stared down at it as her tears dripped silently down. Megumi crept up behind her placing her hands on Kaoru's shoulders reassuringly. Kaoru placed her hand over Enishi's open eyes closing them. He was smiling broadly. The sound of sirens was heard in the distance. Kaoru didn't hear them though, she felt numb. 

Kenshin suddenly grabbed her wrist painfully tight dragging her up. Megumi gave a surprised cry getting up quickly as well. Kenshin pointed Enishi's sword at Megumi keeping her back.

"Stay back."

Kaoru looked at Kenshin with shock, "What are you doing?"

"We need to leave here now," Kenshin replied calmly.

Kenshin dropped the sword to the floor scooping Kaoru into his arms. Dashing out before Megumi could even move, he shoved Kaoru into the car. Getting in the driver's side he took off as Megumi ran out of the house.

"Are you crazy!? What are you doing? Stop this car! Kenshin!"

"Be quiet Kaoru. We are going home. I don't want to hear a word from you," he said in the same threatening voice.

Kaoru watched him scared by his attitude and unsure what to do. So she brought her knees up hugging them as she watched the houses whip by.

______________________________________________________________________________

Megumi watched as the car took off. She didn't know what to think. She heard a groan from the side and finally noticed Sano lying there in a widening pool of blood now saturating the ground.

"No!" Megumi cried running over to Sano.

The ambulance pulled up at the same time as Megumi reached him. The paramedics jumped out with their equipment. Everything went by for Megumi in a dream state. She felt someone pull her away and begin to speak to her. She didn't hear them though. All she could do was watch as the paramedics set to work on Sano. Her vision started to fade before everything turned black.

"Will she be alright?" Megumi vaguely heard.

"Yes, we ran some quick tests. She wasn't harmed. Her friend however…"

"Sano, where's Sano," Megumi asked starting to regain all her senses.

The face of one of Megumi's friends from medical school hovered over her, "He's being operated on right now."

"I have to finish my rounds. I'll be back," the doctor said leaving.

Megumi sat up rapidly causing herself to get dizzy.

"Megumi-san!"

Megumi put a hand to her head, "Why am I here?"

"You fainted. They ran some tests to see if you had been hurt."

"I have to see Sano," Megumi said swinging her feet off the bed.

"Megumi-san please. You must wait. He's been badly hurt."

"Yuriko, I have to see him," Megumi stated.

Yuriko sighed, "Fine."

Megumi knew this hospital, it was the on she went to for her training. Yuriko was one of her friends in the same medical class. Megumi tried to remain calm as she followed Yuriko down the hall. Yuriko stopped before a window, looking uncertainly back at Megumi. Megumi took and deep breath before looking through the window as the doctor worked hard to save Sano. Yuriko held Megumi comfortingly as she continued to watch on.

"Baka…" Megumi said softly, "Why did you come?"

Megumi started as the doctor suddenly looked up as the monitor went flat. The nurses rushed about as the doctor tried to revive Sano. Megumi held her breath praying. A minute passed by feeling like an eternity to Megumi before the doctor shook his head looking at the clock. One of the nurses started to say something, but Megumi's knees had buckled beneath her already as she began to sob putting her hands to her face. 

"No, this can't be happening! No, it's not true. No…" the last no came out as a strangled cry.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Uncle Aoshi, will she be okay?" Saori asked sitting in the front seat of Aoshi's car.

Aoshi had easily taken Saori. Without Seta Soujiro or Shishio Makoto in the way it had been easy. They weren't expecting it, and he got some satisfaction from knocking Hoji unconscious. Saori didn't know what was happening, but she trusted her uncle, so she went with him.

"She'll be fine."

"Where are we going?" Saori asked.

"Somewhere she'll be safe," Aoshi said tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

"Am I going there too?" 

"You're coming with me," Aoshi replied.

"Yay!"

Aoshi looked in the rearview mirror ever once and awhile to look at the unconscious Misao. It would still be another three hours before he reached his destination. Saori started moving around in her seat not liking to be cooped up in a car so long. Aoshi had already been driving for an hour. Saori continued to squirm.

"Uncle Aoshi, I have to go to the bathroom!"

Aoshi frowned.

"Uncle Aoshi, I really have to go!" Saori insisted.

"Let me find a place," Aoshi replied.

Aoshi looked around, finally deciding to stop at a best looking gas station he had seen thus far. Turning into the parking space he looked back at Misao. He would have to leave her in here for a second. He didn't want Saori going in there on her own. Saori was out of the car in a second. Aoshi made sure to lock all the doors of the car before following.

Misao shifted in the back seat of the care not understanding where she was. Opening her eyes she looked around. She finally realized she was in a car. Her eyes opened wider. Sitting up painfully slow she looked around the familiar car. The smell of the car as well as the jacket that was thrown over her were all verifying the fact that this was Aoshi's car. She was confused as to why she was here. Last thing she remembered was seeing Aoshi, and then Soujiro's comforting words soothing her to sleep. Misao doubled over as she felt a stabbing pain lance through her chest. It became hard to breath. It took a few seconds for Misao to return her breathing to normal.

When she was able to straighten back up she saw a small girl's face peering through the window at her. This caused Misao to start causing more pain to race through her worn and weak body. The girl looked alarmed as Misao began to cough uncontrollably. The door was opened suddenly and she felt a large warm hand on her back rubbing it gently. Her coughing finally subsided and she looked into the concerned blue eyes of Shinomori Aoshi. The little girl was standing behind him watching with worry as well. Misao switched her gazes between the both noting the resemblance between the two. Aoshi stood up abruptly realizing he had been staring.

"Are you okay now?"

Misao nodded slowly. Aoshi closed the door walking to the driver's side. The little girl jumped in the passenger's side.

"You sure you're okay?" the girl asked seeing Misao wince in pain.

Misao nodded.

"Are you thirsty?" the girl said holding out her drink.

Misao eyed the bottle of water, realizing how dry her mouth was. Misao nodded again taking the bottle in her hand. Aoshi started the car not saying anything. Misao tried to open the bottle but her shaky hands wouldn't cooperate.

"Here I'll open it for you!" 

Misao handed the bottle back. In a second the girl had it open, and Misao was taking a wonderful relieving drink.

"My name is Shishio Saori! What's yours?"

Misao's eyebrows rose in surprise. Shishio Saori…could she be…his daughter, but she looked like Aoshi. The girl tilted her head to the side with a questioning gaze at Misao's look.

"Makimachi Misao."

The girl turned completely around in her seat holding her hand out to shake Misao's. Misao reached out and Saori gingerly took her hand. 

"I like you!" Saori declared.

Misao smiled.

"Saori, sit down properly and put your seatbelt on," Aoshi spoke up crossly.

"Uncle Aoshi! I'm trying to talk to Misao-chan!"

Misao noted the fact she had used uncle, so they were related. Misao was missing something though.

"Saori…"

"Yes…yes…" Saori said sitting back down and putting her seatbelt on.

Misao began to feel sleepy again, having strained her already stressed body. Lying back against the seat she pulled Aoshi's jacket closer inhaling his scent. She didn't understand Aoshi at all. Was he taking her somewhere else for Shishio, or did he save her? No, he had betrayed her. He didn't care for her. Misao's grip tightened as she remembered his warm comforting hand and concerned eyes. Misao felt tears began to form. No, she wouldn't let Aoshi get her guard down. Misao was a fool once, but she refused to be fooled twice. She drifted off into a troubled sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin parked the car in the driveway coming over to Kaoru's side when she did not come out. Opening the door he grabbed her upper arm 'helping' her out of the car. Slamming it shut he dragged her all the way inside.

"Kenshin! Stop it!"

Kenshin didn't let her go as he slammed the front door shut. Instead he pushed her up against the wall and started to kiss her. It was a demanding kiss that Kaoru tried to avoid but couldn't as he held her chin with his hand. His other hand ran along the side of her body as he slowly trailed away from her lips and began nipping her neck lightly. Kaoru was beginning to forget her fear as he nibbled on her ear. Kenshin took her hands in his as she moved them holding them in a firm grip.

"Kenshin…"

Kenshin captured her lips with his silencing her. 

He pulled slightly away from her his lips just barely touching hers, "Shh…don't speak."

Kenshin then tugged her away from the wall still holding her close. He pulled her over to the couch pushing her down. Before she could utter another word of protest he was kissing her again. Kaoru brought her hands up trying to stop him for a second as she was bombarded with many emotions. Kenshin smiled dangerously taking her hands in his and pinning them above her head.

"Ken…" Kaoru started but was cut off again.

Kenshin straddled her hips leaning over again holding both her hands in one of his. She did not fight his hold though. She didn't want to anymore. Triumph gleamed in his eyes as he began nuzzling her neck. He let go off her suddenly grabbing the end of his shirt and swiftly pulling it over his head throwing it to the floor. Kaoru's eyes widened as she watched him. His hands slowly slid up her stomach, one hand going behind to lift her up so he could get the shirt off. Kaoru easily complied gazing at his amber eyes in fascination. He was being gentle yet demanding, fierce but tender sending Kaoru reeling with emotion. He slowly let he lay back down following her. His bare skin against hers felt so good. 

Kenshin started kissing her lips but slowly slid down to her stomach. Kaoru shivered as his hands traveled along her body as he was biting her side gently. He then began kissing her making a path slowly to her bellybutton. Once he reached it she giggled slightly at the tickling sensation. He stopped and went to the side of the couch so he could unbutton Kaoru's shorts sliding them down and off of her. Kaoru held her breath as he tossed them on the floor and ran his hands along her legs. Kenshin smiled again standing up and unbuckling his own pants. He kicked them off only in a pair of boxers now. Kaoru just stared him unable to say or do anything anymore. His red hair spilled around him his eyes the strange amber color. His lean but muscular body captured Kaoru's gaze. Kenshin smiled seeing the longing in her eyes... seeing exactly what he wanted to see. She was too caught up in the moment of what was happening, forgetting everything else. She remembered when she had accidentally seen him naked in the bathroom her mouth going dry. 

Coming back onto the couch and laying beside her he moved onto his back pulling Kaoru on top of him. Kaoru easily felt herself melt against him as he held her in his arms. She gave into the feeling she was having and began to kiss him back just as ardently as he kissed her. Both their faces were red as she let her hand explore him as his did hers. She wasn't shy whatsoever making Kenshin desire her even more. Kaoru was far from inexperienced, and she no longer wanted to stop this. She didn't care what happened after. Kenshin grabbed her face pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

Kenshin gazed at he with possessive eyes, "You will be completely mine now."

Kaoru stopped short at the tone in his words and the words themselves. It was like having a bucket of cold ice thrown on her. He noticed her abrupt change of manner, and circled his arms around her waist to prevent her from getting up. 

"Let go off me," Kaoru cried out hitting him without much strength due to the awkward position.

Kenshin tried to stop her, but all she kept seeing was a vision of Enishi saying she was his in the same tone Kenshin had used. She was hit with another thought. Enishi was dead, and Kenshin was acting just like him.

'Why is this happening?'

"Kenshin…please…please let go," Kaoru pleaded in a broken voice stopping her struggling.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he felt a something wet drop on his face. Kaoru was crying, and it was his fault.

*What have I done? *

Kenshin released her abruptly. Kaoru stayed there a few seconds longer before getting up trying to hide her tears from Kenshin. 

"Gomen…" Kaoru said softly as she went to pick up her shirt, trying to discreetly wipe away her tears.

"No, sessha is the one who should say sorry," Kenshin said standing up and coming over to Kaoru.

He rested his hands on her shoulders, "Sessha wants you to leave here Kaoru-dono. Enishi is no longer a threat, sessha is."

Kaoru had been watching the ground, at his last statement her head snapped up. It was the violet-eyed Kenshin she knew. His words troubled her. She couldn't just leave, could she? Hugging her shirt to her chest she looked down again.

"I'm not leaving," Kaoru stated.

"Kaoru-dono. You can't stay here."

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, "I'm not leaving. Kenshin…I love you and I'm going to help you in anyway I can. No matter what happens."

"Kaoru-dono please…" Kenshin stopped short realizing what she had just said.

Kaoru gazed at him with determined eyes her jaw set, daring him to tell her to leave again, daring him to say he didn't care for her.

"Kaoru…"

Kenshin brought his arms around her. Not in the demanding way he had before, but gently as if he needed her support, letting her know she could pull away at any second.

"Kaoru-dono…sessha is scared, because…sessha loves you as well. But it…"

"Kenshin, don't worry. I'm a strong girl. I'm not scared anymore. I will protect you," Kaoru interrupted snuggling closer to him.

*But who will protect you? *

The front door opened and Akemi came walking in.

"Kenshin are you home?!…Katsura said you never…" Akemi trailed off as she saw the two hugging and practically naked only in their underwear with their clothes on the floor around them.

Kaoru turned red and jumped behind Kenshin. Kenshin's face was equally red as he held his hands up.

Akemi burning bright red herself stuttered something unrecognizable before running out the front door. Kaoru was relieved when she left. She had almost expected her to come stomping over and yell at Kaoru before grabbing Kenshin and dragging him away. Apparently Akemi didn't know what to do with this situation.

"I…umm…better get dressed," Kaoru said picking her shorts up.

"I better get Akemi-chan," Kenshin added pulling his pants on.

Kaoru watched as Kenshin ran out the door calling Akemi's name. Kaoru sighed making her way up the stairs to her room. She was going to take a long hot shower and avoid Akemi for as long as possible.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya!!! Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!!! Just in case anyone was wondering Kaoru is worried about Sano and all that…just the situation at hand made her kinda lose track…

Thanks to Jason M. Lee, Mistress of All Worlds, Gypsy-chan, chibicherry, tigerlilly, aku-chan, gracianeko, me me me and only me, marstanuki, tiggergirl, Fabi-chan, Chiki, stillbornangel, Kriska, Shunu no Miko, Phoe-chan, Kamimura Kaoru (hope you enjoyed ^_~), princezz kaoru, KitKat, chibi-ken14, Lina, Onna Oji, Vesca, EK, Misanagi, chitchat, Sujakata, Alannah, meow-chan, Aelinwen Elentari, Jim, Omochi, UnearthlyEmperor, and Apple for your wonderful and encouraging reviews.

Hope to hear from you again!

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Take Care

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!

Disclaimer: Well…I must admit. All the RK characters are not mine. I just borrowed them for a little bit.

___________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 15: Take care

Kaoru sighed as she stepped into the shower letting the hot water stream on her. Turning around she closed her eyes as the water washed over her face. Doubts began to plague her mind.

'Despite what I said I'm scared.'

Kaoru started to shampoo her hair as her thoughts wondered.

'When he changes it's terrifying. He's possessive and aggressive like an Enishi was, but gentle. The minute he thinks he is hurting me he falls away from his other self. I wonder if that's a good term. His other self.'

Kaoru didn't understand what was happening. How could she help him? She had meant what she said when she told Kenshin she loved him. She had been with Enishi, but with him it was a completely different feeling. But…could she really deal with this situation? Kaoru was stubborn and loyal and didn't want to give up, however, she couldn't stop wondering.

Kaoru remembered Hiko's question to her. 

"Do you think you can help my baka deshi?" 

And his words after.

"One woman tried, and ended up dead by his hand. Are you stronger then that?" 

'Am I stronger then that?'

Kaoru started rinsing her hair out as doubts continued to trouble her.

'I won't leave. I will help him.'

She sighed looking down at her hands in despair as the water ran down her face.

'But how?'

While Kaoru took her shower Kenshin went to find Akemi. She was leaning against her car, her hand to her forehead as she snapped her cell phone shut. Kenshin stepped closer to her and went to say something.

"I don't want to hear it," Akemi said softly.

"Akemi-chan," Kenshin started.

Akemi turned to face him her expression furious, "No, Kenshin. I don't want to hear a word from you! I've tried so hard to help you! I've tried so hard to protect you! One girl comes along and that's it! I am thrown aside. The same was true when Tomoe was around!"

"Akemi!"

Akemi cut him off again, "I just got a call from Hiko. What did you do, Kenshin? How could you? It's her fault. It was her problem, and it should have stayed that way!"

Akemi was practically shouting now. Kenshin tried to calm her down, but she wasn't going to let it drop.

"You can't stay here now. The police can find you, because there were witnesses. You let people see what happened! I can't. I can't help you anymore," Akemi took a couple of deep breaths, "Hiko said he would talk with Katsura. Katsura is going to find a place for you to hide for a little while until they arrange something."

Kenshin didn't say anything as Akemi's shoulders slumped forward.

"Kaoru is going with you as well."

"When should I be ready by?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"No later then tonight," Akemi answered sorrowfully.

______________________________________________________________________________

Megumi felt the sobs wracking through her body. It was funny though; it was as if she was watching herself crying. It seemed surreal. He couldn't be dead. No, he couldn't.

"You can't leave me," Megumi cried.

Despair washed through her. She didn't care who was watching her. She didn't care what they thought. Nothing mattered. Nothing. Sano…Sano…he…

"No, it's not true."

Yuriko kneeled down next to Megumi urgently. But Megumi couldn't hear her words. Reality came crashing back on her when Yuriko gave her a stinging slap. 

"Gomen," Yuriko said looking sheepish, "But look Megumi-san!"

Megumi looked at Yuriko's face her chest tightening. Slowly forcing herself up she looked through the window and began to cry again. This time they were tears of utter happiness and disbelief. The doctor had been looking at his watch ready to call time, when the nurse saw a faint pulse. That had set them back to work. By the time Yuriko had gotten Megumi to look again they seemed to have him somewhat stabilized. The doctor was stitching him up as the nurse wiped her brow. Megumi's lips moved wordlessly as she continued to cry.

"Come on Megumi-san. You need to rest. If anything happens I'll get you," Yuriko said gently but forcefully moving Megumi away from the window. 

Megumi continued to look back through the window for as long as she could, while she allowed Yuriko to move her away. Megumi walked on unsteady feet toward her room. Her whole body shook with her overwrought emotions. Her mind kept repeating he was alright. He was alright. He would laugh with her, hold her, kiss her, and smile at her again. 

"There you go. Get some sleep," Yuriko said softly as she ushered Megumi into her room.

"If anything happens…"

"I will tell you," Yuriko finished with a smile, "I'll be back. Try to relax."

Megumi watched as she left. Her thoughts immediately returned to Sano. Megumi didn't believe she was tired still too worked up and worried about Sano, but her eyes began to droop unknowingly, and it didn't take long for her to be sound asleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Aoshi sighed as Saori continued to chatter on about everything and anything. She truly took after her mother in that respect. Aoshi grew angry thinking of his sister and what had happened to her. His hate for the Oniwabanshu could not be matched, but he knew the old man wouldn't give up his own granddaughter. 

"Uncle Aoshi! You're not listening to me!" Saori stated.

"I am."

"No, you are not! Then what did I just say!" Saori countered.

Definitely just like her mother. 

Getting silence from Aoshi, Saori pouted, "See I knew I was right!"

They had an hour and a half left before he reached their destination. The ride had been uneventful. Misao slept for most of the time, and Saori never once stopped talking. Aoshi was preoccupied with the thought of seeing Okina again. He could kill the man.

"Misao-chan, you'll listen to me, won't you?" Saori asked twisting around in her seat.

Aoshi cast a furtive glance in the rearview mirror to see Misao slowly sit up and smile.

"Yes, of course," Misao replied.

"Well as I was saying to Uncle Aoshi," Saori paused to stick her tongue out at Aoshi, "I was learning how to use a sword. Sou-chan was showing me!"

Misao brightened up at the name causing Aoshi's expression to darken ever so slightly.

"Sou-chan is a friend of mine," Misao stated.

"Really!?" Saori tried to lean forward while wearing her seatbelt, "He's my favorite! He's the nicest out of everyone, and he told me I would be a great swordswoman one day!"

"If you practice hard, I'm sure you could be."

Saori turned around, unbuckled her seatbelt, and began to try and climb into the back.

"Saori, sit back down," Aoshi ordered.

"I want to sit in the back with Misao-chan!"

"She's hurt. You don't want to accidentally make…" Aoshi started.

"It's fine," Misao interrupted.

Their eyes met briefly before Aoshi looked away. Saori flashed Misao a smile before carefully climbing into the back. Sitting next to Misao she clapped her hands together suddenly.

"Now I know why you're name sounds familiar! Sou-chan told me he had a very good friend named Misao that I reminded him of! He said he missed seeing you!"

Misao felt a faint flush creep on her face. She was happy to know Soujiro still thought of her. She had last seen him at her pool party. Aoshi's hands clenched on the steering wheel as he saw Misao looked pleased at the thought. What did it matter? He would never see her again after this. He was so preoccupied that he didn't hear Misao's question until she repeated it a little louder.

"Where are we going?"

"The Aoiya," Aoshi replied.

Misao's eyes widened, "Why?"

"You'll be safe there."

Saori looked from Aoshi to Misao and back again, noticing the slight tension, "How do you know my Uncle?"

"I don't know him," Misao replied before Aoshi could speak.

Aoshi had no visible reaction to the statement. But her words kept repeating over in his mind for the rest of the drive. He deserved it. He had betrayed her. Regretting it now would do him no good. He had lost her, and he had chosen to. 

Misao watched Aoshi as he drove. Over the next hour and a half Saori finally quieted down and was actually falling asleep. Misao stared out the window watching the scenery pass by. 

Finally she spoke up, "Why?"

"Why what?" Aoshi asked.

"Why are you helping me?" Misao replied.

Misao waited for his answer, but he didn't know what to say. He wouldn't tell her the real reason, and any other reason would sound harsh. Since when did he care…he cared because it was Misao. 

"It's okay. You don't have to answer," Misao said gazing at Saori.

Aoshi could not keep his eyes off her sad face. They continued to return to her image reflected in the mirror.

Misao smiled, "It's hard to believe you two are related. She's so outspoken and energetic. She's very sweet too. Is it really true? Is she Shishio Makoto's daughter?"

"She is."

"But then…" Misao started.

"I had a sister."

"Oh."

Misao paused for a second before speaking again.

"Were you two close?" Misao asked.

She had no idea why she was asking him all this. Her throat hurt really bad, and talking wasn't making it any better. She didn't like the silence though. Misao also loved the sound of Aoshi's voice. She wanted to hear it for just a little while and that was all.

"I don't want to speak of it."

"Gomen ne," Misao replied.

This got a reaction out of Aoshi. He gave a short harsh laugh, startling Misao.

"Don't ever apologize to me," Aoshi said bitterly.

"…Aoshi."

"We've arrived," Aoshi announced back to his emotionless tone.

He drove around to the back of the Aoiya, a big popular restaurant. Parking he stepped out noting the presence of two pairs of eyes watching him. He didn't care. Walking to Misao's door he opened it. Misao started to scoot over to get out as Saori woke up groggily. As she carefully moved her feet down, she was gently picked up. 

"What are you doing?" Misao asked indignant.

"You can't walk with your injuries," Aoshi stated simply.

"I'll be fine," Misao assured.

Aoshi wasn't listening though. Misao didn't like the feelings he was stirring up as he held her. 

"Saori, stay in the car and lock the doors. I'll be back in a second. Understood."

Saori nodded her eyes full of questions, but she saw her uncle's serious look and knew this was not the time to act up. Satisfied Aoshi went to the back door and gave the knob a twist.

"Excuse me, sir! You're not allowed…"

"Where's Okina?" Aoshi asked.

"Sir…No one is here by that name."

"This is his granddaughter. If he would like to see her, I'll be waiting right over there," Aoshi said pointing to a set of chairs.

The woman left in a hurry upon hearing this. Aoshi carried Misao over to the chair and set her down as carefully as possible. Her heart was pounding against her will. She wanted so much to forget about him, but he was helping her now. It was throwing her conviction to the wind. Misao had to stop thinking like this. After this she was sure she would never have to see him again. Why did she feel so empty with that thought? 

It didn't take long for the Okina to come walking in, better known as Kashiwazaki Nenji to everyone else not of the Oniwabanshu. He still looked the same as ever.

"Jiya!" Misao exclaimed. 

"Misao-chan!" Okina said coming over sending a cursory glance at Aoshi.

Misao had almost forgotten about her injuries. Aoshi stopped her from hopping up though, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

Finally Okina looked at him, "Aoshi."

"Okina."

An uneasy silence followed. Misao didn't understand what was happening the two. 

"I've brought her here. I did it for her not you," Aoshi said standing up.

"Fair enough," Okina replied his eyes full of concern as he looked at Misao.

"I'll be leaving now," Aoshi said.

Okina didn't say anything as Aoshi walked toward the door. Misao felt her throat constrict. He was walking away. He would be gone, and she would most likely never see him again. He had betrayed her, but he had also saved her. Misao's emotions were in a jumbled mess. 

"Aoshi!" 

He stopped right in front of the door but did not turn.

Misao's face fell as she uttered two words, "Take care."

With that Aoshi opened the door and left. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Megumi-san. Megumi-san, wake up."

Megumi's eyes opened to see Yuriko again with a big grin on her face. Sitting up Megumi looked around realizing she was still in the hospital.

"Sano's awake."

"What!" Megumi exclaimed beginning to feel light-headed.

"He's awake, and he keeps asking for you."

It took Megumi less then five seconds to get up and go to his room. She hesitated outside of the door trying to control her emotions. She wouldn't go in there crying. After a second she opened the door. Lying on the bed was Sano. She came to his side quickly.

His eyes lit on her and he smiled weakly his face pale. Megumi pulled a chair over taking his hand in hers. It was so cold. She began to rub it gently to bring back some warmth to it.

"You okay?" Sano asked.

"Am I okay!?" Megumi said tears gathering at the corner of her eyes despite her best effort.

"Don't…cry."

"Baka! You almost died and you're asking me if I'm alright! Don't ever do that to me again!"

Sano winced his head aching. Megumi immediately quieted down.

"Gomen ne."

Sano smiled, "It's okay."

"You saved me again."

"I will always be there to protect you," Sano whispered softly as his eyes began to droop.

Lightly running her fingers on his bruised cheek she smiled back, "Get some rest."

"I…m not…tired," Sano mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here when you wake," Megumi reassured making herself comfortable on the chair.

Sano's eyes closed as Megumi watched with a peaceful loving expression on her face.

"I will always be there to protect you as well, Sagara Sanosuke."

___________________________________________________________________________

Akemi sat in her room. She refused to cry. She had sworn never to cry again. She had to be strong for Kenshin, but he didn't want her anymore. No, now that Kaoru was around, he had forgotten all about his sister. She understood his pain. She was there, and it was her fault. Akemi furiously scrubbed at her eyes. It would only be for a little while. He would come back. He would.

Kaoru was going to go with him. This was what Akemi was really worried about. He couldn't control himself as well when she was around. That was why Akemi had wanted to get rid of her. From the first day she had seen Kenshin walk into the shop with Kaoru, she knew it would end up like this. She had tried her best to push Kaoru away. The stupid ignorant girl didn't understand a thing. 

Akemi steeled her expression suddenly coming to a decision. She still had time. Kenshin was gathering his things, as was Kaoru. They would be leaving soon but not yet. She had no choice. Stepping out from her room she made her way to Kaoru's door and knocked. It didn't take long for Kaoru to open the door with a smile. Akemi watched her smile falter as Kaoru saw just who was at her door.

"Can I come in?" Akemi asked as Kaoru continued to stare at her.

"Of course," Kaoru answered moving back into her room.

Akemi closed the door as she entered. She saw Kaoru's expression turn neutral. Akemi couldn't blame her. She had been a real bitch to Kaoru. She wasn't afraid to admit it. She was only trying her best to protect her brother as he once protected her. Kaoru was persistent though, and Akemi realized that she wasn't Tomoe. Maybe things wouldn't be the same. So that was why she was going to tell her, tell her everything that had happened from when Kenshin and herself were small children, and tell her what had happened with Tomoe. Maybe she can help him. He was beyond Akemi's reach now. She had to let go and, however reluctantly, trust Kaoru.

"Was there something you wanted?" Kaoru asked.

"You think you can help him?" Akemi asked quietly.

"Help him…I will try."

Akemi gave a little laugh, "Then I will tell you."

"Tell me?"

Akemi sat down on Kaoru's bed, gesturing for her to do the same. Kaoru gave her a suspicious look before sitting down. 

"If you want to help him, then I will tell you what happened in the past. To the both of us, and to a woman named Tomoe."

Kaoru just watched her waiting for Akemi to continue.

"Please don't tell Kenshin I said anything."

"I won't," Kaoru promised.

"Alright then…when I was six years old…" 

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! And there's chapter 15! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I didn't update quicker…been very busy! And still am so I am going to hold off the individual thanks for now! I still love you guys and hope to hear what you thought!

Real quick shout out to Jason M. Lee, hosi-ni-onegai, Kriska, Shunu no Miko, Astralkitten, kyanos, aku-chan, Kenta Divina, Fabi-chan, KitKat, Omochi, Chibi-hime, Gypsy-chan, Mistress of All Worlds, Lina, Val, princezz Kaoru, meow-chan, Isis13, Shizuka, Kamimura Kaoru, marstanuki, Icegal, tiggergirl, AaarikaaA, Chibi-ken14, chitchat, Misanagi, feetsmall, Chiki, UnearthlyEmperor, Sarah, Vesca, Kagero, Apple, bek, and Jim for your wonderful reviews.

Thanks for all the support!

Kyaa Kyaff saying see you next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Kenshin and Akemi's Past

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!

Disclaimer: *sigh* The RK characters are not mine.

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Warning…going to say this is a darker chapter…not too bad, but still enough to warn you about it!

Fragile Balance

Chapter 16: Kenshin and Akemi's Past

Akemi held Kenshin's hand firmly as they ran. She didn't understand what was happening. She just listened to whatever he said to get away from the bad men that had hurt her parents. 

"Just a little further Akemi-chan!"

Kenshin rounded a corner and stopped, pushing Akemi against the wall. She opened her mouth to say something, but Kenshin put a finger to her lips shaking his head no. She saw the fear in his eyes. Shouting was heard making Akemi bite her lower lip. Kenshin drew her into a firm hug as the men ran by.

"Ken-nii…I'm scared," Akemi said tearfully.

Kenshin moved away from her grasping her hand once again, "It's okay. I won't let anyone hurt you."

Akemi trusted his words. They ran some more through the darkened alley. Akemi was hungry and tired but Kenshin kept pushing her further, promising they could rest later. After running for what seemed like hours they stopped. Akemi shivered from the cold. They were in another darkened alley. Looking around she unexpectedly felt something fall on her head. Pulling it off she realized it was Kenshin's shirt.

"Put it on, you're cold."

Akemi was about to hand it back, when he came over and helped her put it on. It fell down to her knees and it was very warm. She watched with bright trusting eyes as Kenshin looked around the corner. A hand clamped on her mouth suddenly as she was jerked back.

"I found the brats," the man holding her yelled.

Footsteps were heard and more men appeared. Akemi watched as Kenshin whirled around his eyes panicked. 

"Ken-nii!" Akemi yelled as she struggled against the man.

"What should we do with them?" Another man asked fingering his knife.

A tall man emerged from the shadows, "Kill them. I have no use for them."

The man holding Akemi licked his lips eagerly, "We don't have to kill them right away, do we?"

The tall man gave him a disgusted look before answering, "Just make sure they don't live through the night. We don't need witnesses no matter how young."

With that he turned and left. Kenshin's hands clenched strongly. He was shaking as he heard Akemi cry out. A slow rage built in him as he saw the man holding his sister begin to try and remove her clothes. 

The man with the knife laughed, "You never change."

The other man laughed, "Never will."

"Sorry kid, time to die."

The man lunged forward, but with amazing speed Kenshin dodged the knife. The man blinked a second before going after the boy with a growl. Akemi began to scream louder, but was immediately silenced.

"Leave my sister alone!" Kenshin yelled furiously.

His eyes narrowed as the guy went to attack him again. He dashed to the side easily and brought the bottle he had grabbed from the dirty ground smashing down on the back of the man's skull. He fell down with a thud the knife sliding several feet away from him. Kenshin went for it. The man grabbed Kenshin's foot as he passed, causing him to fall to the ground hand reaching for the knife as the man pulled him over. At the last second Kenshin gripped the knife. The man never saw it coming. He dragged the boy up. Kenshin stopped struggling, the moment he got close he rammed the knife right into the man's chest in blind desperation. The man's eyes widened as he grabbed the hilt. It didn't take long for him to fall over dead.

Kenshin yanked the knife free in a daze staring at the dead man. He was wrenched out of his reverie when Akemi screamed again. Kenshin's rage completely took over as he saw the man on top of Akemi. Her clothes lay scattered around her, and he could barely see her small form covered by the man. The next thing he knew the man was lying dead with Akemi held tight in his arms, sobbing her heart out. She was bleeding and all Kenshin could do was pull her clothes back on. He helped her in a daze. 

"It's alright now, Akemi-chan. Shh…it's alright," Kenshin assured knowing that it would never be all right again.

He had to find somewhere to take her. He had to get her safe and warm. He had to wash the blood from his body. He had killed two men. He was only ten years old.

"Interesting…" the tall man murmured as Kenshin helped his sister up, "Take them. Alive."

______________________________________________________________________________

Kenshin shivered as he held Akemi in the tiny room they had been thrown in. He had been so busy trying to take care of Akemi; he didn't hear the men creep up. That was how they ended up here. Akemi hadn't spoken a word since they were attacked. She just stared straight forward at nothing her eyes glazed. No matter what Kenshin did he couldn't get a reaction out of her. Tears trickled unwillingly from his own eyes. He was scared, so scared.

He looked up startled as the door to the room began to open. Akemi began to whimper and hid her face against his chest. The man that entered the room gestured for Kenshin to come. He stood up slowly Akemi in his arms. As he approached the man grabbed Akemi from him and threw her back in the room. Kenshin yelled as the man shoved him out and shut the door. Akemi started shrieking frantically banging her tiny fists against the door in terror. The man stopped Kenshin as he tried to get passed. He was dragged from the room, the sounds of Akemi piercing his heart.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Kenshin yelled. 

The man ignored him stopping by another door and pushing him inside. Kenshin turned and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked now," A voice announced.

Kenshin pivoted around in the smoky room to see a man reclining on a chair.

"What's your name, boy?"

Kenshin glared at him, refusing to answer.

"Now answer me. You wouldn't want something to happen to your sister, would you?" the man said his tone threatening. 

"Himura Kenshin."

"Nice to meet you. You will address me as Hiruma Kihei. Sit."

Kihei's eyes followed Kenshin as he sat.

"You will work for me. Not yet of course. You need to be trained. No problem though."

Kenshin's mouth dropped open.

"You will not complain, or your sister will pay the price."

That was how it started. Kenshin was trained by the men of Kihei. He was brutally pushed to his limits, but he never opened his mouth to complain. Never. Akemi would cry seeing his bruised and broken face. He would just hold her and tell her everything was all right. They forced him to kill during his training. Whenever the gang had a traitorous member or any other problem, Kenshin would be the one to kill them. Kihei watched with glee as the boy broke down and became cold and distant over the next two years. His amber eyes were disturbingly devoid of most emotions. Kihei was happy with the progress. The boy would be a perfect and obedient killer, just what he needed.

Akemi was never harmed. She lived on the bare minimum, as did Kenshin. The only solace either had was each other. At that time Kenshin was gentle and kind, comforting his eight-year-old sister. Kenshin began to easily slip into another type of reality to escape the pain of what he was forced to learn and do. His young mind did not know how else to handle the situation.

One night their lives changed forever. Kenshin had been horribly beaten for some obscure reason or another and was with Akemi. Shouts were heard, but Kenshin did not even acknowledge it as he lost consciousness. After an hour complete silence engulfed the area. The door gave a sudden creak, sending Akemi scrambling to Kenshin's side. A large imposing figure filled the doorway. Cold arrogant eyes surveyed the two children. Akemi gripped Kenshin shirt tight.

"Come here girl."

Akemi made a whining noise tightening her grip.

"I won't hurt you. Now get over here."

She shook her head violently, her red hair fanning out around her. The man looked at the boy lying on the ground beside the kneeling girl. He then sighed and stepped closer. Akemi jumped up and in front of Kenshin, throwing her arms out wide determined to protect him. She stared at the man with defiant blue eyes.

"I will help him."

The girl bit her lip looking over shoulder as Kenshin struggled to breathe. Slowly she stepped away. Hiko Seijuro took the two children in on a whim. Both had been mentally and physically twisted. Hiko became a father figure to them. He trained Kenshin and Akemi, and helped Akemi to talk again with a cold aloofness around him the whole time. Hiko tampered down Kenshin violent mood swings, noting the strange way Kenshin's eyes changed. Four years passed by quickly with the three of them living relatively normal lives in a secluded house in the mountains. One day as Kenshin practiced outside with Akemi a strange man came walking up wishing to speak to Hiko. His name was Katsura Kogoro, and his eyes lit up as he watched Kenshin practice.

After a couple of events and Hiko's violent opposition, Kenshin left with Katsura a year later. Akemi followed her brother with an apology to Hiko.

Kenshin became Katsura's tool, an assassin and guard. All Hiko had taught him in the five years, he had absorbed quickly. Katsura had many enemies, and there were many people who wished to cause trouble within the government. Kenshin suppressed these events. He became a cold merciless killer, but around his sister was a smiling teenager. Akemi began to notice that under that smile was great sorrow and loneliness. She comforted him as best she could. Akemi began to change as well. She became more outspoken and fiercely protective of Kenshin. She could only calm him if he became violent. She was there to hold him as he cried. She supported him through everything until he met Yukishiro Tomoe. Kenshin and Akemi lived on their own in a house provided by Katsura. They were home-schooled and had a lot of catching up to do. Tomoe became a tutor for them. She was nineteen years old and her goal was to become a teacher. Slowly but surely Akemi saw her brother become enamored with her. He spent less and less time talking to Akemi. He started being more reserved with her, no longer letting her see and share his pain. Jealousy took hold of her. Kenshin was all she had and Tomoe was taking him away from her.

Kenshin was obsessed with her. They started dating each other after some fights between Akemi and Kenshin. Akemi felt lonely. She was left to herself. The only support she had was Kenshin, and now he was gone. It set her into a state of depression. 

Kenshin had a rising conflict within himself when he was with Tomoe. When Tomoe found out what he actually did and who he was, she was appalled. Kenshin had blown up on her and turned violent. He didn't touch her, but the room was a different story. Tomoe stayed with him, because she loved him and wished to help him. Akemi retreated further away from everyone. She listened one day with disinterest as the two had the first real argument that Tomoe raised her voice in. The relationship had been troublesome due to Kenshin's extreme jealousy.

"Who is this Kiyosato?!" Kenshin demanded.

"A friend of mine since childhood," Tomoe replied calmly.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed, "I don't want you to see him."

Tomoe shook her head, "I can't do this anymore. Kenshin…I love you, but I can't help you. Gomen nasai."

"What! What are you talking about!? Tomoe," Kenshin reached out to touch her, but she backed up bumping into the wall.

"No more. It's over."

"No…no you are kidding right? This is about Kiyosato…" Kenshin started.

Tomoe's face flushed and she stepped forward, "No! This is about you! Kenshin! Katsura asked me to help you! To take care of you, but I can't! You are beyond my help. You're beyond anyone's help"

Her hand came up to cover her mouth at her last words. She hadn't meant to say that, and now she watched as Kenshin paled.

"Tomoe please, don't leave me! Please," Kenshin begged.

Tomoe shook her head with tearful eyes, "Gomen nasai. I won't see you again. It's better this way."

Kenshin watched stunned as Tomoe left him. His violent nature flared up instantly. The doorbell rang causing Kenshin to rush to the door and fling it open. Hiko Seijuro stood there staring at Kenshin with a look of disgust.

"Baka deshi, what are you up to?"

Kenshin had left leaving Akemi with Hiko. He talked to her catching up on old times. Hiko said he had talked with Katsura and decided to stop by. Katsura had requested his presence. Kenshin had been deteriorating more and more. Katsura had realized Tomoe was in danger now.

"I wish…I wish we had never left," Akemi whispered quietly her eyes bleak.

"Has he been really bad?" Hiko asked.

"He was fine for awhile. Now…he's not Kenshin anymore. I don't know what he is. It scares me. It's even worse then when he comes home after an assignment, his eyes that weird amber color. He has become more volatile. I don't know what to do. He's pushed me away."

Kenshin returned that night avoiding everybody and locking himself in his room. Hiko had left promising to be back again. For a little while everything seemed to return to normal after Tomoe's departure. Kenshin began talking with Akemi again. He relaxed more. Akemi was beginning to open up. She began to smile and laugh again.

She didn't know though. She didn't know that Kenshin continued to watch Tomoe from afar. She might have been able to stop what happened next if she had known. 

Kenshin came home late one night his sword at his side. A blank look held his eyes as he collapsed to the floor two wounds creating a cross on his face. Akemi had fallen to his side and demanded to know what had happened, her eyes filled with concern.

"I killed them…" Kenshin muttered self-loathing filling his eyes.

"What?"

"What have I become?" Kenshin asked.

"What happened?" 

He looked at her despair emanating from his every word.

He had followed Tomoe that day. She had caught up with Kiyosato and they went out. She had then brought him into her house for some tea. Kenshin had watched them laughing and enjoying themselves. Kiyosato had leaned in unexpectedly kissing Tomoe. She blinked in surprise before returning the kiss. From there everything had gone wrong.

He entered the house. Tomoe screamed as Akira and Kenshin began to fight. He had a knife. Kenshin a blade. He easily slipped in and stabbed him, but much to his surprise was sliced across the face. Akira lie in a pool of his blood as Tomoe tried to reach him. Kenshin blocked her path with empty eyes.

"…what are you!?" Tomoe yelled fear evident in her eyes.

Kenshin closed his eyes before stabbing her as well. She fell down an amazed look in her tear-stained face. Kenshin knelt down beside her. Her mouth opened but no words came out as he cradled her in his arms. She brought her hand up slowly holding the knife Akira had dropped and slipped it across Kenshin's face crossing the wound already there. She smiled softly suddenly before stiffening slightly then going limp.

Her last word was his name, "Akira."

Akemi's eyes widened as he told her. The breath was stolen from her lungs and all she could do was gap at him her mouth open wide.

"What have I become? What have I become?" Kenshin moaned out rocking back and forth.

That night Kenshin and Akemi left with Hiko to go back to his secluded home. Akira had survived that night, but could not remember anything about what happened. After a brief investigation the man supposedly responsible was caught. He was a serial killer, and it was easy for Katsura to implicate him with the murder of Tomoe as well. 

Akemi and Kenshin lived with Hiko for another two years. Kenshin slowly regained his sanity supported by his sister's comfort and Hiko's guidance. Hiko taught him to control his anger. As Kenshin became himself again, Akemi noticed he began to use sessha when referring to himself. He was extremely polite as well. He became fully calm within the next year, but Akemi knew darker wilder emotions stirred in him still.

It was around this time Katsura came back. He needed Kenshin. There was a problem with the Oniwabanshu, a secret organization that held great power. Akemi felt as if events were repeating themselves when Kenshin agreed to help. That was how he met Aoshi. The matter was suppressed, and a peaceful solution was taken. Kenshin began to take random assignments after that. Life had returned to the way it had always been. Kenshin did what he felt he must and came home to Akemi. She kept him safe as she could. It wasn't until recently a new problem had sprung up. The man's name was Shishio Makoto, and he was silently amassing power. Where and who was involved were hard questions to answer. 

Katsura had approached the Oniwabanshu for help, but they refused. It was believed Shishio Makoto posed a huge threat to the government. Katsura once again sought Kenshin out.

____________________________________________________________________________

"And that's when he met you. I didn't want you there. He was stable again! Able to deal with his life as well as he could. Everything's gone so wrong since you've shown up!"

Kaoru stared at the girl in a new light. Fear and sorrow filled her as she digested all the information Akemi had told her.

"He still needs you Akemi," Kaoru said quietly.

Akemi frowned, "Don't look at me with pity. I don't need it! I don't need your pity, damn you."

Akemi jumped up and started for the door calming herself.

"Now you know. Use the information to the best of your ability."

Kaoru watched as Akemi left, a numb feeling overtaking her. 

'So much pain and terror. They went through so much. How can I help Kenshin? Would it be better if I did leave?'

Kaoru shook her head. She said she wouldn't leave and she meant it. She looked down at her hands as she recalled Akemi's words about Tomoe.

'I'm scared. Does he love me? Or is it just an infatuation?'

Kaoru shook her head.

'Stop doubting.'

"Kenshin…I will help you through this…I just don't know how."

^__________________________________________________________________________^

Okay! There's chapter 16! This was just a brief history of what happened. More things will be explained in detail later! Until then! I would like to individually thank everyone!

Jason M. Lee- Yeah…I agree Kenshin and Battousai are really the same person. Kaoru hasn't realized that fully and Kenshin hasn't accepted it. You know *light bulb flashes above Kyaa's head as a mischievous grin appears before Kyaa pounces JML going for his ears* Heh…heh…haven't done that in awhile…gomen!

Chibicherry- Not a megumi fan either! But I like Sano so I thought I'd be nice to him ^_^! Nice hearing from you! Totally off subject but…your name is so kawaii!!!

Bek- Yep! Akemi can be decent…sometimes! ^_^… Hope you liked the chapter! Tell me what you thought!

Chiki- *gives Chiki a big huge hug!* thanks for the song! I enjoyed it lots! ^_^!!! It had me laughing! Very sweet! *gives Chiki another hug* you sure inspire me to write more girl!!! I'll be waiting eagerly for your next update as well! Again thanks for the lovely review…it had me smiling!!!

Aku-chan- sorry bout the cliffhanger, none this time! ^_^ 

Tiggergirl- Hope you liked the chapter after the evil cliffhanger. Tell me what you thought!!!

Omochi- She's getting there…Yep! Aoshi feels the guilt. He's going to be feeling down still. The baka deserves it! Love hearing from you! Your constant encouragement means lots!

Val- Yeah…It is nice to be clued in when everyone else knows and wants you to do something. Thanks for the motivation! Hope to hear from you again!

Marstanuki- here's the next chapter! Did you like it? Tell me what you thought.

Kamimura Kaoru- Waff is coming! I promise. Akemi is still a little weary of Kaoru though! Love hearing from you as always! Can't wait to hear from you again! 

Icegal- ^_^! Here's the next chapter! Hope you liked it!

Gypsy-chan- ^o^!!! Aoshi is putting his life in danger! Yep Okina will probably explain some things if Misao asks! Well, I must say I honestly love hearing from you! Your reviews are always the best and very motivational! You're the best. Hope to hear from you soon!

Kriska- Ahhh! Evil schoolwork. No prob…school happens to be more important *sigh* thanks for taking the time to read and review! I appreciate it!

Phoe-chan- Akemi is rather annoying…*grabs Sou-chan and hands him to Phoe-chan* Enjoy!

Princezz Kaoru- Hiya! *big smiles* I'm glad you love it! Hope you enjoyed this update as well! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one!

Chibi-ken14- Don't die of suspense!!! *rushes over to make sure chibi-ken14 is okay* See! I updated *points to chapter* you okay now??? ^_^

Hosi-ni-onegai- Yep! I hear the suspenseful music!!! He! He! Love hearing from you!!! Always nice to! Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter too!!!

Isis13- Hi! Cliffhangers can be a nice little teaser sometimes!!! Well I hope you liked it!

Mistress of All Worlds- Yep she opened a little bit…not going to be very nice, but better then she's been! Love hearing from you! ^o^

Shizuka- Ahh! Evil schoolwork! ^_^ thanks! Akemi is still not exactly willing to be too nice to Kaoru, but she's softened up a bit. Great hearing from you! Tell me your thoughts on this chapter too!

Tesuka-chan- Inquire all you want! I don't mind! Yeah I know I made things complicated. It's just in my nature I guess. I try to write something simple then my mind sets to work and next thing I know it's totally different from what I planned! Enough babbling from me! Love hearing from you!

Shunu no Miko- I hope this chapter answered one or two questions. It was rather vague on details, but the details will come! Thanks for your constant support!

EK- Don't worry about reviewing. No need to apologize! Love hearing from you as always! I know grrr….I killed of Enishi. I think he's awesome, but in this story…he just had to go! Anyway til next time ^_^.

Bella- Hey! Nice hearing from you. They do. That would get me annoyed! Well anyway hope to hear from you again! ^o^

Kyanos- You are so sweet! You definitely motivated me! I'm glad you like my story! Hmm…help's your writer's block! ^_^ I think I'll go check out your story when I get the chance!!! Hope to hear from you soon.

Kyaa Kyaff saying love you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	17. Water games

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me!

______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 17: Water games

Kaoru watched as Kenshin gave Akemi a small hug. She smiled at something he said and shook her head. Kenshin said one more thing before walking over to the car Kaoru was in. Opening the driver's door he paused.

"I'll see you later, Akemi-chan."

With a weak smile she waved goodbye to him as he got into the car noting the fact that he had dropped the sessha that she found so irritating. Kaoru gazed at Akemi as they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. After she couldn't see her anymore she directed her eyes to the front. An uneasy silence followed as Kenshin concentrated on the darkened road.

"Sessha hopes Akemi-chan wasn't rude to you. She said you two talked."

"No, she wasn't," Kaoru reassured picking at an invisible spot on her jeans.

Another stretch of silence followed Kaoru's words. Looking out the window she watched the buildings pass by. It was going to be a long ride. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao woke up with a groan. Sun was shining into her eyes making her shut them tightly. She turned over carefully before opening her eyes again. She noted with a bit of relief that she could open her other eye fully now. It was no longer swollen shut. Her bandaged wrists caught her attention, and she grimaced. She could probably take the bandages off now. Sitting up she looked around the room that was now hers. Jiya had taken her home last night after having her wounds treated. Tired and weary she had fallen asleep literally the moment her head hit the pillow. Sighing she decided she wanted to take a nice long hot bath.

Standing up she smoothed down her shirt. She hadn't even bothered to change last night. Putting her hands in her pockets she came into contact with a small folded paper. Pulling it out she frowned reading her name on the paper. Hesitantly she opened it up and began to read.

__

Misao,

Gomen nasai. I won't ask for your forgiveness. It's my fault you were hurt so badly. I should have known what they would do. I did know. I wanted you to understand though; that the time we spent together was not fake. I did enjoy being with you. My smile was real and just for you. It's so much easier to tell you this now in a letter. I am a coward, I suppose. Do not worry; I will never bother you again. I hope you continue to be the cheerful and wonderful person I came to love, but you aren't one to give up, so I'm sure you will be fine. You are safe now. Please take care.

Aoshi

Misao held the letter in her trembling hands reading the one line over again.

__

I hope you continue to be the cheerful and wonderful person I came to love…

Love…Misao shook her head folding the letter neatly fighting the urge to crumple it up or tear it to pieces. Her emotions were running free and it was overwhelming her. Misao closed her eyes as she fought for control. It would have been better if she had never read this note. She could have gone on with her life and pushed the memory of Aoshi away. Misao's eyes slowly opened as she put the note back in her pocket. She knew now that she couldn't do that. Every part of her yearned to find him and see it in his eyes, to hear it from his lips. She knew that once she recovered she would venture out to find Shinomori Aoshi, no matter what.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Aw come on Megitsune. I can lie down all day in my own room. I can't stand being here," Sano complained as he shifted uncomfortably in the hospital bed, grimacing in pain.

"Sano! You haven't even been here two full days yet! You can't just get up and leave! Do you want to make your injuries worse!?" Megumi asked becoming frustrated.

"I'll be fine."

"No," Megumi stated plainly, "The doctor won't even consider releasing you until a couple days have passed, and he is sure you are stable."

"Meg…" Sano started but was stopped as she placed a finger over his mouth.

Leaning forward she gave him a soft kiss, "I have to go, but I'll be back."

Sano caught her hand as she went to stand pulling her into another more satisfying kiss then the peck she had just given him.

"Megumi-san…oh! Gomen!" Yuriko exclaimed backing out the door.

Megumi chuckled at her friend's hurried retreat.

"I'll be back later this afternoon. Try not to get into any trouble."

"Me? Trouble?" Sano asked incredulously.

Megumi shook her head as she headed out the door, where a flustered looking Yuriko was waiting. She knew Sano would probably be dead asleep when she returned. He was hurt badly and had expending all his energy in that one conversation. He had incredible stamina though that kept him going. He would be back to normal in no time.

"Was there something you needed Yuriko?"

"Um…just to tell you this man was looking for you. His name was…Kanryu Soetsu," Yuriko said.

"What was that name?" Megumi asked breathless.

"…Kanryu Soetsu. Is something the matter, Megumi-san?" Yuriko asked concerned.

"No, no I'm fine. Is…is he still here?"

"He said he'd wait outside for you, when I said you were inside" Yuriko said wondering what was wrong.

"Thank you. I guess I should be going then."

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes."

Megumi felt a swirl off emotions race through her at the mention of that name. As she made her way outside she calmed herself. She wouldn't appear anything but nonchalant. Taking the first few steps from the hospital doors she saw him leaning against a wall. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw he hadn't changed much over the years. If anything he had become even more handsome. He had the same brown hair gathered into a short little ponytail. He was tall and slim, but it was easy to see his strength. She could see the similarities between his brother Takeda, but Takeda had always reminded her of a rat. Soetsu definitely was far from that. Realizing she was standing there staring at him, she began to walk by as if she didn't care he was there.

"Mi-chan," he called in a soft voice.

Megumi stopped in her tracks at the familiar nickname. Taking a deep breath she turned her face neutral. Soetsu gave her his lopsided grin reminding her of Sano. With long graceful strides he came up beside her. Megumi took a small step back as he neared.

"Mi-chan, it's good to see you again," Soetsu purred out softly gazing into Megumi's eyes and reaching his hand out to hook a piece of hair behind her ear. 

At the contact she jerked back.

"You are as beautiful as ever."

"What do you want?" Megumi demanded.

"What's with the tone? I'm hurt. I was in town, and I thought I'd look you up. It's been awhile."

"So nice of you. I'm so honored," Megumi retorted sarcastically.

It only made Soetsu smile wider, "I see you haven't lost that sharp tongue of yours."

Megumi frowned at his words, as her heart continued to beat rapidly, "Was there anything else because if there isn't I'll be going now."

Soetsu lifted his hand brushing his thumb across her bottom lip catching her by surprise. Again she took a step back her face flushing.

"Mi-chan we were good together. I never met a woman like you."

"That was before you abandoned me to your brother and left with…whatever her name was," Megumi stated her anger flaring.

Soetsu looked unperturbed, "I was younger then. I didn't realize what I had 'til I gave it up, and I didn't know Takeda would treat you like that after I left. I would never have left if I knew what he was planning."

Megumi turned away from him and started for her car. She didn't want to hear anymore. He followed her.

"Leave me alone."

"Come on give me a chance baby. You always gave me a second chance," Soetsu said smoothly.

Megumi pulled her keys out as she reached her car. She fumbled with them looking for the key to unlock the door.

"No more second chances. It doesn't matter anyway. I am happily engaged to a wonderful guy."

Soetsu put a hand on her shoulder spinning her around before pressing her up against the car. One hand tangled in the hair at the back of her head as the other held the hand Megumi had tried to smack him with when he pulled her around. Megumi felt a small thrill run through her body as he held her. He always had that effect on her, but this time it wasn't going to work.

"Let go of me," Megumi ground out.

Soetsu pressed his body against hers even more holding her intimately close, "No, I don't think so, sweetie. Wonderful guy, hm. Then I will just have to make you see I am better, won't I?"

With that he gently tightened his grip on Megumi's hair forcing her head back so he could give her a passionate kiss. Megumi fought against the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that made her want to melt into his arms. He always had the power to daze her like this. With a satisfied smile he backed up. 

Brushing a hand along her cheek he sighed, "I will leave you with that thought. See you later Mi-chan."

Megumi put a hand to her lips as he walked away. She waited until she could no longer see him before snapping back to reality. Leaning down she picked up the keys that had slipped unknowing from her hands. As she opened her car door and slid in Megumi shuddered with self-loathing. She always felt so weak when Soetsu was around. She was disgusted with herself. She should have shoved him away. Told him to go to hell. Anything would have been better then staring at him with shocked eyes, as he was the one to pull back from the kiss. Hitting her steering wheel she leaned her head on her arm.

"I hate him! I hate him so much!"

Megumi forced herself to straighten her left hand resting on the steering wheel as she put the key in the ignition. The morning rays of the sun caught and reflected her engagement ring drawing her attention to it. She turned her hand this way and that to send it sparkling. A feeling of warmth suffused her as she looked at the ring. She loved Sano so much. He had never hurt her, was always there to help, and was everything she had ever wanted. Turning her car on she cast a wistful look at the hospital. Megumi's mood lightened as she thought of Sano. 

"I'll make that arrogant bastard see…he's nothing to me now," Megumi smiled at her words, "The only person I want is you, Sano."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru snuggled closer to the person beside her loving the hint of sandalwood on him as she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes she saw Kenshin fast asleep. After reaching the place in the middle of the night, Kenshin had took a few of their things inside. After changing Kaoru realized two things, there was only one bed and no running water, unless you counted the pump she had seen outside. Kenshin had insisted she take the bed, but Kaoru wasn't going to put up with that. It was a very big bed, and she wasn't going to confine him to the ground. To tired to argue with her he had fallen asleep quickly giving Kaoru another chance to see him as he slept. She felt a little honored that he trusted her enough to fall asleep around her.

Getting up as silently as possible after enjoying a few more seconds of being near him, she went over to her bag to grab some clothes. She decided to go exploring. Kenshin had told there was a river with a waterfall nearby. Going for a swim sounded very good at the moment. Kaoru heard Kenshin shift around and glanced over trying her best not to drool at the sight.

He was sitting up with a hand to his face rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Directly to his side was a window allowing the sun to shine in highlighting his red hair. He was only wearing a pair of sleep pants, and his hair was free from the usual ponytail. He looked absolutely gorgeous all tousled and sleepy. Looking over he smiled.

"What are you up to, Kaoru-dono?" he asked noticing the bathing suit and towel in her hand.

"I was thinking of taking a swim," Kaoru announced.

Kenshin stood up and stretched as Kaoru watched with pleasure. 

"That sounds good. Mind if sessha joins you?"

"No," Kaoru replied.

Once both of them had changed, Kaoru now wearing her bathing suit and a pair of shorts, Kenshin just wearing black swim trunks, they set out. He showed her the way, and she had to stop at the sight before her. It was magnificent. They were at the edge of a small cliff by the waterfall. Small droplets of fine mist fell on her as she stepped closer. Kaoru had never seen a waterfall before. As she did she glanced down, and even though it wasn't a long drop it was still too high for her. She quickly backed up, but Kenshin was right behind her. His arm went around her waist holding her firmly to him. Her fear lessened a little.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm just a little scared of heights," Kaoru replied nervously.

She heard him chuckle softly as his other hand trailed around her waist. Kaoru took in the feeling, the awkwardness of the other day completely gone. 

"Then you really won't like it when I do this," Kenshin said in his voice filled with humor dropping the sessha.

Lifting her up he moved to the edge as her eyes widened and she struggled, "Kenshin!!!"

She was cut off as he jumped. Her heart flew into her throat, and all she could do was close her eyes and take a deep breath. She was immediately surrounded by water. Kenshin released her, and she swam back up to the surface. She came up wide-eyed and sputtering. Kenshin appeared next to her with a wide smile. 

"That was NOT funny!" Kaoru exclaimed splashing water in his face and swimming for shallower waters where she could stand and calm her racing heart. 

"Baka," Kaoru muttered as she reached shoulder level water.

Kenshin came swimming up behind her, "I figured it would be easier just to jump in, instead of walking all the way down."

"What are you doing!?" Kaoru exclaimed suddenly.

"Getting these shorts off, unless you plan on swimming in them."

Kaoru didn't answer as she felt him run his hands along her stomach looking for the button of her shorts. He undid it before beginning to ease them off.

"Lean back against me," Kenshin ordered.

Kaoru didn't think to protest as she leaned back her legs floating up. Her heart pounded as his hands trailed along her legs before freeing her of her shorts. Ringing as much water from them as he could, he drew his arm back before throwing them toward the shore. They fell with a plop to the ground a little distance away.

Kaoru suddenly fell back into the water as Kenshin moved away. Righting herself she looked back. Kenshin was swimming toward the waterfall. 

"Where are you going?" 

"Follow me and see," Kenshin replied. 

Kaoru frowned as he disappeared. Once she reached the waterfall she felt a small tug on her leg causing her to yelp. Kenshin came out of the water grinning. Kaoru glared at him.

"This way."

Kaoru followed him to the side of the waterfall. There was much to her surprise a small alcove behind it. Holding out his hand he pulled Kaoru up. 

"I used to come here a lot, when Akemi and I lived here. It was a good way to get away from everything."

Kaoru looked around her heart warming, "Now I know where to find you if you try and hide from me."

Kenshin walked up to her pulling her into a strong hug, "I won't hide from you."

Kaoru wrapped her arms around his waist, feeling the wet hair plastered to his back. Tilting her head back he began to kiss her his hands running along her back. She was so caught up in the moment she wasn't paying attention to what his hands were doing until it was too late. Stepping back Kenshin held Kaoru's bathing suit top in his hands. Kaoru gave an indignant squeak one hand trying to cover her chest as the other made a swipe for her top.

"Kenshin!"

"Yes?" Kenshin asked.

"Give me back my top!"

"This?" he asked dangling it in front of her.

"Yes!" she said her eyes blazing.

'He's acting differently, and his eyes, they aren't amber, but they're not violet either. Maybe it's this place. Maybe Kenshin feels more at ease here. Baka! I can't believe I didn't notice what he was doing!'

"I guess you'll have to catch me then," Kenshin replied leaping through the waterfall into the water.

Kaoru jumped into the water right after him, not through the waterfall like him though. He was a foot ahead of her going for the shore. She would be damned if she let him reach it. Kicking her legs furiously to catch up to him she latched onto his arm. Kenshin took the opportunity to twist her around so her back was cradled against his chest. 

"Can I have my top back now?" Kaoru asked embarrassed.

"Not yet."

Kenshin with Kaoru in his arms swam closer to the shore so he could stand with the water up to his chest. Like her shorts he drew back his arm and threw it next to the shore before returning his attention back to Kaoru. A small smile formed on his face.

"What…what are you doing?" Kaoru stuttered out.

"Hm…nothing," Kenshin replied as his hands traveled along her body.

He kissed the side of her neck with slow delight as she leaned unconsciously into it. He felt her relax against him as he leisurely trailed his fingers toward her belly button, the other hand teasingly brushing past her breast. He caught and nibbled on her ear. Kaoru closed her eyes with a soft sigh forgetting her shyness. She started as his hand slid further down.

"Ken…Kenshin," Kaoru started a little alarmed.

"Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Oh, mmm. Never…never mind."

Kenshin smiled, pleased.

"No one is here to interrupt us this time," Kenshin whispered softly into her ear.

"That's good," Kaoru said distractedly tilting her head back against his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

Nibbling her shoulder he brought both hands up to turn her around. She made a soft disappointed noise as he did so. Cupping her face in his hands he gave her a tender kiss. Kenshin trailed his hands down her arms as he watched her. Kaoru smiled before unexpectedly grabbing his shoulders and dunking him under the water making an escape for the shore.

Kenshin resurfaced a second later, "Where do you think you're going?" 

"I'm going to get my top back!" 

"Oh no you don't," Kenshin replied as he saw her stick her tongue out at him.

Being faster then her he easily caught up and snagged one arm around her waist before pressing her against the side of the small cliff. Waist deep in water Kaoru shivered at the cold contact of the rock. Kenshin's warm body against hers made her forget the idea of getting her bathing suit top back. She loved the feel of his skin against hers.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin said in a sigh.

She rested her head on his shoulder bringing her arms around him. His hand went to the top of her head slowly following her hair down her back. They held each other like that for a few moments of peaceful silence and contentment.

"I love you, Kaoru."

"I love you too," Kaoru replied.

"Now where was I before you rudely interrupted me by running away?" Kenshin asked releasing her and tapping her nose playfully.

Kaoru smirked as she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a demanding kiss, the other hand wandering down his backside. Kenshin decided this was a very good answer, and let his own hands explore her just as freely intensifying the kiss even more. Just as Kenshin decided to take it a little further a voice rang out across the water.

"Oh. Sorry to interrupt. Go ahead and finish. I'll be waiting in the cabin."

Both froze for a few seconds before Kaoru flushed bright red and with amazing speed submerged herself in the water all the way up to her chin with a mortified look in her eyes. Kenshin growled as he saw an amused look flash across Hiko's face. Hiko stood at the shore for a moment longer before turning his back to them and making his way back up the trail. 

"So much for not being interrupted," Kenshin muttered in anger the mood between the two broken.

Kenshin watched until he was sure Hiko had left. Turning around he smiled at the still submerged Kaoru. Going over he lifted her chin up out of the water to give her a small kiss.

"Come on. We should really hurry and get back. Who knows what Shishou is doing?"

Kaoru nodded her shyness coming back as she tried to cover herself again. They waded to the shore both silent. Once they reached it Kaoru leaned down and grabbed her shorts and bathing suit top. Turning her back to him she put it back on before shaking her shorts free of any dirt and sliding them back on. She looked over at him and gave him an embarrassed smile.

Kenshin smoothed back her hair before resting his hands on her shoulders, "Don't let him bother you. He lives to embarrass me, so whatever he might say please don't listen."

Kaoru brushed back wet strands of hair that hung in Kenshin's face, "Don't worry about it."

"I could kill him," Kenshin said his eyes narrowing.

Kaoru held back her laughter, "Maybe we can pick up where we left off later tonight."

Kenshin's eyebrow raised at the suggestion before he took her hand in his and started up the trail to the cabin.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akemi closed the door behind her. She didn't have to work today, but she didn't want to be cooped up in the house either. She couldn't stand the silence. The walls seem to close in on her, so with a sigh of relief she looked at the sky. It was something that always made her feel a little easier, fresh air and the ability to feel the warmth of the sun. She had been denied everything even this small pleasure, when she was younger. With a frown Akemi pushed such memories to the back of her mind to be locked away.

Akemi liked to go for walks and always did so when Kenshin wasn't around. The only way she could really stand being in the house was knowing he was there. She shook her head. 

"How pathetic I am."

With a careless shrug she took in all the scenes around her. A smile graced her face as an elderly woman walked hand in hand with her husband. They looked adorable together as he squeezed her hand before giving it a kiss. Another younger couple was staring into each other's eyes as the man whispered soft words to the woman. Stepping out of the way of a group of girls, who were excitedly chatting away Akemi almost tripped. A pair of arms went around to steady her. Akemi froze at the contact before jerking back.

"Are you alright?"

Akemi rubbed her arms trying not to freak out, "I'm fine."

Her curt reply didn't effect the big smile on the boyish man's face. Akemi calmed herself. She didn't want to make a spectacle. Her heart was racing and her arms were tingling from his touch. She hated to be touched. She continued to rub her arms as if to erase the feel of it. She only allowed a select few near her, otherwise she couldn't stand it. It frightened her to no end. The physical touch of others scared her beyond belief. That was why she had completely moved out of the way of those girls. The thought of them even brushing past her sent chills up her spine. She really was screwed up after all.

With a sigh Akemi gave the person a tremulous smile, "Gomen. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm fine thank you."

"No need to apologize," the person replied without moving.

Akemi began to fidget a little. Usually she wasn't this bad, but memories of her childhood had been plaguing her mind making her more sensitive. Her system was feeling a little overwhelmed. 

"Are you sure you are okay?" the man asked Akemi as she paled.

No. She wasn't alright, but she wouldn't say that. Shaking against her will, Akemi closed her eyes taking a deep gulp of air. Stop. She wanted it to stop, these memories and these sensations. 

"Gomen. Gomen. I'm fine. I just need to…"

She couldn't finish her sentence. Akemi was in a near panic her chest constricting. She hadn't had such an attack in awhile. It had been years. She fought against it as best she could. It was a losing battle.

"Miss…?"

"I…I…" Akemi stuttered out before trying to take a couple of wavering steps away.

The man caught her by the elbow as she almost fell. This caused her to panic even more, her breath becoming rapid, her eyes dilating. She tried to control the strong reaction, but it was too late. With a silent scream she collapsed completely caught by the baffled and concerned arms of the man she had been talking to, Soujiro.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Misao patted her stomach content, "That was an excellent breakfast! My compliments to the chef."

Okina agreed with her as he finished his own meal. Misao was upbeat and cheerful despite her injuries that were causing her to wince every once and a while. Okina went to her side to help her up as she tried to stand.

"Hey Jiya," Misao started softly.

"Yes, Misao-chan?"

"Do you think we could talk privately?" Misao asked.

"Of course. I just have to take care of some business real quick then I'll be back."

Misao nodded, "Hurry back then."

After a few more words and making sure Misao was comfortable Okina left. Misao had decided that before she left she would find out what had happened to Aoshi and his sister. She remembered vaguely meeting them when she was younger. It was the last time she had been allowed to visit before her parents decided it would be best if she never went there again. Misao tried to recall the memory.

-----------------------------------------

Misao laughed running away from Hannya, who was in charge of watching her. Looking over her shoulder she didn't even notice the boy in front of her until it was too late. She landed on her butt with a painful thud. 

"Itai!"

"Are you okay?" the boy asked standing over her.

With tears brimming in her eyes she stared. A thirteen-year old boy leaned over looking at her speculatively.

"Shinomori Aoshi! What did you do?" 

Misao switched her gaze to a beautiful girl that came up behind Aoshi. She caught him by the neck in a chokehold, ruffling his hair.

"Nee-san!" Aoshi exclaimed trying to pull free.

"Are you okay? This baka didn't hurt you, did he?" the girl asked.

Misao shook her head fascinated, "I ran into him."

Aoshi pushed away from his sister with a frown. His sister held out a hand to Misao, who took it. 

"There. Now apologize Aoshi-chan."

"Don't call me chan," Aoshi said angrily.

The girl just laughed.

"Niki-san! Aoshi-san! Where did you two go? It's time to go?"

Niki sighed, "It was nice meeting you."

Misao nodded her eyes wide as she watched the stunning girl tease her brother some more while they walked away her infectious laughter making Misao smile.

----------------------------------------------

Misao put a hand to her face. How come she didn't remember that before? Walking absently around she spotted Okina coming back into the house. She waited for him to come up to her.

"Now what is it you wanted to ask me?" he inquired leading her into the living room to sit down.

She took a seat, "I wanted to ask you about Aoshi…and his older sister. What happened to them?"

Okina froze at her words, "What do you mean?"

"Jiya, I need to know what happened. It's important."

Okina looked down, "I have done some regretful things, Misao-chan."

"Please tell me what happened."

"Aoshi has every right to despise me, because I made a deal with Shishio Makoto many years ago. He wanted Shinomori Niki, and in exchange he would leave the Aoiya and the Oniwabanshu alone. At the time we were in shambles, and I…"

Misao's eyes widened, "You didn't…"

Okina looked away sorrowfully. Misao couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"It was about eleven years ago…"

^_______________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! Hope you liked the chapter!!!

Thanks goes out to everyone who reviewed! You guys are great!!! I'm short on time so I'll have to leave it at that! Thanks Kamimura for giving me some ideas for the letter! Love talking to you!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. Past, Present, and Possibilities

Kyaa Kyaff here once again!

Disclaimer: RK is not mine! *sigh*

_____________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

------------ indicates flashback

Fragile Balance

Chapter 18: Past, Present, and Possibilities

"It was about eleven years ago…" Okina started.

Misao waited patiently for him to continue.

"The Oniwabanshu was in shambles from an earlier incident with Shishio Makoto. Shishio had been silently amassing power. In an attempt to stop him I ordered an attack. It was too late though. I don't know how he knew about Shinomori Niki, or how she was connected to us. I expected him to attack real soon and was making preparations for such an event," Okina sighed, "Instead he came with a deal. He wanted Niki. He wasn't burnt like he is now, but he was quite a fierce looking man. I refused the very idea at first. Niki was only sixteen. He was thirty."

Misao touched Okina's hand as he paused.

"I really didn't want to do it. She was a very beautiful and independent girl. In the end I gave her to him."

"But Jiya…" Misao started.

"Things are different in the real world Misao-chan. Many people live in an illusion of security. I handed her over against her will. Aoshi became quite angry. He even tried going there. Things settled down after awhile. Shishio kept his promise not to attack. The Oniwabanshu regrouped and became stronger. Shinomori took position as the leader. I made a mistake though, a terrible mistake. Three years had passed, and I felt we were strong enough to attack Shishio. I ordered it. Aoshi vehemently opposed the idea. He was afraid for Niki and thinking of her safety. Those two had always been close."

Okina stood walking over to the door.

"Aoshi refused to cooperate. Hannya and the other three agreed with him. They were fiercely loyal to him. I went ahead with the attack anyway. Aoshi went, but only to save his sister. It was too late though. During the attack the building Shishio was staying in caught on fire. Aoshi found Saori and got her out. I assume you know of whom I speak of," Misao nodded, "She was about two at the time, I believe. He couldn't find Niki though. Afterwards the men retreated, and Shishio's forces were greatly diminished. Shishio had just barely survived. He was badly burnt."

"That's why he's wrapped in all those bandages. Wait! What about Niki?" Misao asked.

"She died in the fire."

Misao couldn't speak for several seconds. She could see Okina's shoulders shaking.

"I sent her to the enemy then killed her with them. Aoshi has every right to hate me. I should never have sent her there. What was I thinking?"

Misao stood up and walked over to Okina, "Jiya, you did what you thought was best."

Okina put a hand to his face. Misao came over to stand in front of him. 

"Please don't let it weigh your conscience. Mistakes are made. You did what you thought you had to. It's in the past now. All we can do is make up for it now," Misao said softly.

Okina smiled down at Misao's determined face, "Hannya is here? Would you like to go see him?"

"Are the others here too?" Misao asked her voice tinged with a trace of sorrow.

"They are out at the moment."

"Then I'll go see Hannya," Misao said.

______________________________________________________________________________

Akemi opened her eyes slowly. Her head was pounding, and she felt very tired. Her eyes snapped open as she looked at the unfamiliar ceiling and the unfamiliar room. She then realized she was lying in someone's bed. She controlled her breathing as she felt fear press down on her. The last thing she knew she had been outside and had bumped into that guy. She must have passed out. Was this his room? What kind of freak brought an unconscious girl to his house!? The hospital, maybe, but his house. 

Akemi slowly sat up keeping her eyes on the closed door. She saw her purse sitting on the desk across the room and silently walked over to get it. She had to get out of here. Through the window was out of the question she realized as she looked out. She must be about five stories up. Akemi went over to the door her hand hovering over the knob. This was her only way out. Hesitantly she twisted the knob gradually open, so as not to make any sound. She peeked out and was met with a pair of blue eyes. With a cry she jumped back going defensive. The boyish man from earlier entered the room with the same big smile.

"You woke up. I'm glad. You had me worried," he said tilting his head to the side.

"What do you want? Why did you bring me here?" Akemi demanded.

"You fainted. I wasn't going to leave you on the sidewalk," he said matter-of-fact.

"You don't take a stranger to your house cause they fainted! I could have had some serious problems. Why didn't you take me to the hospital?"

He seemed to think about that before getting a sheepish grin on his face, "I didn't really think of that. I was worried, so I brought you here, because it was right around the corner."

Akemi put a hand to her face, "Baka."

"Are you feeling better then?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's your name anyway?" Akemi asked.

"Seta Soujiro. What is yours if you don't mind my asking?"

"Himura Akemi."

Akemi missed the slight widening of his eyes.

"I'm leaving now," Akemi announced.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Soujiro asked as she walked past him.

She almost jumped out of her skin as he went to touch her arm. Seeing her reaction he pulled back.

"Gomen. I appreciate your help," Akemi said softly.

"It was nothing."

Akemi walked to the front door of the apartment. Her hand stopped on the knob. For some odd reason she didn't want to leave with just that. She turned to see his smiling face again. Something about that smile attracted her.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime," Akemi said.

"Maybe."

Akemi opened the door and left with a quick goodbye. She walked a couple of steps down the hallway and stopped. What was wrong with her? She had a strong urge to go back. After all she had freaked out on him and had been rude earlier. Before she knew it she was standing in front of his door again giving it a knock. He opened it with a surprised look. She flushed a little. She really needed to get a hold of herself. 

"I was thinking…since you helped me and all…I could repay you with lunch…that is if you have nothing else to do…"

Soujiro's smile brightened, "I would like that Himura-san."

"You can call me Akemi."

"Alright then, Akemi-san." 

_________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru had to suppress her laughter as Kenshin turned bright red.

"Shishou! Are you quite finished? You were going to tell us why you came?"

"Be quiet baka deshi. Kamiya seems to be enjoying the story," Hiko said directing his gaze to Kaoru, who immediately put on a straight face.

Kaoru was glad Hiko had started telling her about Kenshin's childhood instead of focusing on the very embarrassing moment earlier that day. 

"Shishou…"

"Baka. Go get some water," Hiko ordered.

"What? Why?" Kenshin asked.

"I can begin telling Kamiya about the time…" Hiko started.

"Fine," Kenshin said grabbing the bucket not even wanting to know what Hiko was going to bring up next.

Hiko was silent until he was sure Kenshin had left.

"How is he?" Hiko asked.

"He's fine," Kaoru replied.

"How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Kaoru answered.

Hiko seemed to consider this. Kaoru watched him as he shifted around. He suddenly threw something to her. She caught it without even thinking. Looking down she saw it was a cell phone.

"For you."

"Why?" Kaoru asked.

"Just in case there is any trouble. I would like to keep in touch, see how my baka deshi is doing without having to trudge up here. There are two phone numbers. If you can't reach me, Akemi's number is on there. Don't tell the baka about it."

"You truly care about him," Kaoru said softly.

Hiko raised an incredulous eyebrow at her statement. Before he could answer Kenshin came tromping in.

"What took you so long baka deshi? It doesn't matter. I'll be going now."

"What?" Kenshin exclaimed putting down the bucket of water as Hiko stood.

"I said I'll be going now. Are you deaf?"

Without another word Hiko left the house brushing past a gaping Kenshin. Kaoru got up and went over to her stuff putting the cell phone away. 

"He was just trying to get me out of the room, wasn't he? What did he say?" Kenshin asked watching Kaoru.

"Nothing! He just changed his mind and decided to leave."

Kenshin's eyebrow raised, "Sessha doesn't believe that for one second."

Kaoru held her hands up at Kenshin's suspicious expression.

"If you won't tell, sessha might just have to get it out of you," Kenshin threatened.

At his predatory smile Kaoru laughed, "No matter what you do I won't tell!"

"So he did tell you something."

"Mou! That's…" Kaoru started but Kenshin had already grabbed her around the waist.

Kaoru began to giggle as he suddenly started to tickle her.

"Ken…shin…" She said between laughter trying to struggle from his grip.

"What did he say?"

"I'm…not telling!" Kaoru declared, "No matter how much you tickle me!"

"Then I will have to change tactics."

Kaoru let out a cry as he pulled her onto the bed holding her hands above her head. Kaoru stilled as he dipped his head down to kiss her. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but was left with just a bare whisper of his lips against hers. She opened her eyes to see him watching her. She pouted and tried to raise her hands to pull him into a kiss. He didn't let go though; instead with feather light kisses he traced her shoulder to her neck. Kaoru strained against his hold trying to get him to actually kiss her, frustrating her further with the scarce contact.

Kenshin stopped right next to her ear, "What did Shishou have to say?"

Kaoru's eyes narrowed realizing what he was up to, "Nothing."

Kenshin's smile widened as she struggled to free herself. With all her strength she managed to raise her hands up before twisting around and throwing Kenshin to the side. He easily got back up, but Kaoru had a spilt second to go after him. One hand free she grabbed him around the neck as he went to push her down again. They ended up tangled together in a very compromising situation neither having the upper hand at the moment. 

"Forget about what Hiko said. We are alone now. Why don't you take advantage of that?"

Kenshin let her hand go slowly. Kaoru smiled before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

________________________*Two weeks later*___________________________________

Two weeks passed quickly. Megumi had not heard from Soetsu in that time and felt a little relieved hoping he would forget about her. Sano was recovering just fine, and as she insisted was living with her. She loved waking up beside him in the morning. 

Megumi ran a hand along his jaw. His eyes slowly opened to meet hers. Half asleep she watched them focus on her and light up. She treasured these moments the most. A smile spread across his face as he took her hand in his.

"Megitsune."

She also loved when he called her that. She raised her hand to look at her beautiful engagement ring. Sano touched the ring lightly.

"I was so scared you wouldn't like it. It took me days to find the right one. I saved up all my money. It was worth it," Sano said his voice still husky from sleep.

"I have to go take a shower. I have school today," Megumi said sitting up unable to stop herself from smiling.

"I'll help."

"I remember the last time you 'helped'. I was late for school that day," Megumi said standing up, "Besides you're still in no condition…"

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in those pajamas," Sano interrupted.

Megumi rolled her eyes, "Stay in bed. You need to relax."

Sano watched her until she closed the bathroom door. His hand strayed to the spot Megumi had just been laying in. With a groan he sat up carefully. He was still recovering from his injuries. The doctors, however, were amazed at his fast recovery. Sano didn't see anything to it. He was used to it after all. He had been a good share of fights and never stayed out long. 

As he heard the shower start he thought of just going in there to startle Megumi. He could just see her flushed face with wet strands of hair framing it. The flush wouldn't be from embarrassment though. She would be angry that he hadn't listened to her. He could quite easily coax her out of that anger.

Sano shook his head. He was hungry, and he didn't want to bother her. Going into the kitchen he grabbed something to eat while staring out the window. He absently ate for the next ten minutes his mind elsewhere. The doorbell rang as he finished up. Getting up slowly he walked over and opened it up.

"Yeah?" he asked surveying the man in front of him.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

Sano didn't like this guy's attitude, "Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"Where's Mi-chan?"

"Mi-chan…?"

"Sano…hey didn't I tell you to…" Megumi trailed off as she walked into the living room drying her hair wearing only a towel, "Soetsu!"

"Mi-chan," Soetsu said warmly trying to step inside.

Sano blocked his path, "Hey, wait a second."

"What are you doing here?" Megumi asked still standing in the same place.

"I missed you, baby."

"Baby! …You need to back off," Sano said.

Soetsu looked Sano over, "You must be the person she was talking about. No matter."

Sano, who was looking over at Megumi's shocked expression, didn't even see the other man move. He doubled over in intense pain as the man slammed him in the stomach.

"Sano!" Megumi cried trying to rush over to him.

Soetsu stepped over Sano and caught Megumi around the waist, "This guy isn't so wonderful. Come on now. I wanted to speak with you privately."

"Let go of me, you bastard!" 

Sano struggled to stand upright. He was pissed. Normally a shot like that would leave him unfazed, but due to his injuries…

"Let her go," Sano said in a dangerously low voice.

Soetsu sent him a condescending look before releasing Megumi, "Fine with me. I suppose we'll have to catch up on old times later, when other people aren't around."

Megumi ran to Sano's side as Soetsu walked toward the door. Sano went to go after him, but she held him back. 

"Later Mi-chan," Soetsu said before closing the door.

"Oh god Sano. Are you alright? Let me see…" Sano caught Megumi's hand in his.

"Who in the hell was that?"

______________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru opened her eyes as she felt the sun's rays on her back. She smiled at the sight of Kenshin's back, his fiery hair spilled across the pillow in a tangled mess. She slid closer to him, wanting to feel his skin next to hers again.

Kenshin turned over feeling her move toward him causing him to wake fully. She reached a hand out to brush back his hair. He wrapped an arm around her to pull her close. She nestled against his chest feeling completely content. He was so warm and soft. She ran a finger down his chest feeling the smooth skin scarred here and there. Everything was so peaceful that it made her worry. Kenshin had finally dropped the sessha and became more open with her. They were together all the time, and no longer worried about interruptions.

'He makes me feel so special.'

"Kaoru. Is something bothering you?"

"Hmm…no. I'm still a little tired," Kaoru replied.

Kenshin kissed her forehead, "Then rest. I'll stay here and hold you a little longer."

Kaoru nodded moving closer to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist running her hand idly up and down his back. 

"Kenshin…?"

"Yes."

Kaoru squeezed him close, "This place is so beautiful. I want to stay here just like this forever."

His expression softened as he looked at the woman in his arms, "I wish it were possible."

Kaoru pressed a kiss to the base of his throat.

"How about we come here every year then on this day to recapture this moment," Kenshin suggested.

"I would like that."

"I will bring you here every year then. I promise," Kenshin said.

Kaoru raised herself up on one arm to look at him. Kenshin turned onto his back hooking an arm around her waist, pulling her on top of him. Framing her face in both of his hands he gazed at her lovingly before giving her a tender kiss. 

"You are so amazing and beautiful. What would I do without you?"

Kaoru smiled, "You would live your life to the best of your ability."

Kenshin shook his head softly, "I don't think I could."

Hearing the seriousness in his voice Kaoru sighed. Lying her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat she closed her eyes.

"You are a strong person, Kenshin. You would."

Kenshin listened to her gentle voice; her hair tickled him slightly as she moved. He brought a hand up to touch the silky strands. 

*You're wrong Kaoru. I'm not strong. I am so weak it scares me. I need you.*

Kenshin tensed suddenly.

"Kenshin?"

"Shh. Stay right here," Kenshin said sitting up as Kaoru moved.

Grabbing a pair of shorts he pulled them on, sliding his feet to the floor. A polite knock was heard at the door. Kenshin recognized that smell. It could only be one person. Grabbing his sword, which was leaning against the wall, he opened it slowly.

"Saitoh," he hissed out.

The man stood there a smile crossing his face as he flicked his cigarette aside.

"What do you want?" Kenshin asked.

"Battousai. Even with Okita working right under your nose it was hard to find your location. You are a very hard person to track."

"Okita helped you!" Kenshin pulled his sword free.

"Kenshin! Who's there? Who is it?" Kaoru asked alarmed.

Saitoh's eyebrow raised, "Have company? This must be the Kamiya Kaoru I was asked to find. She fits the description."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed. Kaoru was pulling on clothes as she stumbled closer to the door.

"Stay back!" Kenshin ordered.

"I have come to dispose of you. If you would be so kind as to step outside we can settle that little score of ours."

Kaoru grabbed Kenshin's arm as he went to step out. 

He turned to her with a fierce expression, "I said stay back. Don't get in the way."

She let go stunned by his attitude. She wasn't use to that fierce expression being directed at her anymore. His eyes were that peculiar amber again as he left the house She closed her eyes in the silence that followed. As the first ring of blades connecting echoed through the trees Kaoru opened her eyes. She had to stop this. She just had to. She looked over to her bag where the cell phone lay. They could help somehow, but there was no way they would arrive on time. She had to call anyway.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akemi grabbed the shirt off her bed and pulled it on. She glanced in the mirror running a hand through her hair to straighten it. The doorbell rang startling her. Picking up her purse she calmly made her way downstairs.

Opening the door she smiled, "Soujiro-san."

"Are you ready to go?" Soujiro asked.

"Yeah. Come on let's go."

Akemi stepped out and followed Soujiro to his car. They had become really good friends over the two weeks since their first awkward meeting. This was the third time they were going out. He was taking her to lunch this time. Much to Akemi's surprise she felt attracted to him. There was something in his eyes that drew her. Something in that smile that seemed so sad. She wanted to get to know him better.

Soujiro made sure to maintain his distance and keep her comfortable. She seemed a little wary of him at times, but genuinely enjoyed their time together. He had to admit she was quite beautiful and intelligent. The only thing that bothered him was she was Himura Kenshin's sister. This was a possible problem. 

Getting out of the car Akemi took a seat outside as Soujiro went to go order their food. Akemi had said it was too beautiful to eat inside and insisted they eat somewhere outside. It didn't take long for their food to be prepared. Akemi poured dressing on her salad after Soujiro had brought it out to her. Soujiro took a seat across from her.

"So any siblings?" Akemi asked.

"Not blood related anymore. I do have someone I consider a sister though. I've known her since we were young. What about you?"

"I have a brother. He's on vacation right now. What a baka he is," Akemi said with a shake of her head.

Akemi took another bite of her salad swirling the piece in the dressing beforehand. Her cell phone rang in the silence. Opening her purse she pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

Soujiro watched Akemi's face change to surprise.

"Kaoru? How did you get my…what? You couldn't get in touch with Hiko? Wait calm down."

Soujiro raised an eyebrow at the names. 

"Saitoh…who's that…? What!"

His attention was definitely caught by that name. Saitoh meant trouble.

"Fighting! Hold on! I'm not too far from Hiko's. I'll see if he's there. Please keep him safe."

Akemi snapped the cell phone shut.

"I have to go now. I'm sorry. It's an emergency. Could you drop me off somewhere?"

"Of course. It is no problem," Soujiro answered.

He definitely had to find out what was happening. 

^___________________________________________________________________________^

And there's chapter 18! Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the late update!!!!!!!

Thanks goes out to chitchat, JML, Aya Komiyama, Fabi-chan, Mistress of All Worlds, Gypsy-chan, hotaru, Ann, tiggergirl, Chiki, NightRain, Tonya, Chibi-ken14, Dragowolf, penguu2000, Omochi, tesuka-chan, redroseprincess678, Shizuka, Nikki, Phoe-chan, Tat, January, Misanagi, and bek!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	19. Beyond help

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK characters aren't mine!

_______________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

-------- indicates flashback

Fragile Balance

Chapter 19: Beyond help

Misao packed the rest of her stuff in the bag with a determined expression.

"Are you really going? Maybe you should wait a little longer. Give your wounds a little more time to heal," Okina suggested.

"I can't. I have to leave now. I can't stay here any longer."

"You are going to find Aoshi," Okina stated.

Misao nodded, "I am."

"Misao-chan…"

"Jiya, I know what I'm doing. Nothing you say will convince me to stay," Misao turned to her grandfather, "Hey, it's not like I won't be coming back."

Okina came over and enveloped her in a hug, "You must be careful. Shishio's men are still out there."

"I know."

"I won't worry so much knowing Hannya and Beshimi are going with you. Please stay safe," Okina said.

Misao slung the backpack over her shoulder, "I'll be fine Jiya."

Misao went out of her room and to the front to see Hannya leaning against the car. She smiled as he straightened.

"Let's go find Aoshi!"

_____________________________________________________________________

Kaoru put the phone in her pocket just in case they called back and ran outside. She stopped short as the two rushed each other seeming to almost disappear before clashing together. She shook her head in distress. 

'What is with all these people and swords?'

Kaoru had to resist the urge to run forward. It would only result in her being slashed to bits. She was frantic trying to think of what to do. Both men stopped to stare at each other. A strong hatred was filling their eyes as they waited for the other to make their move.

"Come Battousai. Kill me as you did…what was her name again?" Saitoh asked already knowing the name.

Kenshin began to tremble with rage.

"It was easy to find out the really killer. It was not so easy to find you. What did Yukishiro Tomoe do to deserve what you did to her?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kenshin cried rushing forward.

Saitoh deflected the blow deftly pivoting around to strike back. Kenshin blocked it at the last second and countered with his own attack.

"Killed her in cold blood. Is this girl her replacement? Will you kill her as well?"

Saitoh watched as Kenshin became even more enraged. He saw the man's eyes lose more and more reason and judgment. He was pleased. Saitoh jumped back maintaining his distance from Kenshin.

"I bet you didn't know this though. Yukishiro Tomoe was my cousin. You killed her then Enishi. I will exact my revenge!"

This time he dashed right up to Kenshin, who just barely parried his thrust. Gritting his teeth, Kenshin dove toward Saitoh before jumping high. Saitoh spun around thrusting his sword straight up. With a curse Kenshin twisted away but not before Saitoh slashed his side. Blood slowly began dripping from the wound as the two again stood opposite each other.

"Stop this!" Kaoru cried out.

"Get back inside!" Kenshin yelled back.

"Please! Don't hurt him!" Kaoru begged fear in her eyes.

"Once I kill him, I'll take you back," Saitoh declared.

Kenshin directed a deadly glare in Saitoh's direction. The other man laughed before sliding into an offensive stance. Kaoru wrung her hands together unable to do anything but watch.

________________________________________________________________________

Megumi rubbed the side of her temple trying to relieve the headache that was taking hold. After Soetsu had left Sano had questioned her extensively. She had ended up being late for class. Sano didn't even want her to go. She understood his concern, but she had a life and it was not going to be ruled by Soetsu. Yuriko, who was passing by, saw Megumi's strained expression.

"Everything alright Megumi-san?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop it with that san stuff? You would think we were acquaintances not really good friends," Megumi said.

Yuriko smiled, "Sometimes I can't help it. Now don't try and change the subject. I asked if you were alright."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired is all."

"You should try and get more rest then. I have get going, but we'll talk later, okay? I have to deliver these," Yuriko said indicating the folders she was holding.

"Okay."

Megumi waited until Yuriko left to slump down on a chair in the hall. She didn't know what to do though. How could she get him out of her life? He was a very stubborn and determined person. She remembered Sano's expression on learning about Soetsu. All he wanted to do was go kill the guy. Megumi had to calm him down, not wanting him to worsen his injury. She had to figure something out before anything serious happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

Misao sighed trying to think of where they should go first. She heard Aoshi mention a place to Saori, when he thought she was asleep. The name eluded her every time she tried to think of it though. Hannya turned left and kept going. They were going to go pick up Beshimi, so he could come as well. The other two, Hyottoko and Shikijo, were busy elsewhere. Misao wracked her mind trying to recall. It would be so much faster to find him if only she could remember. Misao wanted so badly to see him again. She wanted to confront him. Her hand touched the pocket in her shorts where his letter was kept safely folded. 

Misao frowned before deciding to try and remember later. Looking out the window she sighed. Maybe it would just come to her. Hannya pulled over to the side five minutes later. 

"I'll be right back."

"Kay," Misao replied distractedly.

Closing the door he left. Misao didn't know how long she sat there until she was startled out of her reverie as Beshimi's face suddenly appeared right in front of her. As he opened the back door laughing Misao pouted.

"You scared me!"

"You looked so dazed I had no choice but to wake you up," Beshimi replied.

Hannya got into the car, "Enough of that. Misao do you have any suggestions on where we should start."

"I still don't…wait!" Misao looked excitedly over at Hannya, "I just remembered where he said he was taking Saori!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru watched in horror as Kenshin pushed his body to fight despite his injuries. Saitoh was just as badly injured. Neither man was willing to give up. Kaoru was still frozen where she stood, her mind frantically trying to figure out what she should do.

"Did you get pleasure out of killing her? Was that it?" Saitoh shouted wiping the blood from his mouth.

Kenshin's face darkened further. Kaoru stared wide-eyed as they clashed once again. She saw Kenshin step back almost losing his balance. 

'His other sword!'

Kaoru ran inside and began to search for the smaller sword Kenshin always had with him.

'Where is it? Where is it?'

She finally found it beside the bed and grabbed hold of it. Pulling the blade free she ran out in time to see Kenshin fall to his knees. Saitoh's eyes gleamed with triumph as he raised his sword to finish the fallen man off. Kaoru rushed forward and felt her arm go numb as his blade slammed down on her upraised one. She lifted her eyes to see his furious face.

"If you help him you are with him," Saitoh said silently pressing down further.

Kaoru struggled against the pressure of his sword, "I have been from the beginning."

"Then you will die with him."

Kaoru felt a hand on her shoulder before she was violently shoved aside by Kenshin. She crashed into a nearby tree and sunk to the ground. She turned around her eyesight fuzzy blood dripping from some wound on her scalp. Kenshin had thrust his blade upward as he shoved Kaoru aside catching Saitoh by surprise. Both men stood still for several moments before Kenshin pulled his blade free. Saitoh took a couple of stumbling steps away.

Kenshin stood to follow him, "Now you die."

Out of nowhere Kaoru heard a shout and footsteps.

"Okita!" Kenshin hissed out.

Kaoru glanced over to see a young man come running over to Saitoh.

"Leave here now!" Saitoh said to the man.

The smaller man shook his head taking Saitoh's arm as he lost his balance. Kenshin laughed.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble of hunting you down. I will kill you and that traitorous bastard."

Kaoru forced herself to stand. She couldn't let him. Okita was perfectly healthy and would have the advantage. There was no way Kenshin could win. He had obtained too many injuries. Kenshin stepped forward as Okita pulled his own weapon free, a gun.

"I'm not here for revenge. I'll shoot you dead if you come any closer."

Saitoh tried to push away from Okita, who despite appearances, had a good grip on him and wasn't letting go. Kenshin took another step closer. Okita shot right next to his foot.

"Next time I'll hit."  


As Kenshin went to take another step forward Kaoru threw her arms around him, "No! Just let them go."

"Get off of me now," he said his voice deadly and quiet.

"No!" Kaoru cried out burying her face against his back.

Grabbing her wrist he twisted it around and pulled her away from him. She cried out in pain as she felt the bone near the point of breaking.

"Do not interfere," he said shoving her away.

Okita had during this time been slowly backing up. Kenshin cursed as he searched the area and caught sight of the retreating men. Kaoru grabbed him again and pulled him back. A growl rose in his throat as he threw her off again. She only went after him again. Grabbing her before she could he slammed her against the side of a tree with his sword to her throat. A thin line of blood dripped from her neck.

"Are you with them then?"

"No," Kaoru said softly, "Stop this. You can't take anymore. You're injuries…"

Kenshin cut her off by pressing the sword even further against her throat. She could barely swallow. After a few more seconds Kenshin released her to run after Okita. She ran right after him tackling him to the ground in the process.

Kenshin wasn't going to take this anymore. Throwing her off he quickly straddled her with the tip of his blade pointed at her throat. She watched him with wide terrified eyes almost surprised that he had not stabbed her. Tears started to slip from her eyes as she stared at the unfamiliar face watching her with such anger.

*What are you doing? This is Kaoru! Why are you hurting her?*

* 'She's interfering!' *

"…what are you doing?" Kaoru asked her face stained with tears.

Kenshin's eyes widened as he heard only Tomoe's voice.

--------------------------

"No more. It's over."

"You are beyond my help. You're beyond anyone's help."

"…what are you!?" 

---------------------------

He backed away from Kaoru in disgust. He had hurt her. He had hurt Kaoru. She sat up watching him eyes filled with uncertainty. Blood stained the side of her face and throat. Bruises were apparent on her wrist. A scrap marred her cheek. He had done this to her. Unable to control himself, wanting nothing to get in the way of his goal, he had hurt her.

*I am beyond anyone's help.*

* 'Forget that!' *

*I hurt her.*

* 'She will forgive us.' *

*I will continue to hurt her even if I do not intend to. I always hurt the ones I love.*

"Kenshin…?"

He smiled suddenly at her, "Gomen nasai Kaoru. Sessha never meant to…"

'Sessha?'

"Kenshin, don't worry about that! You're hurt…"

"So are you. But it's sessha's fault. Sessha has finally come to a realization," Kenshin said more to himself.

*Tomoe was right. I am beyond anyone's help.*

Kaoru stood slowly, "What…what are you doing?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kenshin. Now come inside. We have to take care of those wounds of yours," Kaoru said worry tingeing her voice.

Kenshin shook his head, "Sessha won't hurt you anymore. Tell Akemi-chan I love her."

Kaoru's eyes widened as Kenshin turned his sword around. Her mouth fell opened when she realized what he was about to do. She scrambled to her feet.

Kenshin closed his eyes. This was best. He couldn't hurt anyone else if he was dead. He ignored Kaoru's cry. As he thrust upward he was knocked into throwing off his aim. A gasp of pain followed his as he felt the steel slide right under his ribcage and through hitting the resistance of another body. Hands gripped his shoulders from behind in pain. Horror made him stand still for a moment before yanking his sword free. Behind him a few steps were taken before Kaoru collapsed to the ground. Kenshin fell to the ground himself before directing his gaze behind him, where Kaoru held her stomach with wide eyes.

"No," Kenshin said softly pushing his weakening body over to her a wave of pain shooting though him, "No. Kaoru why? You weren't supposed…"

Her shoulders shook as he desperately reached out to touch her hand. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she shook slightly. Kenshin panicked as he dragged himself closer.

*She can't be dead. She can't!*

Kenshin felt another stabbing pain run through his body as he touched her pale face. She was breathing, but her body had gone into shock. 

*No! This wasn't supposed to happen.* 

Kenshin's head rested against her shoulder. He tried to move again, but the enclosing darkness prevented him from doing so. All he could do was hold Kaoru in his arms.

*What have I done?*

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi sighed leaving the building. Her instructor had told her to leave early telling her to get some rest. Megumi really wasn't feeling too well, but not because she was sick. As she had suspected Soetsu was leaning against her car. Taking a deep breath she walked up to the car.

"Mi-chan!"

"Soetsu…"

He sighed coming over to her, "I have some bad news, I'm afraid."

Megumi remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"Unfortunately as of this afternoon, I have important business to take care of in China. I had hoped to have more time here with you."

"So you are leaving?" Megumi asked eagerly.

"Don't sound so broken up. Yes, but as soon as I can I will be back. Until then don't get married."

"And if I do?" Megumi asked.

"I will have him killed."

Megumi froze at the threat knowing it was true and within his power.

"I'll let him keep you for now. Think of it as safekeeping. Someone will be watching you though. So you better behave."

Grabbing Megumi's chin he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She tried to push him off, but he easily held her. Running a hand along her body he let her go. 

"I will be back for you Mi-chan. Just remember what I said."

With that he was gone leaving Megumi to stand and stare.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Here. That's the place," Misao said trying not to sound to excited.

As Hannya pulled into the driveway of the apartment space Misao jumped out. They had gone to the landlord to ask if any new residents had moved in. Obviously suspicious he told them he was not at liberty to say. With a little convincing from Hannya and Beshimi the man had informed them of a man and little girl that had recently moved into apartment 302A. 

Coming up to the door Misao stopped her heart pounding. She brought her hand up to knock, but it fell back to her side. What would she say to him? What would she do? Was it really him there? She didn't want to be disappointed. Would he look at her coldly? Two different hands landed on each of her shoulders.

"What are you waiting for?" Hannya asked.

"This isn't like you," Beshimi added, "Where's that headstrong fearless girl that had Hannya eating out of the …Itai!"

Misao laughed as Hannya glared at Beshimi, "Thank you."

Lifting her hand she knocked on the door. Silence followed so she knocked again. She waited silently and saw the door begin to open. Her mouth went slightly dry as she felt her face heat up in anticipation. An old woman stuck her head out.

"Yes dear?"

"Umm…does Shinomori Aoshi live here?" Misao asked.

The woman shook her head, "No never heard of him. It's just me here. You might have the wrong apartment. It happens sometimes."

Misao gulped back her disappointment, "Thank you. Sorry to bother you."

"It happens, dear," the old woman said smiling before shutting the door a little too quickly. 

"Maybe that guy lied to us. Could always interrogate him again?" Beshimi suggested.

"No, that's fine," Misao said. 

Hannya moved over to the car to open the passenger's side. Misao slid into the seat. She was clearly upset so Hannya decided not to say anything. As he started the car up a figure flung the door open wide and came rushing out. Misao looked up her eyes widening.

"Saori…?"

"Misao-chan!" the girl cried running over to the car.

Misao threw open her door as Saori came over. The old woman came rushing out her eyes panicked.

"Saori!"

Saori pulled Misao into a hug, "I thought it was you! Nana wouldn't let me see!"

Misao hugged the girl back.

"You came to see Uncle Aoshi, didn't you!? He's been so grumpy ever since we dropped you off! He'll be so happy now."

Misao tried to speak, but failed to as Saori pulled her toward the house.

"He's inside! Come on!"

Misao went to protest as she was dragged to the front where she looked up and stopped. Aoshi stood at the door having heard the commotion. He must have jumped out of the shower hearing Saori's yell. His hair was dripping wet, and he was only wearing a pair of hastily pulled on pants. Misao stared at him drinking in the sight of him. He stared back at her with surprise and something she couldn't define.

"Misao…"

Misao straightened as Saori looked excitedly between the two, "Aoshi."

^____________________________________________________________________________^

And there is chapter 19! I hope you enjoyed! Oh and if you don't remember Okita, since he wasn't mentioned much, he worked at Hiko's Wares and gave Saitoh that envelope when he came into the store. 

Thanks goes out to JML, Kamimura Kaoru, Shizuka, Mistress of All Worlds, Val, tesuka-chan, redroseprincess678, penggu2000, chibi-ken14, Phoe-chan, Omochi, ZenryokuZ, Fabi-chan, Dragowolf, Pussy, me me me and only me, hotaru, NightRain, tiggergirl, Porsche, Shunu no Miko, Mirage, Gypsy-chan, bek, Ro-chan, yuki, Misanagi, EK, tigababie, Princess Sapphire, Sailorjj07, White Moon Universe Guard, Chiki, chitchat, Carly, and evilbluefairy. 

I really appreciate all your encouragement!

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. I Need You

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: The RK cast is not mine! 

______________________________________________________________________________

'…' Kaoru thoughts

*…* Kenshin thoughts

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Chapter 20: I Need You

Akemi tried to stay calm as Hiko sped up taking so-called 'short cuts' along the way to the cabin. After Soujiro had dropped her off she had frantically told Hiko what was happening. He had immediately stopped what he was doing, and they both went to his car. It was pretty far and Akemi was worried that it would be too late to do anything. She had called 911 telling them that there were possible injuries and where to find them. She didn't care if this caused more of a problem as long as her brother was safe. Katsura could fix anything that might get out of hand. 

With the way Hiko was driving the long drive was taking about an hour. Akemi kept wringing her hands together, and occasionally sent a glance at Hiko's passive face knowing that he was deeply worried as well by the tight set of his lips. Looking out the window she felt her stomach drop. An emergency helicopter was overhead, where the cabin would be. She paled as they finally reached their destination and jumped out. An ambulance had stopped by the road unable to go up the rough terrain of the path. 

Rushing over to one of them men that was packing back up she grabbed him, "What happened!? Who's hurt? My brother was there!"

"Please calm down, miss."

Hiko came over moving Akemi out of the way and picking him up by his shirt collar, "What happened here?"

The man's eyes widened as he dangled from Hiko's grip. 

"Uh…two seriously wounded. The helicopter had to come in because of the location."

"Only two?"

"Yes. A man and a woman."

Hiko's grip tightened causing the man to choke before he dropped him. Akemi felt her chest constrict. Hiko touched Akemi's shoulder reassuringly.

"Come on. Let's go to the hospital."

______________________________________________________________________________

Misao tried to form words, but couldn't as he continued to watch her with a steady gaze. She heard the car door shut and saw Aoshi focus behind her.

"Hannya. Beshimi…"

"Okashira," both men said in acknowledgment. 

"I no longer hold that title," Aoshi said.

"To us you still do and always will," Hannya replied.

Misao felt out of place. She wanted so much to talk with Aoshi. This was definitely not the reunion she pictured. It wasn't that she hadn't pictured some grand thing either, but at least she had been talking in what she imagined. Saori rolled her eyes as she guessed what her uncle was doing. He was avoiding speaking with Misao. How many times had she heard him let out a soft sigh when he thought no one was around? There were a couple times she caught him staring into space. He even said Misao's name in his sleep. Why were adults so complicated? Taking her uncle's hand she interrupted the conversation, and grabbed Misao's hand.

"Aren't you going to kiss her already?" she asked joining their hands together.

Misao swore Aoshi blushed as he quickly pulled his hand away the same time she did. She knew her face was flaming. Looking down, well not entirely down for the girl was tall for her age, she saw Saori's mischievous smile. Saori stomped the ground slightly.

"At least invite everyone inside! Do I have to do everything?" Saori said pushing Aoshi inside and extending her arm out into a little bow, "Please everyone come inside."

With nothing else to do they followed Saori inside. Taking seats in the living room Aoshi excused himself so he could finish getting dressed. The old woman introduced as Nana went to go get something to drink for everyone.

"How have you been Saori?" Misao asked.

"Good! It's a little boring here. I have nothing to do."

She suddenly jumped up, "Hannya, Beshimi, could I show you something?"

They nodded knowing perfectly well what she was up to.

"I'll come to," Misao added getting up.

Saori pushed her back down, "It's a secret. You can't see. Now stay here."

Misao finally realized what Saori was up to and smiled. Hannya gave her a little wink as he left, Beshimi a thumbs up. Misao flushed slightly before trying to imagine what she would say to Aoshi. She clasped her hands together as she waited. He didn't take long to reenter the room. Much to her disappointment he had a shirt on and had run a comb through his hair. Not that he didn't look just as tempting, but half naked and wet was a little irresistible. He stopped short when he saw only Misao there.

"Where did everyone go?" he asked in a neutral tone.

"Um…Saori wanted to show Hannya and Beshimi something."

Aoshi's eyes narrowed, "I'll go get them."

Misao jumped up as Aoshi passed grabbing his hand in both of hers. He stopped staring straight ahead. 

"Can't we talk first?" Misao asked quietly.

"Is there anything to say?"

She squeezed his arm at his words, "There is a lot to say."

"Then say it."

Hurt by his cold words Misao released him and sat down. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out his note. She didn't know what else to say, so she may as well start with this. 

Holding the note out to him she spoke, "This note is from you. I want to talk with you. Will you please sit down?"

Glancing at the note he complied sitting on a chair across from her. She went to hand it to him, but he held his hand up.

"I know what it says."

"Did you mean what you wrote in here?" Misao asked searching his face for any sign of emotion.

He shifted before looking at her directly, "The note was a goodbye."

"I know, but did you really think I would let you get away after what you did to me?"

She saw him swallow as a pained expression briefly flitted across his face, "I cannot apologize enough. My days working for Shishio are over. I never…"

Misao shook her head interrupting him, "I don't want your apologies."

"What do you want then?"

Misao closed her eyes willing herself to respond. Taking a deep breath she stood up putting her heart on the line once again in the process. She took a step over to him and leaned over her face level with his. He seemed frozen in place as their eyes locked. 

"I just want to be with you. I just want to know that what you said in your letter is true," Misao touched his cheek unable to resist, "Aoshi…do you love me?"

He said nothing for several moments as she waited. She felt as if her heart had stopped in those few seconds of silence. He pulled her hand away as he stood up gently moving her back.

"It doesn't matter anymore. You should return back to Okina, where you will be safe."

He tried to move past her, but she blocked his path.

"Baka! You didn't answer me! It does matter. I need you. Aoshi! I love you. I forgive you! And I came all the way here, because I have to know if you feel the same way!"

Aoshi looked down at her. Reaching a hand up he tenderly wiped away a tear that was trying to escape from her eye.

"Misao, I…" Aoshi started.

A crash was heard outside the window. Both Misao and Aoshi started as they saw a face flash by. Walking over to the window Aoshi looked out and frowned. Opening it up he leaned out.

"Saori. It's time to come inside."

Out of nowhere Nana came back in smiling, carrying a tray of drinks upon hearing Aoshi call Saori, who had gone through the back and told her to wait in the kitchen. Misao quickly scrubbed her eyes and started to smile as if nothing happened. Seconds later Saori came back inside followed by Hannya and Beshimi. 

Aoshi went over to Saori, "And what do you think you were doing outside the window?"

"Do you really want me to say?" Saori asked with an innocent expression.

"Yes."

"I was waiting for you to make a move on Misao-chan. Why do you think we all left? If I hadn't fallen down you probably would have kissed her!" Saori declared.

An awkward silence followed until Nana came forward.

"Here I brought everyone something to drink. Why don't you all sit down and talk?"

"I have things to do. I don't have time for this," Aoshi said turning around.

Misao looked away. Saori saw her expression and became very angry. Jumping onto Aoshi's back she began to knuckle his scalp.

"Uncle Aoshi!" Saori held on as Aoshi tried to pry her off, "Just tell her you love her already cause you know you do. Why would you call her name in your sleep otherwise?"

Misao's eyes widened. Beshimi and Hannya had amused expressions on their faces. Nana went back to the kitchen as if nothing had happened. Saori dropped off of Aoshi's back, and as for Aoshi, his face darkened.

"Saori, go to your room," Aoshi said quietly.

"No! Why should I?" Saori's eyes were blazing defiantly, "Misao-chan is my friend! You made her cry. Why are adults so complicated?"

"No. Saori, that's enough. He didn't make me cry. Don't worry about it," Misao sighed, "Let's go. Jiya is probably worried."

She looked at Aoshi's back.

"If you want to continue what you were about to say to me, come visit me. You know where I'll be," Misao turned around placing a hand on the top of Saori's head, "It was nice seeing you again. Don't worry about me."

"Even if Uncle Aoshi doesn't come to visit, I will!"

Misao smiled sadly, "Come on Hannya…Beshimi. Take me home."

Saori watched Misao leave with one last goodbye. She switched her gaze back to her uncle, who was still standing there stiffly. Raising her chin she passed him to go to her room. Stopping at her door she turned to look at his blank face.

"What are you so scared of Uncle Aoshi?" 

With that said she stomped into her room and shut the door. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi put her purse on the table after coming back home. Looking around she went into her bedroom to see Sano sleeping. She half-smiled as she walked over to him. His arms and legs were spread out taking up most of the space on the bed. His mouth was wide open as he snored. Megumi had to stop herself from laughing.

"Charming."

She glanced over at the window remembering Soetsu's words. Frowning she walked over and looked out the window. Closing the blinds she leaned against the wall beside the window. Sano turned over mumbling something before starting to snore again.

"Not marry you…"

Megumi looked down at her finger twisting the engagement ring around absently.

"Maybe he will…I won't tell Sano. It's not like we have plans to marry right away anyway."

Going over to her dresser she pulled out some sleep pants wanting to get comfortable. She didn't have any other plans for today. Slipping out of her pants she pulled the comfortable ones on. Going over to the bed she slipped in trying her best not to wake Sano. Sliding closer she pressed herself against his back wrapping her arms gently around him and kissing his shoulder. He was so warm. She loved him so much.

She laughed softly thinking of the slovenly playboy that she told would never have a chance with her. Now look at her, holding him close, soaking in special moments with him. She felt his hand slide along her arm.

"Megumi…" he asked sleepily.

"I'm right here," she replied.

"What time is it? You're back early," he then started, "Did something happen!?"

As he tried to turn to her she hugged him tight, "Nothing happened. I wasn't feeling too great, and I came home. Everything is fine. Are you feeling better?"

"Don't worry about me."

"I'll take that as a yes," Megumi said moving back.

Sano turned onto his back, "Yeah, I'm fine. Now get over here."

Moving onto his side he pulled her into the circle of his arms resting a hand on the top of her head. She took a deep breath loving how he smelled. Megumi closed her eyes content. 

"What am I going to do with you?" Sano asked.

"Hold me."

"Can do," he said hugging her closer.

He held her for a few minutes in silence before she felt him tense up slightly.

"About…" Sano started.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" Megumi asked already knowing what he was going to say.

Sano pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Okay, we'll talk later."

Megumi wouldn't worry about Soetsu for now. It was a problem that wouldn't be present at the moment. She would tell Sano about Soetsu leaving later tonight. She wouldn't mention Soetsu's threat. That would only fire Sano up to go and find the guy with his buddies. Megumi felt a shiver run up her spine. 

"Megitsune…?"

"I love you tori-atama."

"Love you too…Hey! What's with the tori-atama?" Sano asked.

Megumi smiled and reached up to muss his hair up, "You're my tori-atama. You have a problem with that."

Sano pinched her hard. Megumi yelped rubbing her butt glaring at Sano. He winked at her. 

"No."

"Good," Megumi said before pinching him back.

His eyes widened and then he growled out her name. She gave him an innocent expression. 

"That's it! You're going to get it!"

"Sano! Be careful. You don't want to hurt…" Megumi started.

Sano had her pinned down before she could say another word, "As I recall…you are a bit ticklish…hmm…ah yes. Right here!"

"Oh yeah!" Megumi said through her laughter, "Well, you're ticklish right here!"

His face turned red as she continued to laugh.

"Oh now it's on!" Sano declared.

________________One week later________________________________________________

Kaoru felt extremely groggy. As she moved a stabbing pain made her want to cry out. Opening her eyes she tried to focus on something. Blinking a little bit she saw white. Hearing a beeping noise off to her side she saw a monitor. 

'Where…?'

Looking around she finally realized she was in the hospital. The door opened catching her attention. A nurse looking down at her chart came in humming softly to herself. 

"Let's see how you're doing, Kaoru."

Glancing up Kaoru saw the girl's eyes widen as she realized Kaoru was awake.

"Oh."

"How long have I been out?" Kaoru asked in a hoarse voice.

"A week."

"A week?" Kaoru thought back to what happened.

'What did happen?…Oh god!'

"Kenshin! Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked desperately.

Before the nurse could answer the door opened up again. Akemi came walking in with a couple of flowers. She stopped in surprise when she saw Kaoru awake, then looked away for a moment. Kaoru felt dread building up at the expression on Akemi's face.

"Akemi?"

Akemi stopped by the nurse and said a few things to her. The nurse nodded before leaving the room. Akemi came over to Kaoru's bed placing the flowers on the small table beside her.

"How are you doing, Kaoru?" Akemi asked with a forced smile.

"Please tell me Kenshin is alright. Please! I tried to stop him, but I was too late. I didn't realize he was going to stab himself. Akemi, please. He is fine, right?"

Akemi put a hand on Kaoru's shoulder, "Hey, calm down. You'll wear yourself out."

Kaoru felt tears come to her eyes, "Akemi, please. Please tell me…he's alright."

She saw Akemi begin to tremble, her shoulders shaking slightly. She took a couple of breaths, but tears started to slip from her eyes. Kaoru felt a huge weight press down on her. She didn't want to hear what Akemi was going to say. She didn't want to hear it, because it couldn't be true.

"He's not alright," Akemi closed her eyes steeling her expression, "He didn't…make it."

"You're joking, right? He can't be dead. He can't," Kaoru said in a near frantic state.

"Don't do this Kaoru," Akemi said in a defeated tone as more tears slipped down her face.

"I want to see him!" Kaoru said trying to push herself up.

Akemi pushed her carefully back down. Kaoru cried out in pain struggling to sit up again.

"I want to see him! I want to see him! Let go! You're lying! It's not true! You're lying," Kaoru yelled trying feebly to get out of Akemi's hold.

Pain lanced through her body, but she ignored it. Her heart felt like it was being crushed, and she was finding it hard to breath.

"Stop Kaoru! This won't bring him back! You'll worsen your injuries! Stop it!"

"No! Let go! Damn you!" Kaoru shook her head, "He's not dead. I don't believe you! I need to see him. I need to see him! Let go! He's fine. I just want to see his face. Please let go!"

Akemi pulled away from her and smacked her sharply across the face. Kaoru stopped her struggling, touching her stinging cheek. Akemi wiped the tears from her face, as Kaoru lay there stunned.

"Akemi. I don't want to believe you. Please…tell me it's just some sick joke," Kaoru asked in quiet desperation.

Akemi leaned over hugging Kaoru. Kaoru's arms slowly rose to hold onto Akemi. She was still in shock unable to believe Kenshin was dead.

"Gomen nasai. I tried to…stop him. I…really did," Kaoru said in stuttering hiccups.

Akemi gently stroked Kaoru's hair, "Don't blame yourself. Shh…just rest."

Kaoru felt hot tears land on her neck as she hugged the other girl, "Gomen, Akemi. This is my fault. I should have stopped him. I should have realized."

Akemi shook her head pulling back, "Stop. You just rest now. The nurse will be back to take care of you soon."

Kaoru watched Akemi leave the room. Nothing seemed real to her as she looked around. It couldn't be real. She was dreaming. Kaoru wished with all her soul that it was some bad dream, and she would wake up with Kenshin beside her. His red hair would be tangled and cute. He would greet her with a little smile and pull her into his warm embrace telling her it was just a bad dream. None of it was real. Then she could feel his lips against hers before he got up to go make breakfast. She closed her eyes tight, but when she opened them she was greeted by the same white ceiling. The same room mocked her cruelly letting her know that this was reality. She wasn't dreaming, and she was awake. Kenshin was gone. She wouldn't wake up with him smiling beside her.

'Kenshin…'

A hand went up slowly to cover her eyes as a wracking sob shook through her. She tried to stop it, but another followed causing the pain from her wound to increase. She hardly felt it though.

'He's gone. He's not coming back.'

"No," Kaoru pleaded, "Please Kenshin. I need you. Please…I need you here with me. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me it's not real."

The nurse came in ten minutes later to find Kaoru curled into a ball despite her injury softly repeating a name. Tears fell from her unseeing eyes as she begged the person she was calling to hold her. The nurse immediately went over and was alarmed when she saw the widening stain of blood on the front of Kaoru's gown where her injury was. The nurse rushed out of the room to get help.

^____________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya everyone! *Kyaa stops short*

Eek! Oh no! Don't kill me please! If you do you won't be able to read the epilogue. Yes, the epilogue. The story is coming to an end. I will most likely be writing a sequel since Shishio is still amassing power. I'll tell you bout it next chapter! And individual thanks for all of you wonderful reviewers next chapter. So I hope to hear from you again. For now I'll give a quick shout out to all of you!

JML, Rekka's Angel, animecartoons, Ro-chan, Lina, Misanagi, lere, april, marstanuki, chris, Val, MightyMightyMunson, Shopps, Gypsy-chan, Luli451, tiggergirl, Kenta Divina, chibi-ken14, Fabi-chan, Dragowolf, monkeys&me, and Omochi.

Kyaa Kyaff saying til next time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	21. Epilogue

Kyaa Kyaff here!

Disclaimer: RK is not mine.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"…" Dialogue

Fragile Balance

Epilogue

Misao watched the pouring rain hit the pavement. A month had passed since that day she had found Aoshi. Hugging herself to ward off the slight chill she sighed. He hadn't come to see her, and she was just too stubborn to go and see him again. She wasn't going to beg for him, no matter how much she wished to be with him. He must not want her. She had to accept this. She just didn't want to.

Misao had called her parents to tell them she was fine. She refused to return home as they had asked her to do though. Angry they threatened to disown her. She had told them to go ahead and do so and hung up. She spent a lot of time with Jiya and the gang. She liked at the Aoiya. Life was almost normal. Upon her request Jiya had started to train her along with the help of Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, and Shikijo. A bit sore from practice today Misao decided to watch the storm. They really wasn't anything else for her to do. Today was Jiya's birthday, and Misao had already help make the preparations. Her gift was wrapped up safely hidden away in her room. She looked away from the rain.

It seemed so long ago when she was just living a life of luxury with no troubles. Well, no troubles when her parents weren't around that is. She wondered how all her old friends were. It had been forever since she had talked with Kaoru or Megumi. With everything that had happened to her she had lost track. She would have to call them sometime.

"Where is it? Where is it? Oh man."

Misao turned hearing Okon's voice.

"What are you looking for?" Misao asked.

Okon came in carrying a mixing spoon, "I don't have any eggs or sugar to make the surprise birthday cake."

"I can go get some. The store isn't far, and I feel like taking a walk."

"In the pouring rain! No, that's okay," Okon said casting a glance outside.

"No problem. Just give me the money, and I'll go pick it up."

Okon thought this over, "Alright. But put on a jacket, and grab the umbrella. It's by the door."

Going into one of her pockets Okon pulled out some money and handed it to Misao. Taking the money and putting it into her own pocket Misao grabbed a jacket from the chair. Going over to the back door she grabbed the umbrella and stepped out opening it up against the strong onslaught of rain. Mist sprayed on her as she began to walk. Gone from the others she allowed the smile on her face to slip. Why hadn't he come to see her? Didn't he care at all? And if he didn't then why did he act like he did? Misao was beginning to want to strangle him. Before Aoshi she was happy. Even when she did know him, and was going after him, it was better than this. 

Misao made it to the store five minutes later and got the stuff Okon needed before heading back out into the rain. Jiya would be mad if he found out she went by herself, but being constantly surrounded by people was wearing her down. It was easy to be cheerful, because that was what everyone expected, but sometimes she just wanted to be left alone. She was reminded of Soujiro and that silly smile of his. She hoped he was doing okay as well. Feeling as if there were someone watching her she looked around and saw no one. Who was crazy enough to walk out in the rain anyway?

As she thought this someone grabbed her around her waist clamping the other hand around her mouth. She dropped the bag startled but managed to keep hold of her umbrella. Misao struggled against the hold as she was dragged into the woods she had been walking beside. Biting the person as hard as she could they dropped her. Scrambling to her feet and whirling around to stare at the figure in the pouring rain she shivered.

"Chou!"

She was quickly soaked through as the person in front of her smiled, "Misao-chan."

She held her umbrella up immediately pointing it at him, "I won't go back. You can't make me!"

"You really don't have a choice," Chou said with a shrug.

"Why can't you leave me alone!?"

"You know the answer to that. Now I've been waiting too long to catch you by yourself. If you would just come…" Chou paused and looked around him.

Misao tried to turn and run knowing there was no way she could defeat him.

"Oh no you don't."

Misao felt him just barely grab her shoulder, when his hand jerked back. The sudden change in direction had her toppling backwards. She landed in the mud splattering it on her clothes, and quickly turned around at the sounds of a fight. She blinked not believing her eyes as she saw Aoshi rip Chou's sword from hand and throw it to the ground before shoving him against a tree with a kodachi to his throat. Misao couldn't hear what Aoshi was saying to him, but the look of hatred flashing across Chou's face told her it wasn't something good. 

Aoshi then backed up. Chou watched him warily before slowly inching away. Misao continued to stare until she could no longer see him anymore. With one swift movement Aoshi sheathed his kodachi. Misao recognized the design. It was one of the ones she had given him. She slowly stood up as he turned to face her. Her hands clenched as all the feelings she felt boiled down to one emotion, anger.

"What are you doing here?" Misao asked.

He took a couple of steps forward reaching out and drawing Misao into his arms. She didn't resist, but she didn't hug him back either. She just stood there wanting to melt into that hug, but unwilling to at the same time.

"Misao," Aoshi said in a soft sigh hugging her closer, "Gomen nasai."

"Why are you apologizing?" Misao asked quietly.

"It took me so long to come to see you," he stepped away from her, "Let's go somewhere dry."

Misao shook her head, "Say what you want now."

The only sound that followed was the pouring rain. Misao watched Aoshi steadily as he looked away. She wouldn't be the one to throw her heart out this time.

"If you have nothing to say I have to go now. Okon will be worried," Misao said turning away from him.

"Don't leave," Aoshi said with a note of desperation.

Misao stayed staring straight ahead, "Give me a reason to stay."

Misao forced herself to start walking away from him. If he didn't act than it was over, and she would finally and truly give up on him.

"Misao…"

Misao ignored the soft plea in his voice that made her want to turn and throw herself in his arms. She refused to. Aoshi had to come to her if he really wanted her not to leave. As she approached the sidewalk she felt like crying. He hadn't stopped her. She had hoped, but…

A hand landed on her shoulder startling her. Aoshi had been so quiet she didn't hear his approach. He turned her to face him keeping both hands on her shoulders. Slowly he reached his hand up as if to wipe away a tear from her rain soaked face reminding her of the time before. She saw him swallow and steel his expression.

"Misao, I…"

"Misao-chan! There you are!" a voice called out.

Aoshi immediately backed up. Misao grabbed him before he could get away ignoring the call of whoever was approaching.

"Say it. Don't leave it at this, because if you do that's it. I won't be here waiting any longer. Just tell me now. Straight out."

Aoshi stared at her and opened his mouth to say something but stopped. Misao released his arm and closed her eyes trying to fight back her tears. She then felt warm wet lips on hers, and opened her eyes as Aoshi pulled her into his arms.

"Gomen. I am not good with words," he said softly against her lips.

"Aoshi…"

"Misao, I do want to be with you, so please don't leave. Stay with me," Aoshi pleaded softly, "I am the one that needs you."

Misao laced her hands around his neck, "Why didn't you come sooner?"

"I didn't have the courage to."

"Baka," Misao said with a laugh before pulling him into a fierce kiss.

Hannya stood off to the side holding an umbrella. He smiled as he saw the two. It sure took Aoshi long enough to show himself. Hannya had sensed his presence watching over Misao for the past three weeks. He was glad they finally worked out their differences. However neither of them seemed to notice the pouring rain, or how cold it was. Walking over he held the umbrella over both of them.

"Hey, you two. You're going to catch a cold no matter how warm you feel at the moment!"

_____________________________________________________________________________

Kaoru shifted around in bed as the doorbell rang making her fully awake. After being discharged from the hospital Akemi had taken her back home. She had moved her things to the first floor, so it would be easier on the both of them. Akemi had patiently taken care of Kaoru throughout the month. Kaoru sat up hearing Akemi cross the living room and open the door.

"Hiko! What are you doing here?" Akemi asked.

"I came to see how you're patient is doing?" Hiko replied.

"She's sleeping right now, so you can talk to her later. She's doing pretty good for the most part."

Then Akemi lowered her voice, and all Kaoru could hear were the whispers of what the conversation was. Standing up slowly in her room, Kaoru edged over to the door. She had been waiting for a distraction to come along as she listened to the pounding of the rain. She needed to get out of the house. Akemi watched her like a hawk though. Kaoru wasn't fully recovered, and Akemi was worried about her. This past month had shown a very different side of Akemi. She was kind and caring, patient and loving. Kaoru couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted to be left alone.

She saw them walk past as Akemi invited Hiko into the kitchen to get something to drink. Taking a tentative step out Kaoru made her way to the front door. Reaching it she opened it up slowly with a backward glance at the kitchen. She then quickly exited making sure to shut the door just as quietly. She didn't bother to grab an umbrella. The rain had turned to a drizzle, and she wanted to feel the drops hitting her. She began to walk not really knowing where her feet were taking her. She barely noticed the people giving her strange looks as she walked past bare foot and in sleep pants and tang top. She didn't care.

For the past month she had tried to be strong and failed miserably. Kenshin's funeral had been a small one with only a few people there. Kaoru had been there confined to a wheelchair and carefully watched. She didn't cry. She hadn't cried since that day in the hospital. Crying got you nowhere. Before she knew it she was standing in front of the cemetery. She should have known instinctively where she was going. She was sure once Akemi found out she was gone; they would look for her here, but for now she was alone. Walking through she made her way around looking at the names of strangers. 

How insignificant they were to her. She hadn't known them, yet they had lived and breathed and had affected those around them. So many graves of so many people. Death was everywhere making Kaoru feel small. She wasn't important. One day she would lay in the cold earth forgotten in time. How meaningless her trivial pursuits seemed. She didn't change the world. In no way would she shape history. She was another faceless person among a sea of faceless people. What was the point then of living? Her life had been one bad thing after another. Did it matter? Her one true happiness that had made her feel complete was now lying right under her, marked by a tombstone with his name, birth and death dates. It didn't tell the life he lived. It didn't say how he had suffered to protect his sister, or how he had struggled to rid himself of his demons. None of it was important. Yet it was so important to Kaoru.

She fell to her knees in front of the grave slowly tracing the name engraved on the face of it, "Himura Kenshin."

Two simple words to commemorate a person that had touched Kaoru's life. Kaoru felt so tired. She just wanted to sleep. No more pain, no more sorrow. She would close off her emotions. It was easier that way. She couldn't take Akemi's genuine care. She wouldn't burden her any longer. Sitting down she leaned against the tombstone and looked up against the rain. It felt good washing over her skin, making her feel as if she were being cleansed. She was tired. So tired. Kaoru's eyes slowly closed on their own accord.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Megumi looked out the window with a sigh.

"What a dreary day to go out," she said to herself.

Sano came up behind her pulling her into his arms, "We can always stay here and find other sources of entertainment."

"Baka," Megumi stepped out of his arms with a smile, "No. You can't get out of this one. You actually asked me to go out to lunch, and that's what we're going to do."

Sano laughed, "Alright. Alright. Maybe after we can swing by Akemi's place and see how Jou-chan's doing."

"That sounds like a great idea."

"I'm a little worried about her," Sano said grabbing his jacket.

"She needs time to recover," Megumi replied.

Sano nodded, "You're right. I'm still worried though."

On one of her routine checks Megumi had come across Kaoru at the hospital. Kaoru had been there a few days it seemed and wasn't doing so well. It took the combined efforts of Sano and herself to make Kaoru eat something. After she left the hospital Megumi and Sano visited her at Akemi's place every so often. She was recovering physically, but still remained emotionally drained. Megumi opened the door and they both went out to the car thinking of Kaoru. Getting in the passenger side Megumi sighed. Sano seemed a little nervous when he got on.

"What's the matter?" Megumi asked as he started the car.

Pulling out he spoke, "I was thinking…of us too."

Megumi was surprised by the statement, "What about us?"

"I was thinking we might want to set a date…for our wedding."

"Wedding? Um…where did this come from all of the sudden?" Megumi asked.

"It didn't. I've been thinking about it for awhile."

Megumi shook her head, "We can't get married now."

"Not now. You know in a year or so. By that time I'll have a stable job, and you'll only have a year left before you become a doctor," Sano said keeping his eyes on the road.

"No."

Sano was taken back by the abrupt answer, "…Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course! What I meant is…well…it would be better to wait until after I finish up with school. I'll be so busy that we won't have time or the money for a honeymoon. It's not wise to rush into such things."

"I guess you're right."

For the rest of the ride they were silent. Sano seemed a little upset, and Megumi felt on edge. She was thinking of Soetsu and his threat. He hadn't come back, and who knew how long he would be gone. She looked over at Sano praying silently for his patience and understanding.

As they came to the restaurant Megumi spoke, "I love you."

"I love you too, Megitsune."

Megumi smiled sadly as she got out of the car. For now things would have to be this way. As long as she could be with him it was fine. She wouldn't live her life in fear of Soetsu forever. Someway she would find a way to get rid of him, and then she would marry Sano as she dreamed to. Sano took her hand in his with a smile telling her silently that he would wait until she was ready, not knowing the real reason for her hesitation. Unable to resist Megumi leaned over and kissed him softly. With him by her side she could face this problem and any others that would come her way. Always with him.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Akemi had realized Kaoru was gone a half an hour later, when she went to go check on her. She knew exactly where Kaoru had went, so with a sigh she got into her car and drove toward the cemetery. Kaoru had been extremely quiet the past month. Akemi understood but was worried. Pulling up to the cemetery she parked and got out. Grabbing her umbrella she opened it up and proceeded through the gates. She felt a chill creep up her spine. Cemeteries always made her feel uneasy. Coming to the top of a hill where a single lone tree stood she paused. Kaoru was leaning against her brother's grave apparently fast asleep and soaked through. Akemi wouldn't be surprised if she caught a cold. She shook her head placing her hand against the tree.

Another hand came to cover hers, "Akemi-chan, take care of her."

"I will," Akemi said softly still looking straight ahead with a somber smile, "Take care of yourself. I'll be waiting."

With that said Akemi started down the hill without a backward glance.

^_________________________________________________________________________^

Hiya! And that's the end of Fragile Balance. Wahhh! It's over! But there will be a sequel. I may take a bit longer to get it out, but I will. I'll send update notices to the usual people and anyone else who would like me to! It will probably be named Continuing On, which starts the real trouble with Shishio. And I know there was no mention of Soujiro, but rest assured he is still around. Well anyway on to those individual thanks I promised you!

Gypsy-chan- Hi! I always love hearing from you! Definitely motivates me to write quicker, when I read it! I'm glad you liked the chapter and story. I hope you enjoyed the epilogue too. I really love Saori's antics as well. She's just the best. Course I wrote her like that. When I get the sequel out, I'll be looking forward to hearing from you once again!

Celenia Crescent- *backs off as she sees the bunny plushie* Well, at least it isn't a sword. I hoped you liked this chapter! Glad to hear from you!

White Moon Universe Guard- Amazing? You think so? I'm glad then! I really try to make it interesting. 

Rekka's Angel- Tears…? *hands tissue over* but this chapter wasn't so sad, right? I'll hope to hear from you again!

Chibi-ken14- I was thinking somebody who told me not to kill Kaoru off, but forgot to mention Kenshin would say that! Anyway it's great hearing from you as always! I appreciate your support for my fics! You definitely motivate me to write more!

Tanuki chan- I tried to get the epilogue out just as fast upon request! I love Kenshin too! ^_^ Heh! Hope you enjoyed the ending.

Aniprinzess- it's okay not to keep up. I do that a lot with the stories I read too. Jut drop me a line every once and a while. I love to hear your opinion on things!

Ewunia- ^_^…nice hearing from you!

Omochi- A nap? Heh… well anyway as always your continual reviews are greatly appreciated. It's great hearing what you think of the chapters!

JML- *Kyaa rubs her sore cheeks before glomping JML and going for his ears* Haven't done that in awhile! Sano and Meg are going to have their wedding, but in the sequel. More complications ahead. Just can't have a nice normal day with me.

Dragowolf- Fire!!! I'm not fire proof! ^_^ I hope you liked the epilogue! And I'm hoping you will enjoy the sequel when I write it! Until then…

Lina- I updated quick! See! Thanks for always being there to encourage me to write more! 

Kamimura Kaoru- Your welcome for updating fast! There wasn't tons of waff, but there was some. I hoped you liked it. ^o^ Did you like the end? Since there is going to be a sequel and all! Well, I'll talk to you later. And I'll be waiting patiently for you to update your great fics! Til next time!

Monkeys&me- I like your name! It's cute! Anyways…I wrote the next chap! Made sure not to keep you waiting long. Hope to hear what you thought.

Littledrago5- Hi! Hope you liked the chapter! And can't wait to hear from you again!

Val- I updated soon! Like the ending? Hope you did. When I write the sequel I'll look forward to hearing from you again!

Bee- Like Saori? Me too! I find her very easy to write. Here's the update! Enjoyed hearing from you!

furygrrl- Read it all the way through! ^_^ I'm glad you loved it! I try to make it interesting and all! Thank you so much! I hope to hear from you when I write the sequel!

ZenryokuZ- Little kids can be very smart, like saying things that you might not want voiced! Great hearing from you!

genocide ex-sync*in- baka-chan! I've never heard that one before. That's cute. I'll be working on my other fics now. Just was inspired and all, and decided to take the time to write the last chapters without taking to long to update! Tell me what you thought!

Gwenivere- *hands over a tissue* Thanks so much. You really encouraged me to write more with your sweet review. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Random Reader- Hiya! Reading fanfics is way better than homework! In total agreement. Thanks for your wonderful reviews! You're the best, and I can't wait to hear from you again!

Shizuka- *runs after Shizuka with a box of tissues in hand* It's okay! It is! You'll see. More hardships ahead in the sequel, but things will turn out for the most part! Please tell me your thoughts on the ending!

Lere- ^_^ as you can probably guess…you were right! *hands over specially made cupcake* Can't wait to hear from you again!

Kriska- No need to apologize. I don't mind. I understand bout all the other things making you busy! It's great hearing from you. Yep there's a sequel. Hope to hear from you on that one too. Thanks for always being there to motivate me!

Tiggergirl- Akemi can be mean, but never that mean. She actually has begun to warm up to Kaoru, especially now. Love hearing from you. Hope to again.

Mistress of All Worlds- Here's the end! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Going to read the sequel when I write it? Hope so! 

Alicia- Hi! It's nice hearing from you! You really love the story that much! *grins* thank you! I can't wait to hear from you again. Hope you liked the ending. 

Phoe-chan- It's ok! I swear! Anyways…hope you read the sequel when I get it out. And I look forward to hearing what you thought of the end!

Shopps- Did you like the end? *looks hopeful* tell me your thoughts on this one, k! 

Just4smiles- See Aoshi and Misao are all good now! Did you like the scene with them? I hurried for you! See quick update! I didn't want to take too long! Sucked into the story! *big smiles* Thanks so much. *Saori comes running over and gives Just4smiles a big hug*

Jen Jen-chan- *hands Jen a big box of tissues* don't cry! Everything will work out ok! I swear! ^_^! Hope to hear from you again!

Princess Sapphire- holy ducks…it's been awhile since I've heard someone say that. ^_^ I update quick! See! See! So what did you think of the end?

Penggu2000- Don't worry bout missing the chap! Banned...hmm…that doesn't sound good. There will most definitely be a sequel, and I hope to hear more from you then!

Girl- Hi! Don't be in tears. Everything will work out. Not right away, but well when I write the sequel it will come around! Nice hearing from you!

Chitchat- Saori is ten years old, and a very outspoken one at that. Perceptive too. Anyways hi! Love hearing from you! You'll have to tell me what you thought of this chapter too! Hope you enjoyed it!

April- Hi! Thanks for the review! I appreciate hearing what my readers think. It helps motivate me to write. ^_^

Redroseprincess678- Kaoru will be better later on. Everything will work out…eventually. Thanks so much for always sticking around and telling me what you thought. I love to hear from you. 

Animelover- Hi! I absolutely am in love with anime as well! Last chapter was sad. I hope this one was a little better. Tell me what you thought, kay!

Kenta Divina- Is the wrath of the readers a little appeased? I hope so. I got a few threats here. ^_^ anyways love hearing from you! Can't wait to hear what you thought of the end!

Bek- ^_^ Hi again! Saitoh can be a pisser sometimes. It's nice hearing from you as always! 

Megumi- Cry! *hands over a tissue* There will be a sequel, and I hope you liked the ending for this.

Mythaya- Sano will do some of the beating in the sequel. He's had enough! ~_^ Here's the next chap! I hope you enjoyed it!

LSR-7- I'm glad to hear you like the story! Thank you for the nice reviews! I'll be looking forward to hearing from you when I get the sequel out!

Kawaii Kokkei Tsuita no Neko- I'll have to agree with you on that one. It's good to see everything end the way you want, but it's more real the other way. Can't say the sequel will be as happy as everyone wants…eek. May hold a few surprises…I hope no one kills me! ^_^ Anyways great hearing from you.

And to everyone including those I may have missed, I appreciate all your support and comments on my fic. It helps a whole lot. Definitely motivates! This was my 2nd fic and you guys really encouraged me to write more. So…

Til next time,

Kyaa Kyaff ^o^


End file.
